Under My Skin
by QoD-Dev
Summary: Sequal to Tying the Grudge Knot. Can't really give a summery or it'll give away all of our neato plot twists. ZADR Cowritten with The Smallest Invader.
1. Chapter 1

OMGWTFBBQ! A SEQUAL!

That's right. Under My Skin takes place three months after Tying the Grudge Knot.

The only reason we made this a sequal though is because TGK was about the wedding, since the wedding is now past we must call this something else. Also sequals are cool. XD

Unlike TGK though we will only be able to update this once a week because we... lost some chunks of this which we will need to re-do. -cries-

* * *

Zim reclined on the couch lazily.

Three months, it had been three months since he and Dib had gotten married.

And still no girlfriend.

"You're really picky," He informed Dib.

"That's because the world is shallow." Dib told Zim, taking a seat next to Zim.

"You know we're out of... everything... right?" Zim asked boredly. "We need fooooood, Dib."

Dib groaned. "Fine. I'll go shopping." He got up and slipped on his shoes. "Want anything in particular?"

"Yeah, sodas." Zim said. "The cherry kind."

"'Kay." Dib turned to the door. "I'll see you in a little bit." And with that, he left to the store.

"Bread, bread, bread, bread," Dib searched the isles, finding the bread isle and walking in. He reached up to grab the loaf.

"Oh my GAWD! DIB!" Someone said excitedly, rushing over to him.

Dib blinked and looked over, taking the bread into his arms. He saw a tall girl who must have been all legs, with long purple hair that tumbled passed her shoulders, soft looking pale skin and a perfect smile come up to him.

It must have been a fan of his.

"Hello." He gave a half wave to her.

"Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever!" She said, coming up to him. "Well," She giggled. "I mean I see you on TV all the time but I haven't, you know, SEEN you seen you, like in person and stuff. How are you doing?"

"Uh," Dib stared at her blankly. "Yeah, fine… Who are you...?"

"I'm Gretchen silly!" Gretchen replied, giving Dib a bright, brilliantly corrected smile.

"G... Gretchen? From elementary school?" Dib smiled back in surprise. "Oh my goodness, you look so different!" He remarked. Here was this beautiful woman in front of him, when Gretchen from school was far from that. "Wow, you look great! How are you?!"

"I'm super!" Gretchen said. "I know, I've changed a lot. The braces really helped!"

"Yeah- you really look nice." He smiled. "So, what's been going on?"

"Not much with me," Gretchen said, slipping her hands behind her back. "How about you? Your life must be so exciting."

Dib gave a weak laugh. "Uh, yeah.. It used to be.. now it's just a headache." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh?" Gretchen asked. "How so?"

"Uh," He had to think of something quick! "People I don't know, know me and that can get annoying." There, that should work!

"Oh, I bet!" Gretchen said, nodding.

"So, uh," This was his chance! He had to do it. "Are you doing anything later tonight?"

"No, I'm not, how about you?" Gretchen asked, hoping this was going where she thought it was going.

"Oh, heh, nothing," He grinned. "But I was hoping to go to the movies later.. but I had nobody to go with. Would you like to come?"

"WOULD I!?" Gretchen responded with an enthusiastic clap.

"Um, yeah." Dib pulled out his cell phone. "Here, let me get your number."

"Ok," Gretchen said before giving him her number and asking for his.

They chatted for a little while more before they had to part and Dib bought the loaf of bread, completely forgetting about everything else he needed to buy. He later came home wand went through the door, smirking to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" Zim asked, eyeing the single item Dib held.

"I'm going out on a date with a 'pretty' Gretchen tonight!" Dib smirked, feeling totally triumphant in himself as he went to the kitchen to put the bread up.

"Gretchen? Not Gretchen from fifth grade right? She was hideous." Zim said, getting up to follow Dib into the kitchen.

"She looks much better now!" Dib corrected him, reaching up and putting the bread away to turn back to Zim. "The braces are gone, and she's really cute. She filled out and everything." He smiled cattishly. "Finally, if everything goes well, you don't have to live here anymore, and I can make Dad proud. I can have kids and everything."

"I'll have to see it to believe it," Zim said, clearly unconvinced. "So you're going out tonight? When?"

Dib picked up a book off of the counter and walked over to the couch, sitting and sighing, turning it open and proceeding to read. "Seven."

Zim followed Dib into the living room and sat down in his corner of the couch, saying, "Let me guess, you met her in the bread isle."

"Yeah..." Dib grinned, flipping a page. "What was your first clue?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know," Zim stated as if about to conclude something scientific. "Maybe it's because if Gretchen, like you said, is now pretty she'd want to stay as fit as possible considering her bad looks as a child and health nuts usually spend hours in the store looking for just the right kind of bread, and, uh, let's see, BREAD is the only thing you came home with."

Dib let the sides of his lips turn up in a grin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Of what, Gretchen? Hardly. She has to date YOU." Zim said, turning on the TV.

Dib set his book down on the table. "You mean to say you didn't enjoy our date before?" He gave a slanted grin at the alien.

"Of course not!" Zim said, acting as if he'd been insulted.

Dib smirked and leaned over mischievously towards Zim. "You know, I can always set up a torture chamber for you, if you want.. you seemed awfully keen on getting a beating from me before."

Zim scowled at Dib, obviously not pleased with that statement at all.

"Sh-shut up," He said, crossing his arms.

"I can give you all that and more." Dib continued to smirk, pulling even closer.

"Back off," Zim said, inching back a little. "Or I'll tell Gretchen you're cheating on her already."

"Just admit it. Admit the fact that you LOVE the man you married." Dib was snickering now, obviously feeling very victorious already.

"I will NEVER love you, Dib, no matter how hard you wish for me to." Zim spat in response.

"Then you should say good things about Gretchen so perhaps I'll fall in love with her and you can get rid of me faster," he smirked. "And stop sounding jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Zim screeched, standing up. "Gretchen can HAVE YOU! Want me to wrap you up for her!? Will THAT convince you!?"

Suddenly, Dib was content. "This could really work out, you know?" He picked up his book and flipped it back open to the page it was on before he had picked on Zim. "By the way, if I take her home tonight- Please hide."

"Will do," Zim said, poking his tongue out in distaste. He did NOT want to be around when Dib was ACTUALLY trying to romance a girl. "Oh, and a little advice... don't get drunk like you did on OUR first date."

Dib's face reddened. "Hey, I've been good about that, and you know it! And anyway, I don't think I could drink now unless I was really, really nervous, and not just because anymore.. This is Gretchen! How nervous can I be?" He covered his mouth. "Oh God. I'm going to get drunk, aren't I?"

Zim sat back down and put his hands on Dib's shoulders and said, "Relax Dib, this girl is already crushing on you bad, so it's not like you even have to impress her or anything. You blow this because of getting drunk and I'll be eating your liver for breakfast tomorrow."

Dib shifted uncomfortably under Zim's hand. "You know, that's not completely relaxing me, and I'm pretty sure you want nothing to do with my liver." He paused. "Unless you're going to harvest it- in which case, you being concerned about my drinking..." he coughed, "problem... completely makes sense now."

"Yes, that would explain it." Zim said cryptically, doing Dib a kindness and going back over to his corner of the couch.

Dib studied Zim for a while. "Do you think you can manage without me for a change?"

"Oh, I don't know." Zim said, sarcastically, then adding, just to see Dib's reaction. "If you call to check up on me and you don't get an answer, though I've probably hanged myself."

Dib went pale and quiet, staring at Zim, all traces of happiness vanished from his face.

Zim rolled his eyes.

"I'm JOKING!" He said, slumping against the arm of the couch and sighing, annoyed.

"Well DONT. The last thing I need is a suicidal Zim around the house..." Dib said, face still paled, and eyes now traveling the room with wondering 'what ifs'.

"Lighten UP!" Zim said, waving his arms. "The only way I'm dying is if you do first!"

Dib perked a brow at him, his fleshy color returning to his cheeks. Half way wanting to question Zim on this, while also halfway wanting to leave the topic alone, he hummed in acknowledgment and chewed on that thought for a bit. "Thanks, I think."

"That's right, feel honored human!" Zim commanded, pointing at Dib before going back to slumping against the arm of the couch.

Dib grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, honored. Right." Everything was ending up perfectly; he had a date, Zim wasn't suicidal, he wasn't going to drink, nobody was fighting-- "Hey, Zim, isn't life GREAT?"

"Yes, yes, amazing." Zim said, waving Dib off and clearly not finding Dib to be worth his attention at the moment, instead, focusing on the black and white comedy that was playing on TV. Something about a family of monsters. Well, whatever it was it was MUCH more important that Dib at the moment.

Dib leaned in closer to Zim, beaming with happiness. "What if this really works out, Zim? And what if I fall in love with Gretchen and.. she loves me back? Wont that be great?" He grinned brightly. "I'll set you free!"

"I'm happy for you Dib, REALLY." Zim said, about to go and pat Dib's hand, thinking better of it though and making a face at what he was about to do. "But you do know I don't trust you in the least, right?"

"That's not true, you do." Dib grinned.

"I do not." Zim said simply, taking the remote and turning the volume up louder on the TV.

"You do too!" Dib said, trying to voice over the TV as he crawled closer to Zim, grinning cattishly.

Zim glared at Dib and pressed himself against the arm on the couch, saying, "I don't know what you're talking about, Dib-stink."

"Sure you do." His grinned widened as he placed his hand on top of Zim's wig, shifting it on his head slightly. "You trust me enough to wear lingerie around the house- even if it is under clothes; you still tell me about it."

"That's only because I like to see the shocked, speechless, stupid look you get on your face when I tell you." Zim said, slapping Dib's hand.

Dib cleared his throat, face already a little red. "Eh, but you tell me anyway. I could go totally _human_ on you and do things you don't like."

"Oh?" Zim asked, looking totally unconvinced and twisted a little so his shoulder was to Dib's chest and he put an arm around Dib's neck, being careful not to touch and said in a low, smooth voice, "I didn't know you HAD those kinds of urges towards me, Dib-loathe."

Dib blushed, looking down at the green Irken peering up at him. He hesitated for a moment, wanting to draw away from Zim before he realized there was an arm holding him there. "Y-y-you look like a girl, Zim..." Dib said, hoping that would explain things- whatever things, he himself didn't know.

"Aw you like Zim." Zim said, letting his face fall into a smug grin.

"Never..." Dib stared wide eyed at the closeness Zim was displaying and his almost manipulating grin. "...You've got it wrong, Zim."

Zim chuckled haughtily, saying, "You know it's me under the wig and the make-up and the cloths, yet you still have... urges." Zim pointed out. "But do not worry, Zim is flattered that you feel that way about him and is willing to forgive your lies."

Dib's face reddened even more as he stared at the rare sight of Zim's skin on his arms. "Ur-urges.. r-right.." He repeated, slightly out of it now.

Zim gave Dib an annoyed look, not liking how... lethargic maybe, the human was acting and, wanting to snap him out of it, straightened his back to push himself up to place a quick kiss on Dib's lips.

Dib backed away, the best he could with Zim still on him. "Wh- What are you doing?!" His face as red as a brick, breathing becoming hastened, and heart beating quicker.

"I was hoping the shock would put some fight back into you." Zim said with a 'duh' sort of tone, getting off of Dib and going into the kitchen to get a soda, if there were any left.

Dib grasped his chest, staring at the end of the couch for a while before realizing Zim had left. He peeked up at the kitchen. "You need mental help, you know that, Zim?"

Zim peeked back out at him, saying, "This coming from the guy that got institutionalized at least three months for every skool year since middle skool."

"Hey! You know full and well that on senior year it was only twice and that everything I was seeing is real!" Dib hissed, face not paling down any.

"And _you_ know that doesn't make my argument any less valid." Zim said with a smirk, taking a soda out of the fridge and taking a sip.

Dib glared at him from across the room. "You still don't think that you're more sane than I am, do you?"

"Hey, I'm not the one that talks out loud to myself regardless of who's in the room and it so paranoid as to hide their medical supplies in the floor." Zim pointed out, staying in the kitchen and sitting at the island/ bar thing.

"It isn't paranoia!" Dib pouted. "It's inventive. Good for space..." He mumbled under his breath, glaring at the wall. This was an obvious loss for Dib and Earth. Something came to his mind, forcing him to look back at Zim. "See? You trust me! You keep dissing me, trusting that I won't shock you."

Zim looked at Dib, surprised before slowly setting down his soda and asking, "You wouldn't really shock me just for a few insults would you?"

"M'mmm. Dunno. I might." He smirked. "But you do trust me."

"No I don't!" Zim yelled. "I had just totally forgotten that you were a simple child that would throw a tantrum over losing an argument. But that won't happen again, from now on I'm keeping my mouth shut!" With that he turned in his seat, leaning against the bar and crossing his arms.

Dib moaned. "Ziiiim. I hate it when you do this..." He growled lightly. "It sounds like to me you're the one throwing the tantrum because you lost.. Now talk."

Zim gave Dib a rude irken hand gesture, crossing his legs in a smug manner. That would teach Dib.

Dib glared again, got up and stomped towards Zim. "Say something!" He crossed his arms in an angrily way.

Zim merely stuck his tongue out at Dib before taking another drink of his soda.

"If you don't start talking, I WILL shock you." Dib threatened, instinctually not liking a quiet Zim at all.

"And if I have nothing to say to you?" Zim asked, glaring at Dib defiantly.

Dib glared, thinking on this for a while. "Then every chance I'll get I'll touch you; claws of yours or not. I'll GET you to trust me." Then he'd win for sure and this wouldn't be called a 'tantrum' but a battle strategy.

Zim rolled his eyes in a show that that wasn't going to work on him this time. Though the touch still scared him to tears he'd been doing research whenever Dib wasn't around to control his reactions to it. He wasn't quite sure if he was good at it yet though cause Dib didn't touch him very often.

"I'm never going to trust you human."

Dib narrowed his eyes challengingly at Zim, pulling his hand over slightly and tapping a finger on the soda, just a centimeter away from Zim's claws before finally toughing them tip to tip.

Zim froze up, just staring at the scene of someone else's skin touching his own. But he wouldn't give Dib the satisfaction of reacting any more than that, after all, it was just their fingers that were touching.

Dib watched him, not grinning or frowning or anything, just studying. He didn't want Zim to cringe up or react bad at all. He felt like he deserved SOME trust from the alien, and the fact that he still didn't seem to trust him and a simple touch- as if he'd do something wrong like rip his clothes of left a bad taste in his mouth.

He traced his fingers up until his hand laid on top of the others- his eyes still fixated on Zim's. "Zim, can I ask you a question?"

"Wha-what?" Zim asked, not taking his eyes off of the human's hand though leaning back a bit as if to get away.

The human slowly let his fingers glide to Zim's elbow, being careful to not make it seem like he was grabbing onto Zim, or applying any pressure or anything of the nature.

"You don't like anyone touching you because of what happened, right...? Because you don't want anyone taking advantage of you.." Dib began softly. "..but you kind of mess with me that way.. fully aware that I won't do anything back to you... and so you're in control.. but you know I won't do anything- but still you.. go 'deer in the headlights' at my touch. Why do you kiss me when you still freeze on me touching you?"

Zim's hand gave a spasm and he took a deep breath, saying, "It-it's funny when I do it and..." He took another deep breath. "... I know you would never... do that, but... it's not that that I fear... it's other things..."

"What things?" Dib gingerly let his fingers to Zim's shoulder, keeping his intense eyes on Zim's.

"You confuse me." Zim said simply as if that would explain everything.

Dib ran his fingers across the bridge of his shoulders and to his throat where his hand slowly made their way to his jaw line. "Confused? Like I'm going to hit you or something instead?"

"S-something like that." Zim said, scooting back a little on his stool. "We're always fighting... you know, throwing punches, kicking, slapping... but, you're so gentle when you touch my skin, and, it confuses me."

Dib looked at Zim, now a little confused himself as he rested his palm up against Zim's cheek. "It shouldn't. You should know the difference from when I'm violent and when I'm not." He slowly moved closer to the irken to let his other hand lightly touch Zim's other shoulder. "This isn't hurting, is it? Just know when I touch you like this- it's all that is.. a touch."

Zim looked off to the side, still tense at an unhealthy level.

"When is your date again?" He asked as a way to change the subject.

"Don't worry about it. It's not until later." Dib let his forehead lay against Zim's. "Why? Are you afraid?" He pestered on.

"No..." Zim said defiantly. "Though I would like you to get your big head out of my face."

"Fine.." Dib sighed, lifting his head off of Zim's and retracting his hands, though letting one stay and touch fingers with Zim's. "..My head's not big you know.. and.. I didn't find you're uncomfortablness funny."

Zim sat up a little straighter, asking, "Then why do you do it?"

"Because it bugs me that you're still uncomfortable when I DO touch you. I want to get rid of that- expose you to my touch more often." Dib explained, pulling up a stool from behind him and sitting on it.

Zim's hand gave another small spasm as he said, "But I don't want you to touch me."

"But I DO want to touch you!" Dib paused, and his faced screwed up some. "Wait that came out wrong."

"Look, Dib, we're enemies, we aren't SUPPOSED to trust each other." Zim said, pulling his hand away from Dib's. "If you happen to find some trust in me then that's your own poor judgment."

Dib stared at him for a while. "You're right. You're absolutely right. What the hell am I thinking?" He let out a loose chuckle. "We're enemies still."

"When am I NOT right?" Zim grumbled, grabbing his soda and going back into the living room.

"Ninety nine point nine percent of the time." Dib retorted, resting his head on his hands with his elbows on the table.

"Compared to your percentage I'm not worried." Zim said, flopping down on the couch.

Dib made a mocking gesture, flapping his fingers and thumb in the air to imitate Zim's talking. "Yeah, yeah. You only THINK that, but I can assure you, I'm right more often."

"If you say so." Zim said, clearly unconvinced. "Let me know when your delusion becomes reality will you?"

Dib glared, got up, and walked to the couch, jumping over the head of it to flop on the cushions. "I'm curious as to who's the one really having the delusions. You, or me." Dib now smirked, pulling closer towards Zim.

"Damn it, Dib!" Zim yelled, putting his soda down on the table. "Back off!"

Dib's smirk widened as he pulled even closer to Zim. He might win this one. "I'm curious, Zim. What would you say if I told you I love you?"

"I'd tell you to stop smoking whatever the hell it was you were smoking or give me some of it." Zim said, scooting back into the arm of the couch.

Dib grinned smugly, keeping a close eye on the fidgety Zim.

["What do you want from me!?" Zim yelled.

"I want to see you squirm." He gave a sick, sadistic grin, although he was making no motion to do anything.

"You sound like a rapist when you say that now Back. OFF!" Zim yelled, giving Dib's shoulders a hard shove.

"But you're oh, so very rapable, Zim!" He laughed, half heartedly, forgetting about how sensitive Zim was about that.

"Yeah, let's all rape Zim 'cause we're drunk and he's small!" Zim mocked, hopping off the couch and backing away from Dib.

Dib gave him a confused look. "You're not small, Zim.. Or.. well.. you are I guess compared to me but.." Then he caught on. Realization hitting his face and he sat flat on his butt. "It was a joke, Zim.."

"I don't care!" Zim yelled. "Stop making fun of me!"

Dib looked up at Zim with a concern look to his eyes. "But we're enemies. You even said so yourself."

"That doesn't mean you have to poke and prod at my past!" Zim yelled again. "Call me ugly, slap me around a little but DON'T start bringing up things from my past!"

"You win!" Dib held his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry. Whatever. It's not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal!?" Zim asked, pouncing on Dib and digging his claws into the human's shoulders. "How would you like it huh? How would you like it if I took you right now, tearing your flesh to shreds, then after I was done taking everything your body had to offer I killed your sister, or Gretchen?"

Dib stared up at Zim, fear slowly lining into his eyes. His breath grew unstable. "Z-Zim.. Zim, what are.. what are you doing..? You-you- Get off of me!" He muttered uneasily, forgetting about the shock switches in his arm.

"No, maybe you need to know what I'm going though." Zim said in a deathly quiet voice. "Maybe you need to know how I feel every time you touch me with your disgusting skin, what it's like to have to put up with that!"

Dib cringed and fidgeted in fear under the weight of Zim. "Get off Zim! This isn't funny! Stop it!" His breath quickened as did his heart. "Zim..!"

Zim leaned in close to Dib, glaring at the human and saying, "I'm not laughing."

Dib held his breath, holding his head out to the side to give him at least a little distance between him and Zim. "You don't want to touch me..." He said, his voice lowered.

"You're right, I don't." Zim said, back off and sitting up before saying, "Though hurting you sounds like fun right about now." And with that he swiped his claws across Dib's chest, leaving three shallow scratches in their wake.

Dib griped his chest, blood already oozing out. He glared up at Zim with still a trace of fear in him after seeing how much control Zim could have over him. "You didn't have to go that far, Zim!" He said, wincing a bit in the pain as the blood ran down his arms.

"Sure I did," Zim said, scooting back over to his side of the couch.

* * *

Zim/Gretchen: MEH!

Dib: TSI!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Here it is! Chapter 2! LEAVE ME ALONE! -hides-

But don't forget to review...

* * *

Dib retreated on the couch before standing to his feet, fingers nimbly scaling over his own chest, staining themselves in blood. His eyes stared wide at Zim. "Wh-" He held his breath and his question. "I- I'm sorry.." Fear was visible on the human's face- the type of fear he had never before shown Zim.

"Yeah, now you are." Zim said, giving a sharp glare.

Dib backed up more. What was he thinking? Maybe Zim was right, maybe he really didn't trust Dib at all. No, that couldn't be right- perhaps he did trust Dib, but that Dib just screwed up so horribly wrong. "I'm - I'm- Whatever." He turned and quickly left Zim alone in the living room to go up back to his room.

Zim pulled his knees up to his chest to glare at the TV angrily. Why did he feel so bad for hurting Dib all of the sudden? He DID deserve it after all. Zim was completely justified in what he did. At least that how he felt yet a small pang of guilt still made itself known despite all of that. Should he apologize?

Dib groaned, lying on his bed with his shirt thrown off elsewhere and a needle and wiry thread penetrating his skin to slip through to the other side in making an awkward stitch on his chest. Curse that Zim and his overly sharp claws! He bent his head down, watching his chest awkwardly, and flinching every time the needle went through him.

Zim growled, unable to concentrate on his show at the thought of Dib up there bleeding to death or something equally disturbing. So he got up and made his way to the human's room to knock on the door.

"It's open." Dib announced from his spot on the bed. He arched his back, putting the finishing touches to the stitch job.

Zim entered the room and, in a voice that clearly said he wasn't doing this for his health, asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I only got a cat-scratch." Dib muttered, snipping the wiry thread and dropping himself back down on the bed.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or relieved." Zim said, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of Dib's bed.

Dib pulled himself up with a groan and began putting away the medical stuff. "Forget about it."

"Don't tell me what to do," Zim pouted, just feeling like being angry with Dib.

A bit of hair fell in Zim's face and try as he might he couldn't seem to keep it out so he just took the whole wig off and tossed it somewhere.

Dib laid a half-hearted glare on Zim. "Remember it, then, I don't care." He then captured more leaking blood. He couldn't help but have his own mixed feelings towards Zim; one of anger and one of something apologetic.

Zim sighed and decided to glare at something else. "Don't sound so bitchy if you don't care."

"Isn't that the best time TO sound bitchy? When you don't care?" Dib gave another glare at Zim but roughly shook his head. He had a feeling he had to be nice to the other now. "Whatever. I'm sorry. Just, do what you want."

"Does that mean I can leave?" Zim asked, grumbling.

Dib gave him a deadpanned expression.

"I don't hear a no." Zim said, turning to Dib and smirking.

"Zim, you're not leaving until the deal is up. You know that." Dib gave him an unamused look as he watched the other.

Zim's smirk disappeared and he flopped onto his back on the bed, asking, "When will that be?"

"You'll get to go back to your 'home' when Gretchen and I start living together.. and you'll be free once we divorce and Gretchen and I will marry." Dib answered somewhat exhausted manner, lookingback at Zim, wondering vaguely what he was doing on his bed.

"Then hurry it up, alright?" Zim grumbled, sitting back up, antennae twitching furiously as he was unable to keep still.

Dib watched idly, the antennae catching his attention. He laid back down, propping himself up with only and elbow and captured one of those long black stocks in his fingers and began feeling their texture- despite what all happened downstairs.

Zim squeaked at the sudden touch, wanting to pull back but unable to as the touch continued, slowly relaxing him.

This perked Dib's curiosity and he watched the other's face as he began rubbing more concentrated towards the base of the antennae, where they met Zim's head. "These feel good?"

"They are... very sensitive." Zim said around a small hum.

Dib smirked, forgetting the pain on his chest totally as he ran his fingers along them more. "What do these do, anyway? Just feel good? Letting loose tension?"

"No," Zim said, wanting to shake his head but not wanting to dislodge those fingers. "I hear with them too and sense... things 'n stuff."

"What kind of things?" Dib was sure by now he was becoming annoying with questions, but this was so intriguing! What paranormal investigator would pass this up?

"Like vibrations and other things." Zim said almost drowsily. "Like, I can sorta feel your joints rubbing together. If you don't take better care of your hands you'll have arthritis in a few years."

Dib stared in shock, his fingers stopping in their place for a moment. How unusual.

Zim growled, annoyed at Dib's pause, his antennae twitching for attention.

Dib repositioned himself onto his back, no elbow propping him and he went back to work with both hands, climbing up and down the long stocks, once he had noticed how needy they had become. "You're so weird."

"Am not," Zim pouted, scooting closer to Dib, almost on top of him.

Dib continued to watch, a small smirk planted on his lips. He started just ghostly touching the antennae up and down rather than rubbing it like before, watching closely to see Zim's every reaction.

Zim hummed again, his eyes falling shut.

Dib's finger ran long up to the tip now to feel the rough antennae's jagged tip.

Zim 'hmph'ed in discomfort and using his own hands brought Dib's back down to the base.

Dib's curious fingers found their way back up, interested in Zim's control over his hands.

Zim growled and brought Dib's hand back down.

"Stay," He commanded.

Dib did just that, not moving his hands anymore, along with his fingers. A firm pout on his face. "Why should I?"

"Because I don't want you touching the tips." Zim said, pointing to said tips. "It's not relaxing."

"Fine," Dib groaned, going back to rubbing near the base. How demanding Zim was! He didn't even have to do this for the other! Still though- his eyes drooping was almost a reward in itself. He traced his fingers up and down. Oh, how interesting was their texture- like soft sandpaper that couldn't scrape you, or like a cat's tongue, more loving than cleaning.

Zim hummed again and sighed, letting Dib know he was pleased once more.

"So- does this mean you'll owe me a backrub?" Dib asked, deciding he'll take advantage of this comfortable Zim.

"Maybe," Zim said, cracking one eye open at Dib.

Dib stopped, raising his hands up into the air indicating he wouldn't continue unless he'd get something in exchange.

Zim whined and bent down so he was now lying on top of Dib in an almost begging position. "Alright..."

"Really?" Dib asked in slight disbelief.

"You stopped me earlier- not that I'm complaining though." Dib smirked, entangling his fingers with the stickish stocks coming out of Zim's head.

Zim tried to say something more but couldn't even mumble any more, though what became of his words sounded something akin to, "Fuck you."

"Love you too." Dib snickered, enjoying his power over Zim.

Zim lifted a hand up to lazily wave Dib off as he fell asleep against the human and lightly dozed.

Dib looked down at Zim in surprise. He had fallen asleep in his enemy's arms! Dib just smiled, leaning back and allowing Zim to lean back with him. He had a few hours to spare… A little nap would be good for the both of them, and it's not like Zim would do anything if he woke up in this position; he was sober when this happened. So just like that, Dib nodded onto sleep after many thoughts of how the Alien race could actually be like on their home planet.

Zim slept on for three hours, turning over once to be on his side and not on top of Dib.

When he woke up he was horribly surprised to find himself next to Dib and jumped back, falling off the bed and hitting his head in the process, yelling, "SHIT!"

Dib opened his eyes slowly and peered over at the fallen Zim, looking disheveled and tired. "Am I that ugly?" He asked groggily, dissatisfied with Zim's reaction.

"N-no, I just... don't remember falling asleep next to you..." Zim said, sitting up and rubbing his head, stopping when a thought struck him. "We-we didn't get drunk and do... things did we?"

Dib gave him a dull annoyed look. "First of all; You didn't fall asleep next to me; you fell asleep on top of me. That makes things better, huh?" He asked sarcastically. "Second off, wouldn't you remember taking a beer at least? Third, how can we 'do things' when we still have all of our clothes on. Lastly; how can you not remember?" Dib felt a little insulted.

"I remember you rubbing my..." Zim blushed. "Did I fall asleep on you?"

"Yes. I already said you did." Dib frowned at him. "Geeze, Zim."

"No, I meant," Zim shook his head. "Never mind."

Now Dib's curiosity was aroused. "No, what?"

Zim sighed and folded his arms on the bed and rested his chin on top, saying, "Whenever she would play with my antennae I always fell asleep." Zim didn't clarify who 'She' was, he knew he didn't have to, Dib would know. "I would always wake up in her arms and she would tell me how adorable it was. I hated it when she told me that. Now I wish I could hear it again."

Dib stared at him in surprise, but the surprise soon turned soft into sadness and regret. "I.. did something unforgivable, didn't I?"

Zim shook his head, saying, "No, it was nice actually." He then looked up at Dib and asked, "Do you often... remember your mother?"

Dib, a little startled and taken aback tensed up a great deal. He exhaled, slouching his shoulders and looking down. This was a horrible topic. "Yeah, but my memories of her.. are blurry.. and not many of them.. but they're important to me."

"You make me remember her a lot... mostly her death... but, I like to remember her." Zim said, closing his eyes as if he could see her face now.

Dib lifted his eyes to watch Zim in this silent trance for a bit. He wanted to say sorry so bad because he knows that it hurts himself when he remembers his mother, no matter how happy the memories made him feel. No, he was going to say sorry, even if the Irken thought it to be crazy coming from his enemy. "Zim... I'm sorry.. I.. don't know.. what I do to do it or anything... but I'm sort of sorry.." He said in all seriousness and delicateness, looking down, feeling as though his heart could rip into shreds.

"Well, touching me doesn't help." Zim pointed out, his fear of touching havening arisen on the night 'she' died. "But, I don't mind you touching my antennae I guess... just not the tips, they're sensitive."

Dib fidgeted. "I can't promise I won't touch your skin or anything.. to be truthful.. I really do want to.. and want you to trust me in that perspective but... But I'll try to be more considerate.. and.. and.. I'll give you antennae rubs.. per massages maybe?" Dib let out a weak, embarrassed laugh, feeling suddenly uncomfortable from the mention of his mother.

"Ok," Zim said, not voicing the fact that he would probably never trust Dib to touch him but not wanting to get into another argument over it. "I guess I can live with that."

"Okay then.." Dib slid off of the bed. "I should.. probably get ready to go now.. I'm supposed to pick her up in.. like.. an hour.."

"Alright," Zim said, picking up his wig and putting it on before heading down the stairs and adding, "Give me a call if you decide to bring her home, ok?"

Dib smirked. "Okay." He smiled a real genuine smile for a change before shutting the door and stripping himself of his clothes. "Damn these cuts.." He cursed to himself, tracing where Zim had gone berserk on him earlier and slashed him. He then put on better clothes, gave Gretchen a ring, and happily went down stairs.

Zim was once more watching TV, this time an action movie with lots of explosions. "You leaving now?" Zim asked.

"Yeah. Hey, are you going to be alright here alone in the house by yourself?" Dib asked while making his way to the door.

"Of course, I'm emo, not suicidal, now go, have fun, I have a movie to watch." Zim said with a wave of his hand.

Dib rolled his eyes at Zim, knowing now it's going to bug him the whole date that Zim might be cutting while he was out having fun. "Alright, well, night, I guess."

And just like that, Dib was gone, leaving poor little ol' Zim all alone in this great big technological house.

Zim watched the door, staring at it until he heard Dib drive away, when he did a wide smirk crossed his face and he jumped over the back of the couch and ran back up to Dib's room, having wanted to try this since the idea came to him two months ago.

"Computer, I need medical supplies."

"Access denied." The computer sighed. "You're not Dib."

"Damn," Zim swore. "You just act so much like my base I figured you must be a copied program and would work." Zim stared at the ground before looking up and asking, "You must know a lot about this house though right?"

"I _am_ the house." The computer mumbled. That was a yes.

"Alright, alright, don't get snippy." Zim grumbled, then smirked. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know if there's any alcohol still lying around the house from when Dib was hiding it from me, would you? Any he might have missed?"

"Why yes. Yes there is." The computer said drolly. "Three out of twenty bottles remained."

"WHERE!?" Zim asked excitedly.

"One is behind Stephen King books in the study. Another is in the closet under a pile of spare blankets." The computer yawned. "And lastly, there is a bottle of Vodka under your bed, Zim."

"Really?" Zim blinked in surprise before going to each place and grabbing the bottles.

Sure enough, there were three bottles exactly where the computer had said there was.

Zim ran down to the kitchen with the bottles and set them on the table, asking, "What other kind of trouble could I get in?" He opened one of the bottles, the vodka, and asked as an afterthought, "These things don't go bad do they?"

"Not that I've noticed from Dib." The computer drolled out.

Zim shrugged and took a large gulp, cringing at the taste and putting it down. That when he spotted the kitchen knife, just sitting there in the knife holder. "What an idiot!" Zim yelled, going over and grabbing any knife he'd use to cut himself with and setting them down on the table.

"Computer, are there any other knives that I could get access to other than in the kitchen?" He asked.

"You have access to a dagger under Dib's mattress. You also have access to the miniature scalpels in the paranormal room in the basement. In the garage there are saws, daggers, knives and a butt-load of razors." The computer sighed, talking as if it was listing off things.

Zim couldn't stop grinning and went to each place listed, getting anything that looked like something he'd hurt himself with and put them on the kitchen table.

The computer sighed, now having a friend to talk to, however boring THEY were. "Having fun?"

"You have no idea, just wait until you see Dib's face!" Zim said, continuing on his hunt for trouble.

"He's going to get depressed." The computer said depressingly. "There's a razor behind you, by the way." The computer told Zim as he hunted in the garage.

Zim grabbed it a shrugged, saying, "He's made me depressed before." He got the rest of the knives and put them on the table, asking, "What's next?"

The computer was silent for a while. "Personal possessions that make him depressed?" It offered.

"Oh, where!?" Zim asked, eyes wide with wonder.

"Two areas; there is a box hidden in the back of Dib's closet, and another one in the attic."

Zim nodded and dashed up the stairs to Dib's closet, pulling it open and kneeling before the entrance, pulling the box out of its hiding place.

What he saw inside depressed him slightly. It was like a box of memories. Pictures of Dib and Gaz when they were little, lots of their mother and a few of their father even. They all looked so happy, like one of those TV families that always got into trouble and helped each other out of it in the end, everyone having learned a lesson.

There were also a few trinkets in there, probably his mom's, like bracelets and earrings and other jewelry and a small box that, when opened played a sweet song that sounded like it should have been a lullaby of some sort, but it just sounded sad to Zim.

"I can't use this." Zim said sadly, putting everything back the way it was, not knowing if he even wanted to see the attic anymore.

"You wanted depression. I showed you personal." The computer let out a groan of boredom. "Make up your mind." Truth be told, this electronically house kind of wanted to see his master wither in discomfort.

"Yeah, but this is too personal, what's in the attic, exactly?" Zim asked.

"His stalker collection of you." The computer answered.

Zim's eyes went wide. "This I've got to see." With that he got up and made his way to the attic. Where there were various box's all labeled and in alphabetical order. "He's obsessive compulsive isn't he?"

"Yes." The computer answered, assuming that Zim didn't speak to himself like Dib did, showing that maybe the computer could get some attention.

"Thought as much," Zim said, finding the boxes labeled 'Zim' in the very back and opening a few.

Inside was, well, everything! Fuzzy video recordings, pictures, a few of which had him without his disguise, mementos from various fights they've hand, boots and gloves he's lost, scraps of clothing, pieces of weapons, he couldn't even count them all!

In one box there was nothing but note pads, each one containing little facts about himself Dib noticed that not even he himself knew. Like that he always put his right boot on first but fastened the left one first, that he wrote with his right hand and drew with his left, all the different laughs he used and what each one symbolized, the way he would obsessively tug at his gym shirt when they had to take P.E. in hi skool, and the way he moved his fingers when he was planning something, along with various other things he was amazed to note now were true.

"This is... scary."

The computer moaned with absolute dreadfulness that it had to be stuck here in a house. "Yes. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, perfect tease material." Zim said, grinning widely and grabbing the whole box of notes to take down to the kitchen.

The computer sighed. "The pile on the table is getting heavy. What reaction do you predict Master of having?"

"Shock, worry, and then annoyance." Zim said, putting the box next the table on the ground.

The computer and Zim chatted idly for a while until a car could be heard pulling in. A joyous "Hunny, I'm home!" arose from the door as Dib entered, grinning like an idiot. "Zim," He began happily. "I think that this is it! I think that-" The human stopped short when he saw what was on the table, forcing him to drop his smile and arms. "Zim?" He asked, walking closer to the table, noting the bottles first, then the knives, and then a heap load of his information on Zim.

It was interesting how quickly his face went from pale to red, whether it be shame or embarrassment. "ZIM! What's going on here?!" He asked panicky.

Zim walked into the kitchen casually, asking, "What?"

Dib ran his hand through his hair, breathing harshly. "What.. What is this!?"

"This?" Zim asked, leaning on the table and smirking. "This is you being careless."

"You-- You.. You didn't.. Cut yourself, did you?" he picked up a razor, fear going throughout his mind.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Yes Dib," He said sarcastically. "I SLICED my thighs to ribbons, you should have SEEN all that BLOOD, it got everywhere, walls, floors, counters, you name it there was blood there."

Dib got weak on his knees, not catching the sarcasm. "Why? Because I left you alone while I was out with Gretchen?" He felt sick to his stomach.

"What?" Zim asked, looking at Dib oddly. "N-no, I didn't fucking cut, Dib. Geeze."

Dib sighed an air of relief. "Y-you know, this stuff.. It's.. It's not what it seems.." He grabbed the opened bottle of Vodka, feeling sick to his stomach with the pressure of Zim's presence.

"I know," Zim said simply, taking the bottle from Dib. "I was just teasing you. Now how did your date go?"

Dib grabbed hold of another bottle on the table. "Perfect... Zim, did you know she wants children? It's just like Dad and I want.. and.." He looked down blushing a bit. "She's really gorgeous and smart, and her laugh sounds so good, and when she smiles.. I kind of melt.. I think this is it."

"So, when do you and I... you know, break it off?" Zim asked, looking down into the bottle of alcohol.

"I guess when I ask her to marry me and she says yes.." Dib smiles up at Zim, swishing the bottle in hand.

Zim nodded and took another drink of the vodka, saying, "Hurry up and make her fall in love with you then Dib, because I miss sleeping in my own bed."

"You have your own bed here!" Dib said angrily before popping open this other bottle. Hey, if Zim could drink in front of an alcoholic trying to stop- he can drink too. He took a rather large gulp.

"It's not MY bed." Zim corrected Dib. "It's YOUR bed that I'm borrowing. And if you get drunk on that I'm revoking you liver privileges."

Dib narrowed his eyes. "No. It's your bed. I gave it to you. Happy belated birthday." He scowled. "And anyway, it's not right for you to drink in front of me unless I can, too." He took another gulp.

"I don't want your bed!" Zim insisted. "And I never said you couldn't drink I said you couldn't get drunk."

"What's the point in drinking if not to get drunk?" Dib hissed. "And of course you want my bed! I took care in finding one soft enough for you and your crummy PAK so be grateful!"

"It's not like I'm taking it with me!" Zim argued. "God I can't get into one conversation with you without some argument popping up!"

Dib sighed, setting the bottle down and slowly collecting all of the knives and other sharp objects.

Zim went over to the sink and started emptying the vodka out, leaning on the sink to watch it go down the drain.

Dib's head perked up at the noise and he instantly set all of the sharp things back down on the table and ran over to Zim. He repositioned the bottle in Zim's hand so that it would stop pouring out. His breathing calming down some after saving the rest of the bottle, at least temporarily.

"What?" Zim asked, looking annoyed. "I thought you didn't want me to drink in front of you since you aren't allowed to get drunk and what's the point of having it here if that's the case?"

"But.. It's such a waste..." He looked disappointed in himself for saving the liquid, but needy for it since he hadn't had a drink for so long. He'd take any chance he'd get.

"Dib," Zim sighed before looking up at Dib. He studied the human's face for a while before setting the bottle down and saying, annoyance showing clearly in his voice, "Do what you want, I don't care."

Dib looked worriedly at Zim. "No," He said coldly. "You're right. I'm disgusting." He turned the bottle again, letting and trickle down the drain.

Zim looked back at Dib and said, "I never said that."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it. I know I was." Dib grumbled some curses at himself as he threw the empty bottle away.

"I wasn't thinking it either, stop being a smeet." Zim said, turning to go into the living room.

"Just what of that was smeetish!?" Dib asked, now going to the table to pick back up the kitchen knives and putting them up in the kitchen.

Zim flopped down on the sofa and sighed, saying, "You're being immature, calling yourself names because you feel guilty. Just get over it."

Dib grumbled more things under his breath but stopped when he stood in front of the box of Zim-related goodness. A steady blush covered his face. "How'd you find these things, anyway?" He ruffled through the box a little bit, finding a picture he had taken recently of Zim being asleep.

"It's amazing what you can get into when you're bored." Zim said, not wanting Dib to know about his little chat with the house's computer.

Dib hid the recent picture down far into the box and abandoned Zim's things completely, now taking the razors and saws, everything that came from the garage into his hands. He carried them to the garage and set them down, sighing alone in the room. Just how much of a hold did Zim think he had on him? How much DID he have on him? This felt awful, embarrassing, and intimidating.

Zim kind of felt bad now. He didn't mean to make Dib THIS depressed, just kind of awkward and worried. He sighed, wondering if he should apologize or slap Dib silly and make him get over it.

"You went through all of this effort of running all around the house just to do this. Why? It doesn't make any since, you dork." Dib murmured while taking up the knife that was hidden under his bed and in the bathroom. If Zim had found that knife under his bed- what else was he digging through? Dib sighed in wonder if his clothes got touched. No telling WHAT creepy fetishes Zim might have gotten after shopping with that Meep Demon Shelby.

"Because I thought it would be funny to see the look on your face. But it wasn't." Zim said, shrugging.

Dib rolled his eyes. "You're so immature. It's no wonder why you went to fifth grade when you came here."

"And if I went into the twelfth grade with my height people would saaaay...?" Zim gave Dib a 'duh' look and flipped his hand, urging Dib to finish for him.

"You're an alien." Dib rolled his eyes once again. "That would have made my job easier... but.. How DID you grow, anyway? Isn't your kind supposed to be short and STAY short?" He asked, slowly walking with the blades towards the stairs.

"Must be the gravity here or something." Zim said with a shrug. "Can't be the food, that stuff isn't even good for HUMANS."

Dib made a humming noise and climbed up stairs to put away the objects of pain before coming back down once again. "I don't know. It could be the food. I've heard that people from other countries known to being short had taller children after the introduction of Bloaties." He informed Zim, walking over to the box and hesitating before taking hold of it. "But then again, you don't eat that stuff." He lightly chuckled. "Yes, must be the gravity."

"Might also be something in the air, too." Zim said, tilting his head back to watch Dib.

Dib stood and thought for a bit while holding the heavy over obsessive box. Nodding to himself, he took it upstairs, scooting it under his bed and returned to the table that still had two bottles on it.

Zim watched Dib intently, waiting to see what Dib would do.

Dib stared at the bottles, brain tugging him two directions. He could save it for later and claim Zim had no say in the matter, or he could pour them out. One included guilt, while the other dominated the feeling of justice and dissatisfaction of a need.

Deciding he didn't know just WHAT to do, he left them on the table and walked back over to Zim, letting them taunt him at the back of his mind until he could figure what to do with them.

He sat on the couch, throwing his feet on the coffee table, and folding his arms. That was the smart decision, he decided! To just leave them there!

Zim gave Dib an unimpressed look but didn't say anything. Dib was an adult and could do what he wanted and it's not like he was drinking them so it was ok for now.

Dib glanced at Zim and noted his expression. He glared at his feet, knowing exactly why Zim was giving him that look. "I didn't know what to do with them, okay?" He finally spat out, more angry at himself than at Zim.

Zim shook his head, saying, "It's your call, just remember what I'll do to you should you get drunk anywhere near me."

Dib sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. This was going to be a very hard decision. "I want to poor them out..." But he couldn't. Every fiber in his body was sticking him to that chair.

Zim turned his attention to the TV, saying, "You confuse me, Dib. If you want to do it then do it."

"I can't, though!" He kept his eyes on his boots.

Zim sighed and looked back at Dib, saying, "You're weak."

Dib fidgeted a little, debating if he should move or not. "Maybe.."

"No maybe about it, you're weak, even by human standards." Zim said, turning back to the TV.

Dib turned and glared at Zim. "No I'm not. Not by human standards at least!" Or maybe he was? "Everybody has their problem.. This is just mine.. I think.. I'm pretty strong seeing how I haven't gotten drunk for a while!"

Zim grunted and turned to the two bottles on the kitchen table, saying, "Yet you can't even throw away two bottles of CRAP."

Dib narrowed his eyes. "You mean my only escape away from this hell and towards a deluded happiness?"

"What good is a deluded happiness that will just fade away and make you feel worse later?" Zim asked, glaring at Dib.

"At least it's SOMETHING, _okay_!? You know, YOU seem a lot happier drunk, and if you're depressed or whatever afterwards, that's your OWN problem. I've learned to accept the feeling afterwards. I feel a lot more free then than I ever do sober." Dib retorted, his own pain echoing through his voice.

"Then GET drunk!" Zim yelled, standing up. "I don't care! Just stay away from ME!"

"You're not understanding me, Zim! I don't WANT to get drunk!" Dib yelled back, also standing up. "I don't WANT to be sober, but because of you and your fucking self, I don't WANT to be drunk, either! I just feel a need for it!"

Zim sighed in frustration. "You aren't making any sense! Either get drunk or DON'T, but either way I'm going upstairs!" With that he turned to stomp up the stairs.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!" Dib hollered up the stairs and stomped his way over to the bottles. "Man!" He grabbed one of them, staring at the liquids inside.

Zim slammed the door and locked it before slumping against it. He really hated fighting with Dib now. Ever since they'd started the whole fake relationship thing their fights had gone from fun to miserable and he wished Dib wouldn't take everything so personally and that he could understand the human better.

"Damn it, Zim.." He took said bottle and hid himself behind the kitchen counter and sat, beginning to drink it ferociously, guilt attached.

Zim looked up in thought. He felt... bad. Like really bad. Dib had had a nice evening and he just ruined it for the human, and he didn't even get a laugh out of it. The human had seemed really concerned actually. He sighed. And then he had to go and antagonize Dib. He figured he should go apologize. Yes, that's what he'd do, he'd go say that he was sorry, and then Dib wouldn't be in this mood anymore, can go on being happy about his time out with Gretchen and they could both move on with their lives!

With a nod Zim went down stairs, ready to sort things out until he walked into the kitchen... then he was pissed.

Dib glared hazily up at Zim. That Zim.. what a green.. strange monster! Tch. Purposefully screwing up his life! "GET THE FUUUHK AWAY, ZIM!" Dib yelled from the floor, his voice uneven. The bottle had gone out fast. It hadn't been long since Zim went into his room at all, and already it was empty, rolling on the tile.

"DAMN IT DIB!" Zim yelled loudly. He grabbed the front of Dib's shirt and pulled him up with strength one wouldn't guess from Zim's lean form. "I THOUGHT you said you didn't want to get drunk!"

Dib shoved up against Zim, falling back against the counter, bruising his back in the process. "I DIDNT, you faggot green thing!" He glared at the other, rolling his head in the process.

"Yes you DID!" Zim yelled, pointing accusingly at Dib. "I can't BELEIVE you right now! I mean! Just- ARGH!" Zim was ready to pull his antennae out. How could Dib do this!? Without thinking he lashed out at the human, punching him in the jaw.

Dib fell back on the counter, dizzily grabbing hold of his jaw. He glanced up at Zim with his eyes, deep anger rising in them as he pulled himself back up, and grabbing roughly around Zim's neck to suffocate him. "I DIDNT want to gets drunk! I DONT WANT to get drunk!" He complained, whined and growled at Zim, tightening his fingers and thumb as best he could at the moment, wobbling forwards some.

"But..." Zim gasped, trying to pry the hands off. "You did it... ANYWAY!" He brought his knee up hard into Dib's stomach, needing air.

Dib instantly let go, kneeling over with his arms to his gut and stumbled. "Because.. Nng! Of your.. fucking ass!" He toppled himself on top of Zim, unable to hold his balance at all.

"Get.. OFF ME... and got to hell!" Zim grunted, pushing Dib off of himself. "This is your own damn fault! Can't even control yourself!"

"I can control myself FUCKING WELL!" Dib yelled, taking the collar of Zim's girly shirt in his hand, pulling them up and glaring at the other. "Thaz the difference between me gay, and me sober, mutant!" He spat angrily, trying to shove the other away from him the best he could.

Zim stumbled back into the wall and gave Dib a confused look before shaking his head and becoming angry once more. "I don't know what the HELL you're talking about but you're WRONG! If you were able to control yourself you wouldn't be DRUNK right now would you!?" He yelled, stalking up to Dib and staring him down.

Dib patted down the counter until his hand found the knife rack and he carefully slid out a knife that he had put back in there earlier. "Fuck you, Zim! You don't know ANYTHING..."

"And you DO!?" Zim yelled. He gave Dib a small shove, "What the hell do YOU know!? You're a fucking DRUNK!"

A low growl emitted from Dib's throat, his face twisting up with drunken anger and he finally let loose. "FUCKZ YOU, ZIM!" He yelled, taking an angry swipe at Zim with the knife in his hand.

Zim's expression turned to one of shock, then pain. He managed to jump back in time to get away with only a cut on his arm."What the fuck!?" He yelled, holding onto his arm.

"You wanna fucking KNOW something about me, ZIM!?" Dib yelled, wagging the knife in the air angrily like a finger at a bad child.

"Sure, why not?" Zim said careful yet still angrily, taking a step back.

Dib let out a dark grin and wobbled against the counter uneasily. He laughed breathily and readjusted the knife in his hand. "For a while, I thoughts you could help but... I wanna die." Dib forced a grimace as the very same knife with the alien's blue blood jabbed itself into the holder's own stomach. Dib choked a scream, and slipped against the counter slightly.

Zim's eyes went wide and he could only stare for a moment, watching the red blood leak out around the knife."D-dib?" He asked after a while of staring.

Dib slid down to the floor and he looked at the blood on his hand. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Dib yelled, content in his own pain but hating more than anything Zim at the moment, but sobering up pretty quick. It wasn't long however that the his sober state got disguised by a woozy dizziness crawling up to his head and forcing him to fall on his side, staining his clothes in more blood, the pain never ceasing.

"Shit," Zim said, quickly kneeing next to Dib and pulling the knife out quickly to examine the wound.

Dib yipped at the pain, quickly covering the spot up with his arms, trying to ease the throbbing blood-hole and showing his unwillingness for Zim to help.

Zim pulled Dib's arms away and grabbed a dish cloth to press again the wound, not that that did very much good. "What are you trying to do? You idiot!"

Dib tried to yell back, telling him to 'go fuck the fuck away' or something equivalent to just that, but when he opened his mouth, all he could do was groan and cough up blood. He stopped struggling, and his vision began swirling with black.

Zim pulled Dib up and put one of the boy's arms over his shoulder, half dragging him out of the kitchen and fully dragging him up the stairs, leaving a long trail of blood in their wake.

Zim had managed successfully placing Dib on his bed. It didn't take long for blood to already begin soaking into the blankets.

Dib groaned. He could see Zim talk or.. yell at him, but he couldn't hear anything. Everything dimmed and blackened and swirled, and he couldn't manage to remember where he was or why his stomach hurt. His head spun around a little, letting his eyelids sag and drop to a comfortable shutness.

Zim looked around, only to find the medical supplies had been put away, "Damn it!" Zim yelled, ready to kill Dib himself. "Computer! I know I'm not your master, but please, Dib needs medical attention. Could you please bring out the supplies!?"

The computer made buzzing beeping noise that went unheard by the unconscious Dib. It hummed and a new voice answered. "New master: Zim." It rang before going back to its grumpy self. "Fine. Here" Just like that, the tables that had been tucked away came up just for Zim.

"Thank you," Zim said, making a mental note to ask the computer what it meant by 'New master' later. Quickly he got the medical needles, disinfectant, gauze, bandages and anything else he thought he would need to sew Dib up.

* * *

Zim: Me

Dib: TSI


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY TURKEY DAY! WOO! And what could be better on Turkey Day than turkey and an update of Under My Skin? NOTHING, that's what!

I would just like to say that for those of you wondering what Zim's wedding dress may have looked like, or would just like to see some awsome ZaDR art there's a link to my page in my profile and soon there will be a link to TSI's page so you can see the updates there with a neato preview image and a bunch of FANTASTIC ZaDR/TTGK-US art. Visit and fave her!

* * *

Quietly, Dib hummed out a light moan. He felt warm. The soft surface he was on complimented well with the blanket holding him in the bed. He was tucked in nicely. With another hum, the tall male slowly opened his eyes, focusing on a green being he knew as 'Zim' leaning in over him.

"Wha..?" He asked, clearly not knowing what was going on.

Zim's expression went from worried to relieved then to angry."You ASS!" He yelled, slapping Dib hard in the face.

Dib's cheek hit the side of his pillow at the force. He brought his eyes back on Zim before turning his face normal again. "What was that for?!" He asked quickly, bringing a hand up to grab his cheek. That's when it all came back to him. He wore a most pitiful look on his face, followed by a drawn out, "Oh."

"I can't BELEIVE YOU!" Zim roared. "Can't you ever think about ANYTHING!?"

Dib frowned and looked away. A hand, still under the blanket he was so neatly tucked under, ran up his bare skin and feltbandages, slightly moist with what probably was blood where his stomach was.

"You bandaged me," He spoke in a quiet low voice, too ashamed to look at the Irken.

"Well I couldn't let you bleed to death could I!?" Zim asked, clenching his water burned hands.

"No, of course not," After all, if Dib had died, then Zim would never be able to use his pak. Shame washed over Dib harder than anything in his life. "Could you please leave me alone...?"

"Yeah," Zim said, his voice quieter now, though anger still evident. "I have to go clean up your mess anyway."

"Don't," Dib quickly, yet still quietly called back, his eyes never finding their way back to Zim. "I'll do it later. You've done enough."

"Dib, you're not doing a THING later, you got that?" Zim asked angrily, voice raising again. "I'm NOT letting you injure yourself again. I'm tired of fixing you up."

"I'm tired of being fixed up!" Dib finally looked back at Zim. "I don't want you to do any more for me right now, though... You already bandaged me- I'm not going to let you clean up the mess. Let that be my job." He glared before turning his head back to the side.

"WHO SAY'S I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!?" Zim asked. "I want that damn mess cleaned up now and you are in no shape to do it!"

Dib just halfway shook his head, groaning in discomfort, hands crawling to his stomach once more.

Zim wasn't suppose to see that. Zim wasn't suppose to see any of that. Nobody was. Nobody has ever seen that side of Dib before, and Dib never even wanted to admit that side to himself either- but there it was, no evidence even that the very part that Dib hated most about himself existed.

Nobody was suppose to know, especially Zim or his father. "Please?"

"Just get some rest, human." Zim said, not dignifying Dib by using his name. "It shouldn't take me long." With that he turned and left, slamming the door behind him once more.

Flinch.A half hour later, Dib recovered enough strength to remove himself from his bed. He would have gotten out earlier but couldn't find the energy in himself to do that. He groaned wobbling downstairs, holding onto his stomach. He then stopped, watching Zim scrub at the floors.

"What?" Zim asked, sounding more bored than angry now that he knew Dib was ok and he'd had time to cool down and think.

"Nothing." Dib answered. He then strolled slowly to the back of the kitchen, grabbing a rag and spray. He met his way on the far end of the kitchen, slowly going to his knees, and ignoring all possible looks Zim might be giving, went scrubbing away. He was weak, but he was doing it.

Zim glared at Dib again, asking quietly, "Do you WANT me to hurt you?"

Dib continued his scrubbing. "This is my mess."

"I don't care, go back to bed." Zim said, stopping his scrubbing for a moment. "Besides, you're spreading it around, not cleaning it up."

Dib frowned lightly at his poor job. "Wont you let me do something?" He asked, as if Zim was in charge of this household, not him.

Zim sighed and looked around, saying, "Fine fine, you can do the tiled floor, but use a damp sponge and bleach."

Dib stopped what he was doing, pulling up and going to put that stuff away and pull out the new stuff. He stopped in front of Zim. "Hey, Zim?"

"What?" Zim asked, sitting up to better look at the human.

Dib hung his head, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry you had to see that; I don't want to kill myself; and I'm never, ever, in my life, ever going to drink again, not a sip."

Zim sighed, not quite buying Dib's promise about drinking but accepting the apology. "I'm- sorry too." Zim said, looking off to the side. "I meant to apologize early but you were, you know, drunk."

"Why were you sorry?" Dib couldn't help but ask.

"I shouldn't have gone through your stuff and made you worry like that." Zim sighed, going back to scrubbing so he didn't have to look up at Dib. "Sorry for ruining your night."

Dib rubbed his elbow nervously, mop in arm. "It doesn't matter..." He said in a dulled voice. "I ruined my own and... shouldn't have done any of that." He sighed, going back to his spot in the kitchen to mop.

"Why does this always happen?" Zim asked, putting his face in a still healing hand.

"Our fights?" Dib asked to confirmed, staring at the puddle of blood.

"We tease each other and even seem to have fun together sometimes yet it ALWAYS turns into a fight. Why?" Zim asked, sighing in frustration.

"We're not meant to be friends." Dib said simply. "We have fun, and then something reminds us that we shouldn't... And then we get defensive and offensive or ... something." A heavy sigh.

"Yeah," Zim said, remembering what things were like before this relationship.

Dib finished mopping his part of the kitchen. He walked back, with a little difficulty, to put away the mop. Since Zim didn't really want him to work hard, and in all honesty, he hurt too much to work hard, however much he wanted to, he'd have to pick up something simple. "I'm going to go do the bed..." Dib mumbled just loud enough for Zim to hear as he slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Hey Dib, when did our fighting become... not fun anymore?" Zim asked.

Dib came to a complete stop, and looked at Zim. "When reality finally hit us like a bitch..."

"But, I kind of feel like I'm the problem." Zim sighed. "I would like to stop fighting. It's not fun anymore, not even freaking you out seems to be fun anymore."

Dib sighed again, tucking his hands into his pockets, and looking up the stairs. "Hey Zim..? Random question that I know I'll be laughed at for but... ...will you miss me?"

"Miss you?" Zim asked, looking confused. "Like, when?"

Dib blushed and hung his head in shame, scratching the back of it sheepishly. "After the divorce.."

"Why would I?" Zim asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Never mind." Dib side stepped around Zim and began up the stairs. "I'm going to clean my bed now."

"O...kay..."" Zim said, feeling really confused now. Why on Earth would he miss Dib? They live so close to each other. It doesn't even take ten minutes to walk to one another's house.

Dib went to his closet and put a fresh shirt on. He looked in the mirror and frowned at his reflection. He moved on towards his bed, stripping it of its blankets and sheets. He bundled them up and sat on the naked bed. Zim was probably more confusing than he ever dreamed of being.

With a sigh he flopped himself back down on the bed, which in exchange, hurt his wound on his stomach for having to use its toned muscles. He cringed and stared at the ceiling, studying it for any sort of answers it could provide.

Zim scrubbed away blood stain after blood stain, obsessively laying on the color safe bleach and carpet cleaner. After an hour and a half he had done up until Dib's room and he wondered whether or not he wanted to disturb the human. He seemed really down. Deciding that the floor needed to be done and not at ALL curious as to how Dib was doing he knocked on the door.

Dib gasped, quickly sitting up, causing him to yip and grab his side. He had totally forgotten about washing the sheets and replacing them, and had taken a short thoughtful nap instead. "Y-Yes Zim?" He asked, a little embarrassed he was caught out of it.

"I have to do the floor in your room, too." Zim said through the door. "C-can I come in or..." He blushed a little. He couldn't believe he was asking the human for permission.

"Yeah. Of course." Dib answered back, equally confused as to why Zim was actually asking.

Zim opened the door and took a moment to study Dib, making sure he was ok without actually asking before setting to work on the stains, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

Dib watched him for a moment before getting up and leaving the room with the sheets. He came back, not two minutes later, with his own scrub in hand. He came to his knees next to Zim and began working on a spot near him, scrubbing as hard as his now frail body would let him.

Zim looked up at Dib for a moment, about to say something but stopping himself in time. He didn't want to start another fight so he just left it alone and continued cleaning.

Dib looked over at Zim and grinned, knowing he wanted to object. He scrubbed in circular motions. "How are your hands? Getting any burns? Your arm? Does it feel alright?" Dib asked, his polite way of saying it was unfair for Zim to work alone.

"My hands are fine, the healing process is a little slow because of all the iron in your blood but they don't hurt that much anymore and my arm is healing well and I haven't gotten an infection yet." Zim replied, scrubbing harder.

Dib watched him more than the carpet while he scrubbed. After a while of studying him, he gave a small smile, looking back down on the spot he had been working on.

Zim moved on to the next stain, scrubbing hard. He had to stop for a moment to push his hair away from his face but it only fell back due to his lack of ears to tuck them behind.

"Why don't you take it off?" Dib asked, keeping his scrubs consistent.

Zim looked back at Dib, confused by the sudden suggestion before nodding and saying, "Yeah." He took the wig off, letting his antennae spring free when he remembered, "Oh yeah, I owe you a back rub don't I?"

Dib stopped scrubbing for a moment to remember the promise he made Zim make. "Yup. For every time I rub your antennae." He continued scrubbing once more, then moved to another stain to work on.

Zim nodded and put the wig aside to continue working and, after a half an hour more of scrubbing was done.

Dib stretched, grinning proudly at the job they did. He set his scrubber aside and walked to the closet, where he found black and blue plaid blankets that he used to cover his naked bed.

Zim stretched as well, and sighed, saying, "I can give you that massage now if you'd like."

Dib looked back at Zim. "Yeah, I would, actually. Thanks." He got on his knees on the bed. "So… uh… should I lie down or sit up?" He blushed. The thought of this seemed a little awkward.

"Whichever is more comfortable." Zim said with a shrug, getting on the bed behind Dib.

Dib made a noise of acknowledgment and laid down, snuggling his cheek up against the bed and letting his hands go down to his sides. This already felt awkward, and Zim hadn't even touched him yet.

Zim positioned himself with a knee on either side of Dib's legs so he could lean over Dib a put the right amount of pressure on the human's back. He began on the shoulders, slowly moving down.

Dib closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly as his skin crawled with Zim's every touch. It was hard to be relaxed with an alien was rubbing your back, but he tried, however strange, weird, and good it felt, he tried.

Zim used the ball of his hand to put pressure just above the center of Dib's back and pushed up, causing Dib's spine to crack like when one does their knuckles.

Dib let out a groan in pleasant surprised. "Howww do you know to do thisss?" Dib asked as Zim worked his way like this up his back, every once in a while, catching Dib off guard, causing him to groan again.

"You learn a lot of almost useless skills being short." Zim said, remembering his academy days where he would have to give the taller more privileged students back rubs.

"I don't... follow..." Dib mumbled through the blanket, small moans making their way out as Zim continued.

Zim sighed. "On Irk if you're short you're treated like a slave and I was one of the shortest. Basically I had to do a lot of tedious things for the much taller crowds and back rubs was one of them."

Dib tensed up immediately at the thought of that. "Y-you don't have to continue this, Zim..." He didn't want to be grouped together with other taller jerks that would pick on smaller jerks just because of their height.

Zim sighed and continued to rub, saying, "Don't PITY me Dib. I'm taller now, so I can do whatever I want."

Dib tried to relax once more. "You actually 'want' to do this?" He had been slightly surprised hearing the way the Irken had said it. Then, out of nowhere, he squealed and his whole body jerked, tumbling Dib into a world of hurt and one of unique feeling.

Zim flinched back and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Dib grinned wildly. "You tickled me!" He said, seemingly proud of that fact. "It kind of hurt my stitches- but.. That was cool.. I haven't been tickled since I was a little boy." He beamed, now pulling his arms up to lay his head on it.

Zim grinned and pressed that spot again.

Dib jerked over with a yelp, and laughing afterwards. It really did hurt his stomach, but he was so happy about a spot on his body making him laugh.

Zim continuously pressed that spot, enjoying it more so than Dib. "How bad does it hurt?" He asked innocently.

Dib continued laughing, moving his back this way and that, legs sliding around and nails digging into the covers as Zim continued. "Pretty bad.. but.. don't stop!" He laughed.

"Well, if you insist." Zim said, alternating between light poking to digging with the ball of his hand and his thumb.

Dib laughed, biting onto the blanket to control his laughter. If only Zim knew how much this meant to him.

Zim giggled along with Dib's laughter before stopping his movements altogether, an evil smile crawling across his face as he asked, "Are you ticklish anywhere else?"

Dib looked up at Zim, curiously while catching his breath. "I don't know... It's.. been too long."

Zim leaned down and, breathing is Dib's ear, said, "Let's find out." He then ran his hands over Dib's sides, neck, under arms, anywhere that one could tickle a person.

Dib yelped and gasped at every touch. It was apparent that yes, Dib, was in fact, _very_ ticklish all over! He kicked his legs and turned around, trying to ball under Zim for 'protection' as he laughed. The pain in his stomached jabbed harder, but he couldn't help but crave more of this unique feeling.

Zim laughed much like a small child playing with his dog, not letting up on his tickling at all.

"Ziiiiiiiiiiiim!" Dib sounded out, giving Zim encouragement as he laughed hard, and turned to his side.

He was beginning to have difficulties breathing.

Zim saw this and pulled back, grinning at Dib widely.

Dib still laughed, though calming down greatly, panting until he finally let out a sigh of relief. He giggled and looked up at Zim from his position on the bed. "Not exactly what I was expecting in a backrub but.. I thank you anyway." He smiled, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"You're welcome." Zim said with a smile.

Dib smiled back at him, just leaving this moment quiet and sweet. Strangely, it didn't feel awkward for him at all. He rolled onto his back, a hand to his stomach.

Zim kind of made himself comfortable on Dib's thighs, enjoying this moment of peace and not feeling the need to say anything at all, lest he ruin the moment.

Dib found Zim's claws with one of his hands. "You know, I kind of understand... like.. how yesterday I gave you kind of.. good memories and it didn't make you sad."

"Oh yeah?" Zim asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah," Dib intertwined his fingers with Zim's claws. "Mom use to tickle me like that when I was little. It also ended with her." He smiled at Zim still pleased.

Zim's smile turned softer and he gripped Dib's fingers with his own, saying, "I'm glad..."

"Zim.. You know.. I don't give you enough credit, I think.." Dib let his eyes go half closed. "You're a lot less 'evil' than I peg you out to be.."

"No," Zim said, smirking. "I'm evil, and... selfish now I guess."

"Selfish?" Dib asked. His leaders; they were selfish. But Zim? "How so?"

Zim gave Dib a smile, saying, "I'm a felon now, on the run, I don't have to do what the Tallest say anymore. I can do whatever I want."

Dib stared at Zim, then propped himself up on his arms to rise himself high enough to take Zim into an embrace, taking him down with him. "I'm so glad!! Zim!!"

"Th-thanks," Zim said, a little confused by the hug but not caring enough to question it. Humans did it all the time anyway. So he hugged back and said, "I'm glad too."

Dib squeezed him tighter and nuzzled him. "So- you won't be manipulated by them anymore...?" Of course, Zim was kind of manipulated by Dib, that that was aside from the point. "This is for sure you won't take over the planet.. Even if your kind were to come back... You don't have to obey them!" This made Dib so happy that Zim was his own force now and didn't have to listen to these 'leaders' who were just taller than everyone else.

Zim nodded, a little sad that he would never see his home again, but finally coming to terms with everything. His race hated him. He was a defect. But none of that mattered anymore. He had Earth and he actually had a friend or two here. He could be happy on Earth, he knew he could.

Dib smiled and sighed with Zim in arms. "That's so great..." He held him like this for a little while longer. "Everything is going wonderful, you know... And.. Even Gretchen.. I'm.. I'm just so happy! Everything is wonderful and.. And.. Oh, I'm going out on another date with her tonight." He grinned, snuggling Zim.

"That's great!" Zim said, smiling at the human. "When is it?"

"I'm leaving at three. We're going to the Museum of Crazy Things and then out to dinner. I probably won't be back until nine." Dib informed him, thinking highly on how great the date would be.

Zim nodded and said, "Sounds nice, I won't go digging through your stuff this time." The memory of the night before would definitely keep his ass planted firmly in the sofa cushions.

"Thanks..." Dib stroked the back of his head. "Hey, Zim?"

"Yeah?" Zim asked, actually relaxing in the hug.

"I poured out the last bottle and," Dib inhaled. "I'm never going to drink again. I promise." Dib felt proud of himself for the bottle, although, felt sort of pathetic that he actually had to say he'd never have to drink again- just the fact that it got that bad. "No 'I will try not to', I won't. I don't ever want to go through last night again... It was pitiful."

"Really?" Zim asked, smiling at Dib once more. "You mean it, no more?"

"No more." He nodded, pulling away from Zim to read his expression more clearly. "Enough is enough... I can't stand myself sometimes," He laughed lightly at himself. "and I've got to stop. The mere thought of it makes me sick to my stomach."

"Thanks," Zim said, giving Dib a happy expression. "I'm glad."

Dib calmly smiled. "You know... A lot of things have been happening.. and.. I know we haven't been getting along the best or anything but... I kind of feel that.. right now.. We're both perfect. Is that a selfish or conceded thought?"

Zim shook his head, saying, "I don't even understand that, but I'm happy right now, and you seem to be pretty happy, let's not try and analyze that and just be happy."

"You're right." Dib agreed, and embraced Zim better, stroking his back and antennae lightly. "Can we just.. stay here for a bit? Like this?"

"Sure," Zim said, nodding and going completely lax in Dib's arms.

Dib continued to rub Zim's antennae until he got too tired and just let his hand rest on the back of Zim's head.

"What will you do now, Felon?"

"I dunno," Zim said tiredly. "But I'll think of something."

"M'mmm... You know, it's not so bad.. not nearly as bad as I thought.." Dib told him. "I thought you giving Earth up would be bad and good.. That I wouldn't have you complicating me anymore... but you still do.. and," he yawned. "now you've given up on Irk... A planet of jerks.. It just feels so good." He hummed happily, basking in this feeling he'd get with Zim every so often like on their marriage.

Zim was falling asleep quickly and, his eyes drooping and a goofy smile on his face, asked, "You really like Gretchen, huh?"

Dib's heart wrenched, having to think from Zim in a heavenly manor back to Gretchen. She seemed to pale in comparison to Zim at the moment, though, that could just be the whole 'perfect' thing Dib had explained earlier.

"Yeah." Dib answered. "I do."

Zim subconsciously snuggled up against Dib and mumbled tiredly, "I'm happy for you." He reached up and patted Dib's cheek before falling asleep.

Dib smiled at him, sliding a hand to the center of Zim's back to give him a light squeeze, taking in his scent lightly. "Thanks..."

He stayed like this for a while, just letting the Irken sleep on him for a while. His thoughts strayed to Gretchen, and then to Zim, then to Gretchen again, and Dib decided that he probably shouldn't think so much. He turned his face slightly to look at the sleeping Zim. He was adorable when he slept! Go figure.

Zim smiled in his sleep, mumbling things that made no sense to anyone but himself. Dib was soft and warm and Zim slept comfortably with his head against the human's chest.

Dib sighed and finally let himself into his own rest, the weight of Zim on him kind of soothing him. There they lay together for about two hours, sleeping.

When Zim awoke he made very little effort in moving, staring at a poster on the wall and playing with a clump of Dib's hair idly, just thinking.

Dib breathed lightly. Every once in a while, his hands on Zim's back would flinch, lightly fisting, and then going back to normal.

Zim laughed tiredly at Dib's movements, his thoughts wandering to one of the first days this arrangement had been made. He'd mocked Dib for thinking they could ever be friends. But looking from then to now this was defiantly an improvement.

"M'mmm," Dib groaned in his sleep. "Let's.. m'r! Have two children... ... m'mm.. I'm so happy with you..."

Zim turned his head to look at Dib and snickered lightly. He pitched his voice a little and whispered, seeing if he could get a reaction, "Of course I'll have your children Dib, you're soooo wonderful."

Dib squeezed Zim tighter, thoroughly pleased. "Stay with me forever..."

"Of course," Zim said in his pitched voice, stroking Dib's face with the hand he'd been using to play with Dib's hair.

"Love me.. please.." Dib asked, lifting a hand to catch Zim's claws, nuzzling them against his cheek.

Instead of answering Zim leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Dib's lips, both surprising and satisfying himself.

Dib moaned in his sleep lightly, going back to nuzzling the claws. "Zim.." He smiled, quietly moaning his name out.

Zim pulled back quickly, his antennae perking up in shock. Did-did he just hear his name come from the human's lips?

Dib continue to just lay there, breathing quietly as if none of this had happened, despite the light hold he still had on Zim's claws to his cheek.

Zim continued to stare at Dib for a moment before asking, dropping his voice back down to his own, "D-Dib?"

Dib groaned softly in response. He began smiling lightly in his sleep. "I want... to be one of you..."

"One of... me?" Zim asked, blinking down at Dib curiously. What was going on inside that large head of his?

"...Hurry up and bite me, Zim.." Dib commanded drowsily in his sleep.

"B-bite you?" Zim asked, tilting his head a little before shrugging and leaning down, placing a small nip on Dib's neck.

Dib groaned, shifting his body under Zim's a little. "Harder..." He whined, letting his hands rest on the back of Zim's neck and back, keeping him plastered on his body.

Zim groaned in annoyance. He NEEDED to know what that human was thinking of! So, for the sake of information he leaned back down and bit onto Dib's neck harshly.

Dib yelped, digging his nails into Zim's skin as his blood began seeping out. "Let me.. have your blood now... so it'll work... and we can be together forever..." Dib said, rolling his head to the side, presenting his bleeding neck to Zim better now.

Zim pulled back quickly, a look of realization on his face. He'd lived with Dib long enough to know what the exchange of blood meant.

Dib breathed steadily like that for a while, every once in a while groaning, obviously not done with his dream yet, and unsatisfied he was getting the blood he wanted. "Zim..!" Dib whined.

"No Dib," Zim said before looking up and trying to remember how one of the movie vampires would say no. "You-you're not yet ready to-uh- to receive my glorious blood..."

"But I want you.." Dib whined more, squirming a little in his position. He groaned, grabbing the blanket on either side of him. After a while, his face calmed and whatever happened in his dream satisfied his discomfort.

Zim sighed and used the sleeve of his shirt to clean up the blood from Dib's neck before he laid back down against Dib.

Dib sighed in relaxation when Zim's body warmth returned to him, and he continued sleeping like that with Zim for about twenty more minutes when his body was finally telling him to wake up.

Dib groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hand and blinking over to Zim.

"'Bout time you woke up sleeeeepy." Zim said, turning his head to giving Dib a smile.

Dib had to blink a few more times to realize that there was a Zim on top of him that he was holding onto. He had to blink even more to realize that all of this was true and that Zim hadn't killed him for it. He groaned at Zim in response. "How long have you been up?" Dib asked groggily.

"A little over a half an hour, why?" Zim asked.

Dib stretched his arms over his head. "Just thought it was strange that you're still on me." He said, waking up some. "And it is strange. Half an hour?"

"You're... comfortable." Zim said, blushing a little. "And you were talking in your sleep."

"Oh?" Dib asked, noting that Zim still wasn't getting off of him. He grinned at that. "What was I saying?"

"Oh you know, stuff like, 'Don't leave me, I want to be with you forever, BITE ME, Zim.'" Zim said teasingly.

Dib blushed wide eyedly at Zim, but just as quick as the blush came on, it went away. He frowned and rolled his eyes. "Riiiight." He said disbelievingly.

"It's true!" Zim cried, smiling wide.

Dib sighed in frustration. "Are you sure YOU weren't dreaming, Zim?"

"Check your neck, human." Zim said, poking to bite mark. "You told me to bite you, so I did."

Dib's fingers quickly flew to his neck- the side that tickled slightly from the blood he confirmed was there. He stared at the black ink before blushing harder at the Irken behind his hand. He then covered his neck with his hand, looking around the room nervously. "We've been watching too many horror movies," Dib conjured up quickly.

"Duh, they're the only good kind of movies." Zim said, rolling his eyes. "But really, you were saying some pretty weird things."

"Like what?" Dib asked, subconsciously rubbing Zim's back. "Without the sarcasm."

"You were asking for my blood," Zim said, sitting up on his elbows a little. "To 'be one of me'."

Dib tried recalling his dream, but instead drew a blank. He shook his head gently in thought. "I like hunting vampires, though. Being one? Not really..."

"You were also pronouncing your undying love for someone, which was pretty funny." Zim said, leaving out the part where Dib had said his name.

Dib propped himself up on his elbows, confused and staring at Zim in such an odd way. "But I don't love anyone..." He drew out a slow 'huh' in thought. "Maybe I'm so desperate, I'm making up women in my dreams." He let out a small laugh.

"Or maybe you really DO love Gretchen?" Zim offered, shrugging.

"That's too weird." Dib said before considering it. "'I love you, Gretchen.'" His face turned. "It doesn't feel right..."

"Maybe you WANT to love Gretchen." Zim said, poking Dib's nose.

Dib frowned. "Maybe you're right," He answered coolly.

"Of course I'm right." Zim said smugly.

"Not really..." Dib mumbled, not really wanting to argue, but looked up at Zim and smiled. He let out a small yawn. "I think... I might have to hide this bite you gave me."

"Well, if you want to keep Gretchen then yeah you will." Zim said before smirking and adding, "Or you could just say you got bit on a case... hunting vampires."

Dib rolled his eyes, not knowing just how much Zim was joking. "You didn't have to bite me, you know. You left a mark."

"I couldn't figure out what you were dreaming about and you kept whining when I did it wrong." Zim said with a pout, showing that yes, he DID have to bite Dib.

Dib's blush stayed a small pink color. "You can get off of me now."

Zim tilted his head to the side, looking confused. "Why?" He asked. "Are you mad at me or something?"

Dib looked away, embarrassment still clearly shown on his face. "No, it's just.. early or something..." He conjured up.

"Early?" Zim asked. "It's nearly two-thirty."

Dib rubbed his forehead, bringing his eyes back to Zim only to glare. He had foiled his perfectly good excuse and- "Wait, almost two-thirty?"

Zim nodded, a little concerned about the glare.

"I have the date to go on with Gretchen!" The human's voice was quickened.

Zim sat up, nodding and saying, "Oh yeah."

Dib rolled off the bed, catching himself before he could fall off. He darted towards his closet and quickly grabbed his spiked collar that he belted around his neck.

Zim plopped down on his butt, watching Dib, confused by the human's rush.

The pale male dragged his fingers through his hair quickly before staring himself down in the mirror. "I look like shit."

"Then take a shower," Zim said, rolling his eyes. "But I think you look fine."

Dib twisted his face up. "I don't have enough time for a shower, but I don't look right to myself... Maybe I'm just nervous?"

"Noooonsense." Zim said, standing up and putting a hand on Dib's shoulder. "But there are three things you do need to do and you'll be perfect."

Dib looked at Zim's reflection in the mirror, humming out a question.

"One, change cloths because those are wrinkled and bloody." Zim pointed to Dib's clothes. "Two, brush your teeth, and three," Zim pulled Dib's cell phone from his pocket. "Order me a pizza."

Dib gave Zim a slightly surprised look before taking the phone. "Demanding, as usual." He made an unimpressed sound, flipping it open and pressing a number on speed dial, calling a number he's been all too use to calling.

Zim gave Dib a truly happy smile, not at all sorry for being so demanding.

"What do you want?" Dib asked, voice sounding quite firm.

"Green peppers." Zim said shrugging.

Dib placed the order, leaving Zim to sit on his bed as he grabbed his clothes and exited to the bathroom. Not five minutes later, he returned in an entirely new wardrobe; a silky grey-blue button up shirt, pin-stripe pants, his leather boots, and of course, the ever hicky-hidable collar.

"So?" He asked Zim. "How do I look?"

Zim looked consideringly at Dib for a moment, pretending as if he was going to say something nasty before smiling and saying, "You actually look kind of nice, Dib. And that being MY opinion I'm sure Gretchen'll be left breathless."

Dib sighed with relief and gave Zim a smile back. "Thanks!" He looked at his watch and then back at Zim. "It's time for me to leave.. so.. Take care of the house, okay? And quit looking around for stuff; it's kind of embarrassing."

"Of course," Zim said, putting his arms behind his back and smiling at Dib innocently. Well, as innocent as an ex-invader could smile.

"Great, I'll see you later then." And with that, Dib left Zim alone in the house once again as he left to Gretchen's house.

* * *

Zim: Me

Dib: TSI


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS UPDATE! PLEASE DO NOT THROW THINGS AT MY FRAGILE LITTLE HEAD!

* * *

He left his car and walked to the door, pressing the doorbell, and waiting, smiling ear-to-ear.

Gretchen opened the door, wearing a dark grey blouse and a black skirt and a perfect smile.

"Hey there!" She said excitedly. "Don't you look nice?"

"Thanks!" Dib blushed a little, scratching behind his head. "You… you look really nice too." He smiled, bending over and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Shall we?" He stuck an arm out for her to hold.

Gretchen took the offered arm and smiled up at Dib sweetly, asking, "How did you sleep last night?"

Dib smiled at her and tried to recall last night. Oh right; the bloody mess. "Hard." He answered her truthfully, leading her to the car and letting her in the passenger side. "What about yours?" He asked, getting in his side as well and driving off.

"I slept really well." Gretchen said happily. "I had a wonderful dream."

"Yeah? What was it about?" Dib smiled joyously at the road.

"Well, before I went to sleep one of your interviews was playing on TV, so when I went to sleep I dreamt about ghosts and stuff. And you were there, only you were dressed like a pirate!" Gretchen said happily, her smile growing impossibly large.

Dib let out a small laugh and a blush caressed his face once more. "A pirate? What was I doing?" He grinned with glee.

"You were chasing the ghosts." Gretchen said with a giggle.

"As a pirate," Dib laughed. "Okay." He sighed. Today was going to be great. "Where would you like to eat after this?"

"Well," Gretchen looked up and put a finger to her chin in thought before asking, "I'm kind of in the mood for Italian, would that be ok?"

"I love Italian!" Dib grinned. "So.. You said last time you write books now...?" Dib glanced over at the girl before back at the road. "What's your latest about?"

"Well so far I've only written children's books." Gretchen said before adding, "But I'm working on a book for young adults now. It's about a vampire and his pet rabbit."

Dib recalled Zim talking about vampires earlier- that he had a dream of Zim being a vampire himself, and that he actually bit his neck because he wanted to. He couldn't help but pale in his seat a bit. "Well… what's the plot like..? What.. err.. importance does the rabbit have?"

"You know how a lot of people think the rabbit symbolizes fertility? Well it doesn't." Gretchen explained. "It actually symbolizes doom and destruction, so the vampire's coven rejects him for keeping the rabbit and he plots revenge against them." Gretchen ended the sentence with a low, soft voice, trying to sound spooky.

Dib continued driving, thinking a little. "So? How does it turn out?" He asked, interested in this book.

"The vampire realizes that the rabbit is actually evil and has to destroy his best friend!" Gretchen said excitedly.

"Wait-what?" Dib asked, trying to keep his attention on the road. "What happens?!"

"You'll just have to read it and find out won't you?" Gretchen asked, giving Dib a conspiratorial look despite his eyes being on the road.

Dib pouted. "But I want to know... How am I going to sleep at night now with that plot in my head with no ending? You'll hurry writing it, right?" He flashed her a smile.

"Weeeeell." Gretchen said, pretending to think. "I guess since you asked so nicely," She leaned over and placed a kiss on Dib's cheek, smiling back.

Dib smiled, forgetting about the book some as he drove the car into the museum's parking lot. He got out of the car and went to Gretchen's side, opening the door for her and giving her his elbow.

Gretchen smiled and took Dib's arm again, keeping close to Dib as they entered the museum.

Dib smiled at her as they passed through the guards who didn't seem to care about the harmless looking couple.

_'Now, Gretchen is a REAL girlfriend,'_ Dib noted as they walked through the main hall. _'Not at all like Zim who only PRETENDS to like me. She actually clings to me.'_

"What should we see first!?" Gretchen asked excitedly, looking around at the many cheap gifts they sold in the lobby.

"Let's go see the zombie stuff first!" Dib offered, pointing a finger up to a banner over the opening of a hall while smiling down at the beautiful purple haired woman.

"Ok!" Gretchen said, smiling back at Dib. This was going to be a great date, she just knew it!

Dib began leading her to the zombie section with a great big smile on his face when he froze. They had an aliens section. "A-actually.. Do you want to see the aliens stuff, first?"

"SURE!" Gretchen said even more excitedly. She had known forever that Dib liked aliens and decided to do some research on them. The whole idea turned out to be incredibly fascinating to her.

"Great..!" Dib grinned, now walking her to the aliens section.

The room was dark and lit with a black light. Dib walked over to the glass wall, finding 'evidence' of a UFO. It looked like a scrap piece of metal from a car.

"Wow, look at that." Gretchen said, pointing to the piece of metal.

Dib blinked at her. The scrap metal was just a piece of crap, and obviously fake. "Y-yeah? What about it?" He asked her, studying her face hard.

"Evidence of a UFO Dib!" Gretchen said, trying to keep her voice down but failing.

Dib twitched in his face, looking at her worriedly. She's just following an act... that or.. she believes everything she sees and reads. Dib sighed, taking Gretchen by the hand and leading her away to view samples of skin cells, reportedly from an alien. "That's real cool, Gretch, but how about this?"

Gretchen studied the skin samples for a moment before looking up at Dib and asking, "Whatever happened to Zim?"

Instantly, Dib went pale again. _'Zim and I continued to fight until I went off to college and he went depressed- and now I'm married to him and he quit the forces of evil to stay with me.'_

"...Who?" Dib asked, smiling at her, now trying to play dumb.

"Oh you know." Gretchen said, giving Dib a playful shove. "That green kid who you were obsessed with since the fifth grade."

"Obsessed?" Dib looked at her in confusion. "I wasn't obsessed about him!"

"Dib," Gretchen sighed, flicking Dib on the nose. "You hired people to come into our classroom and put on a play about why everyone should believe Zim was an alien. Don't you think that's just a LITTLE obsessed?"

Dib pouted, softly rubbing his noise. "But he IS--" He had told Zim that if he went along with this marriage thing, he wouldn't expose him as an alien- and Zim has been so good lately- what with betraying his kind and all. "--n't an alien." Dib sighed, looking down shamefully. "He isn't an alien.."

Gretchen looked surprised for a moment, asking, "Really? But what about all of that evidence you kept saying you had?"

"You mean you believed me?!" Dib looked up at her in shock, taking hold of both of her hands now in his.

"I've always believed you, Dib." Gretchen said, nodding. Or, she had believed IN him. Same thing right?

"You did?!" He let out a small laugh from relief. "Here I thought nobody did! ...Not that it matters now, he's.. so.. obviously HUMAN and everything..." He looked down, blushing a little, one of his hands finding the back of his head once more.

"Do you still keep in contact with him though?" Gretchen asked, curious as to how Dib figured out Zim was human short of a dissection.

Dib watched his foot fidget on the ground. "Y-yeah… but... hey!" He looked up at Gretchen again. "Do you want something at the gift shop?"

"You're dodging me Dib." Gretchen pointed out. "Now come on, what's Zim up to?"

"I… don't really want to talk about him, Gretchen." Dib told her. "Instead… let's talk about you! What are YOU up to?"

"Why not?" Gretchen asked, Dib's avoidance only increasing her curiosity.

Dib searched her eyes for a quick answer until he finally found one. "He's-- … he's gay… and... ever since I found out, things have just been weird between us." Well, that was partially true at least.

"Oh, I can see why," Gretchen said in suddenly less excited way.

Dib sighed, relieved that the girl bought it, but a little peeved at her reaction. "What?"

"I wouldn't want to hang around anyone I found out was gay either. That's just be way too creepy, you know?" Gretchen said, grimacing at the thought of one of her girlfriends telling her they were gay.

Dib flinched. "Not really... Well, I mean… yeah, it's weird being around Zim, but it's always weird being around Zim. Zim is weird but… what's wrong with being gay?" Dib sighed, realizing he was contradicting his earlier statement about Zim. "It's not THAT bad..."

"Well, I know that." Gretchen said. "But still, I mean, don't you ever just... you know, worry that he'd try and make a move on you. I mean, come on, you're a REALLY good looking guy, Dib. Who wouldn't. If I were you I'd keep kinda clear of Zim, just to be safe."

"That's really nice of you, Gretchen," in a sense, "but I don't have to worry about that. We've never liked each other- and on top of that, who's it going to hurt if he hits on me? It'll just go awkward..." Dib explained. "Not like being flirted with is painful..."

"If you say so," Gretchen said, clearly unconvinced.

Dib sighed and looked around. "Let's get out of the alien section then... Any area you want to go?" Dib asked Gretchen, already leading her out.

"Ghost section?" Gretchen suggested, smiling once more.

"Okay," Dib smiled back, taking her over to the Ghost hall.

There they stayed and talked until they moved onto the next section, and the next section, until it was six and they were bursting out laughing at one another's jokes.

Dib was leading her out the double doors. "Okay-okay-okay! So here's one! Alright? So then I was talking to the doctor and.. he said.. he said.. 'What we have here is the abominable snowman!'" Dib laughed. "And it took him THAT LONG to realize it!"

Gretchen laughing harder as she clung to Dib's arm for support. "How do you put up with that!? I mean, yeah, you laugh at it now but it must be frustrating when it's actually happening."

He took her to the car, laughing, and opened the door for her, later going to his own side. "Oh, it's HORRIBLE. It's so.. so INFURIATING when you know the truth but nobody believes you!"

Gretchen got in and nodded understandingly, saying, "Like in skool. No one listened to you. Well, except for me. And it kind of hurt me when they wouldn't believe you."

Dib's laughing slowed down now as he drove off. "Yeah. It's alright, though. I'll show them all one day that there really are aliens..."

"And I'm hoping to be right there to see the looks on their faces." Gretchen said, smiling warmly at Dib.

Dib looked from the road to Gretchen, to the road again and to Gretchen, flashing a great smile back at her. "Thanks, Gretch... With that.. I look all the more forward to it..."

"I'm glad," Gretchen said, leaning back in her seat and smiling happily at nothing inparticular.

Dib drove up to the Italian restraint and took Gretchen, by arm again, inside where they were seated in a nice little candle lit corner. Dib stared absentmindedly into the flame. This kind of reminded him of his and Zim's practice date. He looked through his menu as Gretchen looked through hers.

_'I wonder how he'd doing, anyway...'_ Dib questioned as his eyes skimmed the food.

Gretchen crossed her legs and skimmed through the menu, her eyes cutting to Dib's face every once and a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Gretchen asked after deciding what she wanted and put the menu down.

Dib startled, nearly dropping his menu. He opened it back up and skimmed it real quick. "I was wondering if... if..." He looked up slowly at the girl. "If you'd like to stay at my place for the night?"

"And what would we be doing at your place?" Gretchen asked, giving Dib a teasing smile.

Dib blushed, his mind quickly fumbling through itself for an answer. "Um.. Um, we'd.. We'd hang out.. And..."

Gretchen giggled and, saving Dib any further awkwardness, said, "I'd love to go to your place tonight."

Dib blushed further, smiling a little at Gretchen. "R-really?"

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress came back, smiling brightly at the two.

Dib fumbled again, setting his menu down. "I-I think so. Are you ready, Gretch?" He asked the girl, feeling really awkward now.

"I'll have the minestrone soup and a Caesar salad." Gretchen said, handing her menu away.

"I think I'll have the chicken parmigiana." Dib answered, handing over his menu as well.

"And drinks?" The waitress asked, taking the menus.

Dib smiled. "I'll have a--" No.. He didn't want anything with alcohol in it. "Can I please have some water?"

"Water? Okay." She marked down, looking up at Gretchen now.

"The same," Gretchen said, flashing Dib another wide smile.

Dib returned it warmly as the woman left. "Hey, Gretch? I'm going to use the restroom real quick."

When she smiled at him with a nod and an 'okay', Dib left the table for the restroom. Once there, he pulled out the phone and dialed his house.

Zim, at that moment, was curled up on the couch in some pajamas he'd had Dib buy for him a few months ago should he be gone and someone came knocking at night, watching a horror movie. He picked up the phone just as a woman screamed and cackled at her pain as he put the pizza down before saying, "Hey Dib, what's up?"

"Hey uh.. Zim?" Dib cleared his voice, a little relieved to hear Zim's tired voice right after the scream, surprisingly. "You know how I told you I'd call if I am to take Gretchen home with me?"

"Should I clean up the living room for company then make myself scarce?" Zim asked, knowing beforehand he was probably going to have to.

"Yeeeah.. Please... We won't be over there right away though.. I'm just giving you a heads up, thanks." Dib smiled on the other side of the phone, a little relieved that Zim would do this for him until he reminded himself the alien needed to, to be freed.

"Not a problem." Zim said, already starting to clean up. "How gone will you need me?"

Dib groaned. "Way out of hearing range and unseen by women named Gretchen."

"Oh _I_ see." Zim said smoothly. "The 'here's twenty bucks, now go see a movie,' kind of gone. Just without the twenty dollars and the movie."

Dib scowled over the phone. "YES. Geez, Zim. Do you want to be freed or not?!" He was beginning to question it himself, though he did take this humorously, it was kind of embarrassing.

"Fine, fine, I'm gone, I swear." Zim said before chuckling and adding before quickly hanging up, "Just don't let her take the collar off."

Dib hissed, completely forgetting about the collar. He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket, and retreated back to Gretchen. Their drinks had already been set on the table.

Dib sat across from Gretchen, smiling at her.

Gretchen smiled back and leaned forward with her elbows on the table staring in Dib's eyes. She always liked staring at them in skool and now she was uninhibited by those round glasses he always wore.

Dib pulled back. "Do I have something on my face?"

Gretchen only shook her head and kept staring.

They received their food and ate. Dib found that everything about Gretchen was perfect! Or.. at least... just about perfect. She was nice, friendly, and she smiled what must have been twenty-four seven excluding the gay talk earlier. It was time to take the girl home.

Dib drove back, and they talked, and giggled and talked some more. Dib let her out at his house, kissing her on her lips passionately before entering his home. He looked around carefully, making sure Zim really wasn't there, and really wasn't planning a trap on the two. He brought her in further. "S-So.. Would you like anything to drink?" He asked her nervously.

"No, I'm good." Gretchen said, keeping close to Dib the entire time, smiling a different sort of smile. A smile that promised more.

"Would... you like to see my room..?" Dib asked, his face turning a deep shade of red as he pointed lightly upstairs with on finger and grabbed Gretchen's hand with less occupied fingers.

"You know what, I think I would." Gretchen said with a nod, smiling in a way that said from the beginning she had every intention of seeing Dib's room.

Dib followed the confidant Gretchen up into his room, closing the door and leaving themselves locked away from the outside world.

* * *

Zim/Gretchen: Me

Dib: TSI


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! OUT EARLY! WOO!

I must say though, one review? One? Not even enraged yellings of how terrible we were for getting Gretchen into Dib's bedroom? I'm... shocked... and hurt. T-T How could you?

* * *

Gretchen sighed as she lay with his head nestled under Dib's chin, her purple/pink hair slightly mussed from previous activities and her cloths strewn about the room. She couldn't help but think that her life was perfect in that moment. She had a respectable career, a fabulous home and car, she wasn't hurting for money or in need of a diet, and now she had Dib, in just about every way one could have a person.

Dib, on the other hand, holding the slightly moist woman couldn't help the anxiety creeping up on him.

What did he just do? You know that creepy person in elementary school that you didn't talk to- that nobody talked to, even the outcasts because they were just that creepy? He did her. A sickening feeling boiled up. She couldn't even tollerant gay people for fear they'd hit on her as if it would actually hurt. But- But she was perfect in every other way, excluding that and her past, and she was very beautiful now. But if she was beautiful now, but Dib never noticed how cool she was before, what did that make her really worth? What did that make him worth for that matter, having sex with her?

And what of Zim? Zim, he knew, for sure, would have his great laugh at him for doing this. Why did he do this again? Right, right, because he felt obliged that a boyfriend should. It was only natural. But the second date? Was it so soon? He… but he also did this to speed up the process. Yes, soon, he'll ask Gretchen to move in with him. He nuzzled Gretchen's head with his chin, thinking some more. Yes, yes, he did this because Zim expected him to.

Dib withdrew a breath. He did this for himself. Though, the sex was alright.

Gretchen reached a hand up and stroked Dib's face lightly. This was the absolute high light of her LIFE. It was all she could do to contain herself. All she wanted to do was screech and jump around in a happy dance of BLISS. But she contented herself with a cuddle.

Dib stared, a little frightened at the ceiling. Was it too late to be having second thoughts? Why yes. Yes, it was. Dib sighed, giving Gretchen a little squeeze, nervously asking. "Do you want a ride home?" Of course. She came here through his car, so she'd be leaving through his car, but at least this way she'd go so he can have some time alone to hyperventilate.

"Mmm, sure," Gretchen said, sitting up and stretching, lacing his fingers together and lifting her arms over her head, not at all modest. I mean, come on, she'd just had sex with the guy why cover 'em up?

Dib pulled up, and leaning down, grabbed his stray pants, and, without bothering for his boxers, swung his legs over the edge and put them on.

Gretchen pulled all of her cloths on except the stockings she had been wearing and, tying her hair up in a loose pony tail, asked, "We ready?"

After fitting his shirt on and putting on his shoes, Dib answered with a yes. He readjusted the sweated-on collar in the mirror and turned towards the door, letting Gretchen out first.

Gretchen walked out, a happy smile still painted on her face.

Dib drove her home and returned to his own house, thudding the door closed behind him and sliding down it on his back.

"You picked a screamer." Zim teased from the bottom step, arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.

Dib made a started noise, pushing himself further against the door until he realized it was just Zim. "Z-Zim! What are you doing here?" Stupid question. Let's rephrase. "I mean, how long have you been here and... What did you do in the meantime?"

"I hid myself in the attic and looked through some of your old cases." Zim said with a shrug before going into the kitchen and fixing himself a plate of cold pizza.

"I see," Dib sighed, getting up and walking drowsily over to the couch where he flopped himself down, wanting to either drink or die.

"You seem depressed," Zim noted as he flopped down next to Dib, offering the human a slice of pizza from his plate. "Or is Gretchen just not very good in bed?"

Dib would have blushed, but at this point, his whole world seemed to be crumbling around him, and he didn't have the energy to muster much more face color. "No, no, she was... alright... but, it wasn't like I expected... I... I don't know." He mumbled, words trailing.

Zim gave Dib an odd look, not understanding at all what the human meant. "Soooo... you ARE depressed?"

"It feels like I'm less Dib now..." The human's whole being slouched more going into a slump.

"You look like Dib," Zim said before putting his plate down and poking the human. "You feel like Dib." He then took a quick whiff of the air. "You smell... well, you smell like sex, but with a definite undertone of Dib."

Now Dib blushed. "But I feel less me!" He protested. "I feel... wrong." He heeved out a sigh, fiddling with his fingers nervously. He then quickly looked up at Zim, studying his eyes very carefully. "I'm sorry," His eyes fell back down to his hands. "I'm being annoying."

Zim rolled his eyes, heaving his own sigh."Dib, you're ALWAYS annoying. ALWAYS. There is no off switch for your annoyingness!" The alien said, grabbing the remote control for the TV and handing it to Dib. "Now pick something out for us to watch."

Dib stared at the remote for a bit before picking it up and glancing over at Zim. "Okay... Thanks." Zim was actually giving the remote up. He pointed it to the screen and pressed a button, turning it onto the Supernatural channel. It was a rerun of Mysterious Mysteries. An all too familiar face stared back at them. There was Dib speaking on TV next to a lady about the Chupacabre he had found. The lady that day was being so stupid, treating him like a child who didn't just find the Chupacabre, but only pretended as if he had, despite the beast being caged right behind them.

In distaste, Dib swiftly turned off the TV. "I don't feel like watching anything."

Zim grumbled something under his breath, blowing some fake hair out of his face. "Then what DO you want to do other than feel sorry for yourself?" Zim asked.

Dib glared off to the opposite side Zim was. "I want to get my life back."

Zim glared a little at Dib, not wanting to say anything but feeling personally offended by that remark.

Dib tossed the remote to Zim and sighed. "There, have fun." With an exhausted bitter taste in his mouth, he leaned off to the side on the couch, resting his head on the arm of the chair and curling up, wondering to himself why he felt like crap for doing what he had set out to do.

Zim continued his stare at Dib before sighing again and saying, "Maybe you just don't like Gretchen as much as you thought you would."

"But it's just sex... it shouldn't matter." Dib groaned, inwardly hearing what he was saying, and matching it to his earlier statement about children. "I mean, that's not what I meant... She's good enough."

Zim smirked, seeing the perfect opportunity to tease. Slowly he leaned over Dib before resting completely on top of him, making sure their skin wasn't touching, and whispering in his ear, "Is she a better kisser than Zim?"

Dib stared up at Zim, squirming a little. "I just had... sex... with Gretchen, and you're asking if she's a better kisser than you?" He glared at the alien, a pink tent showing on his cheeks.

"Hesitant?" Zim asked with a wider smirk. "Are you afraid to admit that Zim ISa better kisser than your lover or are you scared of what I'll do to you if you say Gretchen is better?"

"Gretchen is better." Dib frowned, although finding no greatness in her kiss at all. Nothing about her seemed magical or special now. It killed everything for Dib.

Zim gave Dib and angry pout, looking about ready to smack Dib upside the head. "Hey," He barked quietly. "I'm your wife; you should at least TRY to lie to appease me."

Dib turned his face to the arm rest, nuzzling it a little. "You're right, Zimma. I'm afraid to admit that you kiss better than Gretchen." He said in a near monotonous voice.

Zim just pouted more before heaving an aggravated sigh, obviously giving up on his teasing, showing his surrender by just slumping where he was. "I hate it when you get like this." He said into Dib's shirt.

Dib stared at the fabric on the couch's arm. He stayed like this for a little while, relaxing under Zim's weight. "'Get like this'? You say it as if I'm like this often." His voice was quiet, traces of exhaust being lined under it.

"You do," Zim pointed out. "Just in different variations."

Dib blinked a few times before replying dully. "Like what?"

Zim lifted his head up to blink dully at Dib, saying, "There's your angry variation where you get mad when I tease you, then there's the so embarrassed-I'm-going-to-ACT-mad, then the one you're doing now which is the my-life-sucks-I'll-just-lay-here-and-wait-for-it-to-get-better-on-it's-own one, all of which are different variations of the mood I like to call, 'Dib's I Want to Die of Alcohol Poisoning Moods'."

Dib quickly gave Zim a sharp glare after his last line. "That's not-" He paused mid sentence. "...entirely true. That's unfair, Zim."

"No, you know what's unfair?" Zim argued, moving and arm, to poke Dib none-too-nicely on the nose. "Having to put up with your pity parties and the bull shit that follows."

Dib frowned. "Shut up; you didn't just have sex with Gretchen, so really, just shut up."

"Exactly!" Zim almost yelled. "YOU did! You should be HAPPY! But you're not and so you're feeling sorry for yourself because the woman you thought was wonderful doesn't make YOU feel the same way after a romp between the sheets! Grow up! It's not ALL about SEX!"

"Fuck, Zim!! Get off of me then! Geesh!" Dib bit back, trying to scoot out from under Zim. "You don't get it! I think this may be the single most disgusting thing I've ever done! I feel like SHIT, Zim."

"WHY!?" Zim asked, sitting up to avoid any unnecessary touching. "It's JUST SEX! For Irk's SAKE, Dib you act like you fucking knocked her up with a mongoose!"

Dib shook his head roughly. "I don't know, okay?! I know it's JUST SEX. I did this fully aware that it was JUST SEX, and did it BECAUSE it was JUST SEX!"

"Then why do you act like you EXPECTED something from it then? HUH!?" Zim asked.

"..I don't know." Dib gave up his argument, slouching again. "It wasn't supposed to feel like this..."

Zim gave a heavy breath, seeing Dib's surrender and calming down himself. "Then stop dwelling on it, you're going to hurt yourself."

Dib stared down worried some before slowly bringing himself into a more comfortable sitting position. He knitted his brows in thought for a bit before moving over and planting his lips on Zim's.

Zim nearly pushed Dib away in shock, but didn't, and even kissed back, if only slightly.

Dib pulled away and studied Zim once more.

"What was that for?" Zim asked, giving Dib a curious look.

"I wanted to see something out for myself..." Dib mumbled quietly.

Zim opened his mouth to question Dib but thought better of it, closing his mouth and shaking his head.

Dib looked back to his hands and then leaned back once more against the arm of the couch. "You're so weird."

"What do you mean?" Zim asked, looking even more confused. "Is that what you took from the kiss or something?"

Dib smirked lightly, more to himself than to anyone. "Yeah, yeah, something like that."

Zim grumbled quietly, glaring lightly at Dib.

A smile crept onto Dib's face, feeling slightly more satisfied with himself. "I like your kiss better," Dib said. "I admit it. I'm guessing that's why I expected something." He gave a light laugh.

"Really?" Zim asked, surprised that Dib would actually admit that.

"But it could be because she's more willing!" Dib let out a loud, almost malicious laughter, getting in a slightly better mood.

"Oh, so you ARE a sadist then?" Zim asked, smirking a little.

Dib let out another laugh. "Only with you, Zimma."

"You're an ass." Zim said though still smirking a little.

"But you like me better that way, don't you?" Dib smirked back.

"At least you're more interesting." Zim said with a fake sigh.

"You like it, don't lie!" Dib teased.

"Lie? To you? NEVER!" Zim said, dramatically putting a hand to his chest as if insulted.

Dib pulled up again. "Quit being a girl!" Dib laughed, purposefully choosing his words for playfulness.

"Then quit making me one." Zim countered with his own quiet laughter.

"Quit giving me incentive!" Dib laughed back.

"Quit," Zim started before realizing he had nothiing to add to that. His smile vanished into a fake embarrassed/angry look. "J-you- SHUT UP!"

Dib just gave a calm smile. "Hey, Zim?"

"What?" Zim asked, pouting.

"Thank you."

Zim looked surprised once more. What was this, shock Zim day? "Why?"

"I feel better now. Thanks." was all Dib said before falling back on the couch again to snuggle up in his own, now, happier exhaust.

"You're welcome," Zim said, sighing before lying back down on top of Dib, not really feeling like moving.

Dib perked a brow up at this before resting an arm on Zim's pak. "What are you doing..?"

"Too lazy to move." Zim said simply.

Dib lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "Okay..." He mumbled quietly. "In any case, it shouldn't be too long now..."

"Too long for what?" Zim asked.

"You know... the whole 'new woman' thing... Getting you freed out of my house..." Dib didn't know whether that last part was a joke or not, so it felt vaguely odd as he gave that a 'heh' at the end.

"Good," Zim said, nodding slightly as he closed his eyes contentedly.

Dib's chest rose and fell evenly, keeping his eyes up on the ceiling for a while. Ever since Zim has came into his house, the TV seemed to always be on, and this silence... this silence with Zim with him in this room, and it being off... it was full of warming silent. So much has changed for him.

Zim quickly fell bored, then asleep with the silence and the calm that was only ever revealed when he was sleeping once more set over his face.

* * *

Zim/Gretchen: Me

Dib: TSI

Please review this time, 'kay?


	6. Chapter 6

WOO! Chapter 6!

A little word about this chapter. This is not the full chapter. This is only the family safe chapter. The rest of it, including sex scene, can be found through the link in my author page. If you want to read it was sex scene don't bother continueing on. Just go find it in my author page. Thank you!

Oh, but review here please. I haven't yet figured out how to make stories reviewable to those wihtout accounts yet.

* * *

A week later, Dib lightly knocked onto the bedroom door belonged to Zim.

Zim opened the door just a crack to peer out at Dib, asking suspiciously, "What?"

"Pack your bags." Dib said firmly, a small smile on his face.

"What?" Zim asked voice hopeful and eyes wide.

"She's moving in," Dib leaned against the door frame. "So we're one step forward."

Zim made a happy little squeally sound, asking, "That means I get to move back into my own home, right!?"

"Right," Dib replied, smiling, happy for the other. "But no funny stuffs, I've still got the bomb in you." Not like that mattered much.

"Whatever," Zim said, happily bounding across the room to get his stuff.

Dib kept his eyes on the other, watching him while a smile was firmly planted on his face. "She's coming in about fifteen minutes, so hurry."

"What!?" Zim asked, looking worried. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"She just called, and she's kind of excited." Dib said cattishly. "I just got the word."

Zim hurriedly packed his things, wanting to be long gone by the time Gretchen arrived.

Dib slowly slipped away from the door frame to walk down stairs.Minutes went by, and Zim diligently worked while Dib just sat, breathing nervously on the couch. This meant so much.

Zim had all his worldly positions in an old book bag he used to use for school books and a plastic shopping bag when he came down the stairs.

"Hey, Zim?" Dib asked, turning around in the couch to face the green girly-boy.

"Yeah?" Zim asked, tilting his head.

"Are you going to be fine on your own? We've been living together for a while... so it's kind of weird..." Dib said, resting his chin on the back of the couch.

"Will you be fine alone with Gretchen?" Zim teased, smirking. "Dib, I've been living on my own since before your DAD was born. I think I'll be fine."

"You won't miss me?" Dib asked, feeling his whole entire entity dropping a little.

Zim stared at Dib like he was crazy. "Why would I have cause to miss you, we live ten minutes away?"

Dib shifted a little uncomfortable. "Whatever. You're right." He smiled a little, brows knitted in concern. "Well, she'll be here any minute. Have a nice life till next time we meet."

"Oh I will, trust me." Zim said with a smile, marching slightly to the door.

"Hey Zim…." Dib said quietly, hoping it got the alien's attention anyway.

"Yeah?" Zim asked, turning to look at the human with a mild look of confusion.

"Maybe we could… do something sometime… I had an idea for this hair formula for you… you know so you can better blend in with human's if you want to." The human said nervously, not entirely sure why he was doing this.

"Sure…." Zim said with a small shrug. "That would be nice."

"So, I'll see you then?"

"Yeah."

"Bye." It was so quiet, it was almost embracing Dib.

Zim gave a short wave before leaving, just like that. No complications, no arguments, just... leaving.

* * *

Zim sat upside down on his couch, watching some good old, black and white television and bored out of his SKULL. He needed something to do, some sort of excitement! That's when it hit him.He needed to make a call. Surely SHE would know what to do! He quickly got up and dashed to the phone, picking up the piece of paper he had left there and quickly dialing the number on it. 

After a few seconds of waiting, Zim finally heard the annoying voice he was seeking."MEEP! This is Shelby!! Uh, who's this?"

"Hey Shelby, it's Zimma." Zim said in his friendliest voice.

"ZIMMA! How have you, like, BEEN!? It's like, been FOREVER, you know? Meep! How are you?" The girl demanded of the Irken in a high annoying voice.

"I'm... alright," Zim said in a very bored voice, letting Shelby know beforehand that he needed company. "Could you come over to the place I'm staying at?"

"Sure..! Is... is anything the matter, Zimma?" The meep demon cooed.

"No, not really WRONG, just, could you come over? I'll give you the directions." Zim said, twirling the phone cord around a finger anxiously.

"Sure…." Shelby's voice drooped and Zim quickly gave her the directions to his house.

The alien paced back and forth waiting for Shelby, regretting calling her just a little bit, mostly because of having to explain not living with Dib anymore, but he needed company right now, being bored and alone sucked.

Shelby knocked on the restroom door to Zim's house, rocking on the balls of her heels, feeling a little impatient.

Zim answered the door quickly enough, having to throw Gir down the elevator shaft when he tried to answer the door for his master. "H-hey!" Zim said almost excitedly when he was able to get to the door.

"Okay," Shelby began firmly. "Why did I come to THIS location? What happened!?" She quickly invited herself in, giving Zim a worried some look.

"This is... my home." Zim said with a smile and a shrug.

She looked a little peeved at the answer. "Where's Dib?"

"Dib is at his home." Zim said, no longer with a smile.

A pang hit Shelby as some sort of realization hit her. "Wh-what's going on, Zimma? Did you… two divorce?" She asked, her eyes starting to get red already for the alien.

Zim looked a little shocked at Shelby's response and, quickly to try and calm her down BEFORE anything got started, he put his hands up reassuringly and said, "What? No, no, we're not divorced. We were... just getting a little sick of each other, so we thought we'd see other people for a while, you know, to cool things off between us or something."

"That's not what married couples do!" Shelby panted. "I- I had faith for you two! I mean! I thought that… You know... meep! This is HORRIBLE!"

Zim looked ashamed of himself, but more for the lame excuse than for Shelby's concerns. "It... was his idea."

"But-" Shelby pulled her hands to her hair to panic. "I thought- if anybody could make it- it was them two. Now you two aren't even together! That- that ruins all hope I have!"

"We're not divorced yet." Zim tried to soothe. "But I am definately not living there while he's got that bitch, Gretchen, over there." Zim's eyes widened in surprise. Where the hell had that come from?

"Gretchen? He- He's already found another girl?" Shelby's face twisted into that of horrification.

"Yeah," Zim crossed his arms, deciding to just play into the role of the angry wife. It was easier to do than he thought. "Some ugly chick that was in our fifth grade class. I swear her face must have been DESTROYED in a car accident or something and she had to have facial reconstruction or something because there is no way that snot rag of a girl could turn into such a pretty... she's so pretty."

"Are you alright...?" Shelby asked in concern, taking a step forward and placing a hand on the boy's arm.

"No," Zim said, glaring at the ground as if he could see Gretchen's pretty little face there. "I don't... CARE that he's dating other people. But I care that he's dating HER! Even I was prettier than she was in school and I was the ugly green kid everyone pushed into lockers or mud puddles. But now she's got that pretty face and perfect smile- I hate her, I'd like to see her tied to a pair of rail road tracks like in those old black and white cartoons."

Shelby patted his shoulder when her expression suddenly turned into something smug. "You want to get back at him? Good?"

"More than anything," Zim said, smirking a little at the look on Shelby's face.

"Want to go, like, Boyshop?" The meep demon grinned.

Zim tilted his head. "You mean like go flirt with boys we don't even know?"

"Precisely." Shelby grinned broader.

"I would love to." Zim said, also grinning wider. Chances were he wasn't going to get any guys with his 'skin condition', and he kind of hoped he wouldn't, but just the thought of telling Dib he WENT was making him giggle uncontrollably.

"Fix yourself up then, and we'll, like, go or something." Shelby instructed, stuffing her hands in the back of her pants.

Zim nodded and quickly got dressed in the upstairs bedroom into the back jeans with attached striped skirt and the first shirt he could grab which happened to be a black stripped tank-top. "Ready!" He said when he came back down.

Shelby and Zim left happily for what awaited them; boys. "So, tell me everything that happened to cause this." Shelby said, driving down the road at high speeds.

Zim fidgeted nervously. "Well," He began. "I-I'm not really entirely sure myself. It does have something to do with Dib's father though."

"What do you mean, meep? Explain." Shelby continued.

"Dib's father was... persistent about his getting married and starting a family... so much so that... I don't think he really thought about it when he asked me to marry him." Zim said, looking at his hands, suddenly nervous when he realized he'd forgot his gloves.

"I.. Didn't think he'd be that kind of guy." Shelby admitted out loud.

"He usually isn't." Zim said. "Trust me, he will think things through for hours, but he wouldn't get a result much different than if he had only taken ten seconds."

"Then what would be the point of him...?" She shook her head. "So you don't think he ever really loved you or something?"

"No, I don't, I think he LIKED me at one point or a few points. I don't know, he's hard to read." Zim sighed and shrugged, crossing his arms tightly.

"Zimma," Shelby's voice was firm once more. "That's not good. You shouldn't get married to sleezballs like that just because you like them. If you don't think they love you, then that's bad. I mean 'liked you at one point or a few points', doesn't sound at all good."

Zim gave a small grunt, thinking about what Shelby said, or rather how she said it, like she really cared. "Shelby...?"

"Yeah?"

"You're... my first REAL friend, you know that?" Zim asked, shuddering a little at the memory of Keef.

Shelby glanced at Zim a few times from the wheel she was behind. A pitied look covered her but was soon replaced with a strained smile. "Well, I'm happy to call you my friend, too."

After a moment of awkward silence Zim HAD to break it or he'd go crazy. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"A bar." Shelby replied quickly.

"Oh?" Zim asked interestedly. "Do you go to this bar often?"

"Yeah." She grinned, taking a turn, and then another, turning into the parking lot.

"Is this it?" Zim asked, feeling the excitement come back just a little.

A snicker came from the lip glossed smile of Shelby. "Yeah!" She parked, soon getting out with the alien.

Zim followed Shelby closely, never having done this before, even when back on Irk.

The two entered the building with a cling of a bell on the door. A few people looked back to see the new customers, and some, having already known who Shelby was just checked Zim out before idly going back to their drinks and conversations.Shelby walked confidently to a booth and sat down. "Okay! Zimma! Take a look around. What kind of guy do you like?" She smirked, taking a guess it was something along the lines of something geeky.

Zim looked around, tapping his foot idly. "What kind of guy to I like?" He thought to himself out loud, genuinely thinking about it. "Self sufficient... longish an- uh- hair, maybe darkish color hair and eyes."

Shelby thought on this for a bit. "You can't 'see' self sufficient but.. I guess.. Point to a guy you think is hottest." Shelby said, eyeing the room.

Zim looked around the room more closely, biting his bottom lip. After about the tenth time he pointed to a guy at the bar, nicely tanned, not too much muscle, and dark brown hair with blonde streaks.

"Talk to him." Shelby smiled tauntingly, leaning forward against her elbows to study Zim.

Zim blushed and shook his head, suddenly intimidated by this atmosphere.

"If you won't, I will, you know, meep." Shelby stood, smirking greatly.

Zim was frightened by that thought, and looking at the guy considering before asking, "What if, you know, he isn't into the whole 'green skin' thing?"

"My friend," Shelby began. "You are, like, HOT. Who cares? Seriously. If you can bag Dib, even for whatever lame excuse that was, you can like, bag this guy."

"No, I can't," Zim said, shaking his head and hanging it low.

"Don't worry about it," Shelby grinned. "You're so hot, I promise you, meep!" And just like that she was off to talk to the guy Zim had pointed to.

"No!" Zim cried in a hushed voice, trying to grab onto Shelby and stop her, but it was too late and Zim could do nothing but try to hide his face with his hair.

The man talked to Shelby, Shelby wearing her smug meepish grin the whole time. Every once in a while the man would check back at Zim, and then back to Shelby. Eventually, however, Shelby took off and began talking to a blond guy as the original guy Zim had pointed to, stood, and made his way to his booth.

"Why, hello there." He smiled, and before waiting for conformation, sat next to Zim. "I heard your name is Zimma?"

"Ye-yeah," Zim said, giving the guy a nervous smile.

He slickly put his arm around Zim. "Good. My name is Kyle." He grinned, leaning in closer to the other male. "Hey, so, did it hurt?" His breath hissed against Zim's flesh.

"Huh," Zim looked at the guy confused. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven, cause, girl, you're an angel!" Kyle grinned widely, eyes half lidded, soaking in Zim's very essence.

Zim's blush brightened, "Th-thank you," He said nervously, swiping hair back behind an ear that wasn't there.

"So," The man put his hand on 'Zimma's' knee, pushing his lips closer to Zim's, but not yet touching. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I thought guys weren't supposed to buy their girls anything until at least the second date," Zim joked with a nervous laugh, trying to politely scooch away so as not to draw attention to himself. "And we haven't even been on a first date."

"Don't be that way," Kyle smiled, kissing Zim's neck tenderly, "I mean, I feel like I've known you just forever now." He raised his hand to Zim's inner thigh.

Zim squeaked and froze, panic slowly settling in. The lips on his neck were positively freaking him out and he was sure that that hand so close to a tender spot would not be very good for him either, so he forced himself to move, putting a hand on top of Kyle's.

Kyle ignored this motion, scooted closer, and made sure to continue what he was doing, rising his hand higher and nipping at the skin. "You're just so.. hot..." He mumbled, obviously overly horny as one could tell by just the hungry expression on his face.

Zim moved his head to try and get Kyle off of him so he could have at least a second to think, but Kyle was not giving it to him and his form shook a little.

Finally, Kyle bit into his flesh, just ever so gingerly, savering everything about the other as his hand trailed up.Kyle froze. He felt something he was pretty sure he wasn't suppose to feel. His hand remained, his mouth stopped functioning, his eyes widened in shock.

Zim was in shock himself, but only for a moment. When he noticed Kyle was no longer moving he was able to find his motor skills again and pushed Kyle off of him before heading out the door quickly.

Shelby looked over when she heard the door slam. Then she took a glance over to Kyle who look dumfounded at what he had felt. "Excuse me," She told the blond guy she was talking to before hopping to her feet and following the other out the door. "Zimma!" She called out.

"Yeah?" Zim asked as casually as possible.

She was not fooled. "What went on in there?" She asked, pulling herself closer to the Irken, although she did not know this. "You look freaked."

"Ye-yeah, well, the ass wouldn't back off." Zim said, rubbing his neck as if trying to get something incredibly sticky off of it.

Shelby approached Zim frontwards. "You could have called out for help- I would have, like, been there..."

"I-I couldn't," Grumbled the alien, crossing his arms and holding them close to himself. "I couldn't do anything."

"Do you, meep, want me to give you a ride back to your home?" Shelby asked tenderly placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"No, I think I just want to get some fresh air for a bit." Zim said, rubbing his arms. "Then I'll probably call for a taxi or catch a bus or something. You go back inside and have some fun."

"O-okay..." Shelby was hesitant to leave, but felt more than a little out of place by her friend's uncomfortableness in her forte. She turned her back and, while glancing back every once in a while. And there, Zim was left alone in the parking lot.

Zim stood there for a moment, watching an ant move over the concrete for a while before finally moving his feet, not really sure where he was going, just going.

Dib waited five minutes after Gretchen had left to go to some writer's convention before picking up the phone and dialing in Zim's phone number. He couldn't very well call Zim to tell him about his hair formula while the woman was here, so this was the best opportunity he had for a few days.

The phone rang. It rang again. "Ziiiiim," Dib whined, waiting for the other to pick up. It ringed again. Now he seemed to get a little worried for reasons unknown to himself. It ringed once more. A beep soon followed with howling from Gir. It was the answering machine.

Zim had been walking for a while, about an hour maybe, he wasn't really sure, but he knew it had to have been a while, when he found himself standing in front of Dib's door.But why did his feet bring him here? It's not like he had anything to gain by being there, and he wasn't exactly happy with the human and confrontations only made him angry. Plus ignoring Dib always seemed to work better when he was in the mood for revenge. But he couldn't help the rage that boiled when he thought of what just happened at the bar.It was Dib's fault, of course, everything was! So with a growl he pounded on the door.

Dib looked up at the door, and hearing the last bit of Gir's recorded voice, he put down the phone and walked over. So strange. He never got visitors.

He opened the door slowly to reveal a threateningly angry Zim.

"Zim- What are you doing here?"

"This," Zim said, pulling his fist back and launching it at Dib.

The punch connected with Dib's face, forcing him to stumble back with his hands on his face. "WHAT THE FUCK, ZIM!?" He asked, after catching his balance, peaking through his fingers.

"You have no idea what a mess my life is now, do you?" Zim asked accusingly, advancing on the human.

Dib took a step back for every two steps Zim made towards him. "What the fuck are you talking about, Zim!?" He asked. "You're back in your base!"

"Yeah, but what the hell am I supposed to do, huh?" Zim asked. "I'm an ALIEN!"

"You were an alien BEFORE me, TOO, Zim! What the fuck is your problem!?" Dib asked, glaring at the green person nearing him until he backed straight into a wall with a small thud. "What changed now?!"

"What changed is now I have nothing to live for!" Zim yelled. "No mission, no people, NOTHING!"

Dib paused for a moment. "Zim," His voiced trailed, his hands falling to his sides. He held his breath, considering what Zim had said before feeling the sudden heat of his own life haunt him. "Join the FUCKING club. You want a t-shirt with that realization, too?"

"Are you NOT LISTENING?" Zim growled, flexing his claws in frustration. "I can't even GO GET someone to live for! I'm stuck here on this dirt ball planet and I'll be alone for the rest of my fucking life! Think about that for a second and maybe it'll come to you."

"Then go get yourself some HUMAN girl if it's driving you so mad! Or- how about- a human GUY! Geez, that'll get you off my back, and fucking give you that purpose! You make it for yourself, Zim, I can't help you there. Here on Earth, you don't just have a taller other that tells you what you fucking live for!" Dib spat back.

"Why is it that EVERY FUCKING THING that is spewed from your noise hole make me want to carve a boat out of your body!?" Zim yelled, stomping his foot like a child.

"Why now?! Why fucking come to my house NOW and tell me this?!" Dib snapped back.

"Because EVERY time I try to start moving on with my life you have to invade my thoughts and EVERY time that happens it pisses me off!" Zim was close to raging at this point. "It got so bad I actually called SHELBY up and, and let her take me boy shopping!"

"Boy shopping?" Dib repeated, slightly dumbfounded by this and worried some.

"Yeah, BOY shopping! And you wanna know what wrench found itself in THESE works?" Zim asked, glaring with as much hate as he could at Dib.

Dib kept his brows furrowed, holding his breath and keeping hold of his defensive look towards Zim, managing well the intimidation growing in the pit of his stomach.

"This one guy started to fucking molest me!" Zim yelled, shoulders shaking angrily. "I bet you can only GUESS what he found when he slipped a hand up my skirt!"

Dib quickly shut his eyes in a painful expression. He soon opened them again to stare in slight pity at Zim. It seemed he had all of the luck. "Zim- I-" He tried to think through his words carefully. "I didn't have anything to do with that... blame them... It's unfortunate... But, Zim..." He found quickly that he didn't even know what he wanted to say, but just stand there and pity the other while continuously defend himself like always.

"EVERYTHING that's happened since I came to Earth has been your fault!" Zim yelled, poking Dib hard in the chest. "If you weren't so fucking WEAK NONE of this would have happened!"

Dib glared. "WEAK!? What are you fucking talking about?! Damn it, Zim! I'm fucking stronger than you are!"

"Oh yeah!?" Zim queried. "I suppose THAT'S why you caved into your father's demands and kidnapped me to be your fucking bride!"

"At least I wasn't the one KIDNAPPED!" Dib snapped back haughtily.

"FUCK YOU!" Zim screamed, lashing out and digging his claws into the skin of Dib's arm, drawing blood, something he'd wanted to do since he felt that disgusting human's skin on his own.

Dib groaned and hissed, but instead of grabbing his arm, grabbed either side of Zim's face. "GROW UP, ZIM! I'm not fucking perfect, and I've realized long ago neither are you! This is LIFE! DEAL!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Zim yelled, forgetting his fear of skin to his anger if only for a moment. "I CAN'T HAVE ANYONE! GIRL OR BOY! I'M AN ALIEN, DIB! THAT MEANS OUR ANATOMY IS DIFFRENT!"

"So the fuck what," Dib's voice was softer now, and he slowed himself down to think. "I thought sex wasn't the important part of a relationship anyway," He spoke calmly now. "And anyway, I'm sure somebody'll accept you despite all that... just knowing you and, what, all of you Zimness.."

"I don't believe that and neither do YOU." Zim said, voice just angry now. "Human's HATE what is different, most races do, and it's in their nature. I mean, look at you, the only one who ever accepted YOU was the butt ugliest girl in fifth grade."

"Fuck, Zim, I'm trying to be nice," Dib spoke in a firm voice like a father would. "But really- Zim- it shouldn't matter... not if you love," he felt so strange saying that word to the Irken. "the other and they love you."

"No one, NO one is going to love the green kid." Zim said, glaring at the floor. "Take your hands off me."

"At your rare moment of insecurity? No way." Dib said, same placid expression on his face. "There will always be someone you know..."

"Get away," Zim said, shaking his head to try and dislodge the human.

"No!" Dib answered back, flowing Zim's eyes with his own.

"FUCK, GET OFF!" Zim yelled, pushing against Dib.

Dib struggled back, but by no means did he want to let go. In reality- what person wouldn't want their own alien? Here Zim was crying about being alone and-

Dib swiftly meshed his lips against Zim's, closing his eyes to put forth all of his effort into the kiss.

Zim stopped struggling in the shock of it all. Was Dib... was Dib kissing him?

Of course Dib was kissing him. He had kissed Zim before, but this time it felt different between the two, like a new thing completely.

Dib removed himself from the wall to step closer to Zim where he met his mouth even more full with his own.

Zim found himself kissing back before he even knew what was going on and even seemed to be enjoying it.

Dib's hands fell off of Zim's face to caress his shoulders, soon letting them drop even more and onto Zim's sides where he held him closer to himself.

Zim let his own hand come up to catch on Dib's shirt, his face flushing at the needy way he kissed.

Dib forced out noises from the back of his throat into the kiss. He clung onto Zim's skirt top. Heat surrounded the two, and anybody could hear from a mile away Dib's quick-paced heart beating.

Zim's antennae twitched under the wig at the noises Dib made and he soon found the wig to be much too uncomfortable.

Dib pulled his mouth from the other, now rubbing his body against Zim's as best he could, holding him close. "Z-Zim..? What are we-"

"Shut up, I don't know," Zim said, pulling his disguise off.

Dib, not being able to wait for Zim to finish taking the disguise off went straight for the tender part of his throat, kissing and sucking while his arms wrapped around Zim's back.

Zim tilted his head to expose more throat, a move he knew would be the end of him if Dib decided to try something. But he felt alright doing it.

They rubbed up against each other, tension growing steadily greater, and the taller of the two continued his sweet, hungry kisses on the other's throat, finding eventually the crook of his neck to nip on.

Zim gave Dib a small whiney sound for his efforts, claws finding Dib's back and raking down it.

Dib shuddered out a breath of hot air against Zim's smooth green skin before he let out a slow groan.

Zim's face flushed more, but for a much different reason this time. He took slow deep breaths to try and calm himself down but the moment seemed too right and so eventually gave up on that, clawing at Dib's back until he was leaving bleeding scratches.

Dib had to clamp his teeth into Zim's shoulder to try to muffle the sounds growing louder. He grinded his body up against Zim's desperately desiring some sort of relief.

Zim was surprised at himself when he ground back though the feeling that coursed through him quickly crushed the shock.

Dib removed his mouth to nuzzle Zim's shoulder. "Bedroom...?" He panted, although, not completely comprehending what he himself was saying and to whom.

Zim nodded, groaning a yes and wrapping one of his legs around Dib's waist.

Dib hiked up the other one and proceeded to carry Zim just like that up stairs and into his room where he flopped Zim on his back. He bit at his shoulder now, toying with the end of his shirt, pushing it up some.

Zim 'oof'ed upon landing but was soon squirming slightly under the human, moving his legs around to try and kick his boots off, which proved to be a little hard with his currently limited ability to think and the fact that they needed to be unzipped.

Dib adjusted himself, and catching cue, pulled his own shoes off by their heels, not leaving Zim's flesh for a millisecond.

* * *

Zim panted and hugged back, pulling Dib as close to himself as he could. 

"Z...Zim...?" Dib panted, nuzzling the other's shoulder while letting their sweat and sperm stick them together. He laid soft kisses on his neck in between pants.

"Hm?" Zim hummed, letting himself bask with Dib in their afterglow, not wanting to move a muscle.

He panted more, trying to calm his spinning head. "That was... awesome..." For some reason, after all of this, that one fact was what was bothering Dib the most about sexing Zim.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Zim said breathily. He snuggled up to Dib, letting out a contented sigh.

"So what now..?" Dib rolled off of Zim's chest but still held him plastered to himself.

"Who cares, I'm feeling better." Zim said, running his fingers lightly over the scratched on Dib's back.

Dib closed his eyes, quivering slightly under the nice touch on such wonderful scratches. "I'm glad... you know.. I sort of do, too..." Dib said, admittedly, rubbing his nose up against Zim's cheek, but not daring to kiss him again.

"Good," Zim said smugly. "I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Dib smirked, running his hand down Zim's arm to find his claws on his back, savoring the feeling of his skin while he still could. He guestemated that now, he pretty much had to be bi. He sighed on Zim. He wanted so much to contemplate just what exactly this MEANT between them now. Just why did Zim let him touch him when he was afraid because of rape, when now they both had sex when they didn't even like each other? Or, did they like each other? At least as friends? Though, now, not only were they bound by marriage but by sex as well, at the same time they couldn't feel further apart mentally, but not a bit closer could they be in understanding at the moment.

Zim was having no such thoughts. None at all. Just content to lie there for the moment.

After loseing concentration, his exhaustion getting to him, he let his eyes close in rest, rubbing lightly Zim's claws, and inhaling both of their musky smell.

In no time, he let himself relax enough next to the alien to fall asleep.

* * *

Zim:Me

Dib/Shelby: TSI!


	7. Chapter 7

HEY THAR! Sorry we;re a little late with this chapter, it was supposed to be posted at midnight last night but it was my mom's birthday so I didn't get the cleaning done as quick as I was supposed to. But it's here! And on Thrusday! So no yelly!

Plus, that last chapter should have MORE than made up for it.

* * *

Groggily, the human woke up, feeling a cold chill on his chest. He propped himself up on one arm, rubbing his eye with his free hand. Damn. Alone, naked and confused, Dib examined the lonely feeling dripping from his heart. He sighed. It was bound to happen if something crazy like sex were to ever happen between them.

Zim sat upside down on his couch, fully dressed and staring at the TV in a bored fashion. He hadn't been as shocked as he thought he should be to waking up next to Dib... naked, with their arms around each other. It was bothering him that he wasn't so... bothered with this, and it made his skin crawl just a little.

Dib picked his clothes up from the floor and got dressed. The bed had a few stains on them from blood, both blue and red, though, mostly red. He decided to take a shower, and fix himself up first.

"DiiiIIIb!" Gretchen called, shutting the door behind herself.

Dib's eyes widened in the shower. He hadn't fixed the bed yet! He turned the water off, quickly throwing the towel around the waste, he opened the bathroom door. "H-hey, Gretchen! I wasn't expecting you back so soon!" Dib laughed nervously while the water rolled off his back.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't stay away from you for too long." Gretchen said cheerily. "That and the convention was canceled."

Dib hesitated. "Is... Is that so? Well... I'm glad you're back." He told her, walking over to her in just his towel and giving her a passionate kiss to compare her and Zim.

Gretchen kissed back, smiling a little and putting a hand to Dib's face before pulling back and saying, "Well, I should go out of town more often."

Dib smiled at her a little sadly, noting her kiss with nothing like Zim's, and in no way filled him with the same feelings. He turned from her and began to walk back upstairs. "Set time aside for yourself sometime, Gretchen."

"I will," Gretchen assured him, though planned on spending most of her time with Dib. "So what did you do while I was gone? Anything fun?"

Dib nervously looked into his room and then back to Gretchen. He could practically taste Zim's skin in his mouth still, and she asks this?

"N-no! Nothing, really... Just... laying around and getting some exercise." He reassured her before escaping into his room and pulling the blanket off the bed and crumbling it up to hide any and all dried bodily fluids.

"Well, I'm glad you haven't been having too much fun without me, I might get jealous." Gretchen teased, going into the kitchen to make something to eat. "When did you wake up this morning?"

Dib's cheeks turned red. "I wouldn't do anything to make you jealous, Gretch." He set down the crumpled blanket to put some pants on. He panicked, picking the blanket up again and moving out of the room, full intension on getting it cleaned.

"Does that need to be washed?" Gretchen asked, the debate going on in her head whether to start cooking now and let Dib do the wash or to put cooking off just for a moment to get the wash started herself showing in the way she looked at Dib.

Dib clutched the blanket tighter to himself, stopping for a moment in front of Gretchen. He felt slightly territorial over this dirtied sinned on blanket. "Y-yeah." He answered, brushing by her quickly to go in the laundry room.

"O-ok," Gretchen called. "I'll have a nice breakfast ready for you when you're done with that."

"Thanks..." Dib smiled back at her, cramming the blanket in the washing machine, and fixing up the soap properly. He vaguely wondered if Gretchen really suspected something. He close the lid and turned it on. He leaned over the washing machine sighing. Zim was better than Gretchen. He didn't feel bad with Zim, either. In fact, he felt quite good, and-- Dad... He propped himself up, gasping a little. Just what was he going to do? What WAS he to do? His life would have to be put on pause for him to think.

"Hey Dib?" Gretchen asked as she cooked some eggs. "I was wondering are you and your dad starting a new project soon? I can't wait to see what you two genii will come up with next."

Dib stared at her for a moment. He inhaled, recalling last night, not too long before Zim had visited him.

_"Dad?" Dib sounded in surprised, openin__g his door to face his father._

_Membrane stepped inside, barely acknowledging his son's presence as he looked ar__ound, asking, "Where's Zimma?"_

_Zim... Dib quickly searched his brain for a place Zimma could be. "She's... At the __natatorium__." He __hurriedly__ answered, closing the door behind his dad an__d looking __worriedly__ at the man._

_Membrane thought on this for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Alright." He then walked over to his son and asked, "Can I talk t__o you about her for a moment?"_

_"Y-yeah!" Dib showed his hand toward__s the couch. "Care if we sit?"_

_Membrane nodded and made his way over to the couch, sitting on it before saying, "It's about your wife's skin condition. I would like to __perform__ some experiments,__ see if we can't find a cure."_

_Dib's hair prickled on end before he went over and sat next to Membrane. "D-Dad! I..." He exhaled. This would be a very good thing for him to let his father work on his wife, right? He might finally accept him for good. He seemed to be accepting him right now, like he's really human, which he loves. But, still. If he worked on Zim, everything would be ruined, and aside from that, it could be really dangerous. "I __don't__ think__ that's too good of an idea__..."_

_"Why not?" Membrane asked, looking at his son with confusion. "We could make her look normal. She wouldn't have to worry about people making fun of her, if we could just cure her__."_

_"Because of her skin, though," Dib started in Zim's __defense__She's__ very sensitive to a lot of simple things and she gets very bad reactions. I __don't__want chemicals hurting her..."_

_"We will be very careful then, she just needs to tell us what we can't use." Membrane said, using a persuasive t__one._

_"You __don't__ understand, Dad__ She's__ very sensitive__..."__ Dib told him. "She __can't__ even go out in the rain because of... the... __pollution__ level or__ something like that in the recycled water." Surely he could convince his father to leave his soon to be ex-wife alone, __right_

_Membrane sighed and stood, saying in a very __disappointed__ voice, "I suggest you think about this, this research could benefit Zimma and all like her. They could lead normal li__ves."_

_Dib pulled his long elegant fingers through his hair. "Yeah__ I know__ but__ I'm really worried about her getting hurt by this__..."__ He had to say something to make his father feel satisfied somewhat with this conversation. "But, fine. I'll think about it__ I might bring it up w__ith her to see her opinion..."_

_"Good," Membrane said, nodding. "But just s__o you know, I'm watching you."_

_Dib smiled at his father. "__Don't__ worry, Dad, I __won't__ work on her without you," he managed a __cautious__ laugh. "If we do decide to go through with th__is, you're the first to know."_

_Membrane only nodded before leaving. __Slamming__ the door slightly on his way out_

Dib shook his head roughly, remembering real life, and the Gretchen before him. "Oh, uh, we may be working on skin types in the near future." Was all Dib said, thinking back to what he should do about Zim.

"Sounds interesting, you'll have to tell me more about it later." Gretchen said, putting two plates of eggs and toast on the table. "Breakfast is ready!"

Dib smiled at her and walked to the table and sat in front of a plate. "Thanks..." But no matter how perfect this food was, his mind couldn't stray from the current issue.

Zim paced a little, unable to keep still. Two days. TWO DAYS! And he still couldn't stop thinking about this. Was he-was he afraid of losing Dib? It was practically insulting that the human would chose Gretchen, a stupid human female, over him and it pissed him off when he knew he shouldn't care. So the only conclusion he could come up with was that he didn't want Gretchen to have HIS human. HIS human. Not her's.

He needed to think of a way to keep Dib, to make sure the human could be with him and only him, no one else. A thought came to him suddenly and, without even stopping to weigh the pros and cons put his sweater on over his pink skull shirt and left his house, making his way to Dib's with a furious stride.

Dib opened the refrigerator, pulling out a soda and popping it open. His thoughts escalated slowly on all that was happening. He took a few sips from it until he heard the door knock. He sat his drink down. 'That must be Gretchen. I should give her a hand with the groceries,' but when he opened the door, he was shocked to see no other than the all-mighty ZIM.

"We need to talk," Zim said quickly, grabbing the front of Dib's shirt and dragging him into the living room, slamming the door behind him.

Damn it! EVERYBODY needed to talk to Dib lately. He sighed though, obligedly following Zim, holding a blush down the best he could. Now, after seeing Zim naked and doing things to him that he probably shouldn't have, being in Zim's presence sort of made him feel weird and embarrassed.

"Dib, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm going to be as blunt as possible so you might want to sit down." Zim said, giving Dib plenty of warning.

"What is this about?" Dib asked, taking Zim's advice and sitting down, looking at the frantic looking Zim in question.

Zim took a deep breath like his was calming himself down, saying, "Dib... I- I'm pregnant."

Dib instantly paled as white as snow. After a few moments of staring at Zim in shock, his brain began ticking again. "I-I-I got you... p-pregnant?" He asked to confirm. "B-b-but I th-thought you said.. the odds.. the odds were too.. low.." He felt himself get dizzy but he forced himself to stay in consciousness.

Zim nodded saying, "I did say that, but, I didn't say it was IMPOSSIBLE."

Dib exhaled, quivering a little as he brought his hands up to land on Zim's stomach, assuming that was where it would be held. "I'm... I'm going to be.. a father?" He looked up at Zim, nervous beyond belief. "...Father of... your..."

Zim nodded, putting his hands on Dib's. "Our," He corrected. "I didn't get this way on my own you know."

Dib began breathing hard. "Are... are you okay.. with this? I mean.. .. I.. I don't know what to do.. I've never .. even seen an Irken baby before and.. I.. don't even know what happens and.." He calmed himself down when he studied Zim's calmed face. "Congratulations, Zim.. I think.." However bad luck it was to be pregnant with DIB'S smeeby, he felt obliged to give some sort of good will towards Zim. His heart filled up with such overbearing feelings and confusion.

Zim shrugged saying, "If I didn't would it matter? And I know nothing of human smeets, this'll be a... learning experience for us both." Zim had to put all the will he had to keep from smirking as he asked, "What about... Gretchen?"

Dib's heart fell into the pit of his stomach. He bent forwards and rested the side of his face on Zim's belly. "I'll have to end it with her... Everything's changed now... I can't just bring life into this world and... I.. I need to be there for them.." He sighed, closing his eyes.

Zim smiled, he just couldn't help himself, this was working perfectly. Dib ACTUALLY believed him! And he was going to be able to stay with Dib!

"Good," He said, moving his hands to Dib's hair. "I don't think I could raise a half human... thing on my own."

"D-don't worry about it," Dib nuzzled his forehead on Zim's stomach. "You're going to be alright, right..? Because," Dib blushed. "I kind of do want these.."

"You... do?" Zim asked, jumping a little when he heard the front door open.

"Diiiib! I'm home!" Gretchen called, stopping completely still when she saw Zim and Dib in the living room.

Dib didn't react as much as he thought he would; he just continued holding onto Zim and looked over calmly. "Gretchen? Meet my wife."

"Y-your wife?" Gretchen asked, shocked. "But-but-!"

Zim held up his left hand, displaying the wedding band and overly expensive engagement ring he had forced Dib to buy for him, grinning.

"I'm sorry Gretchen but... We really cannot be together... We're expecting." Dib told her, nuzzling Zim's stomach once more, now refusing look up at the woman who had been living with him for a while.

Gretchen was dumbfounded. "E-expecting? Then-then what were we DOING!? How could you lead me on like that!?"

"We had a fight.. We both agreed to have a divorce," Dib explained. "But I can't do that now. I'm sorry, Gretchen, but I'll have to tell you goodbye now... Please.. take your things and leave." He kissed Zim's stomach lightly, a new sense of responsibility over flowing through him.

"No!" Gretchen stomped a foot on the ground and dropped the groceries she held. "You can't just... WRITE me off like this. What about what we had together!?"

Dib couldn't answer her, and instead just continued holding onto the deviously grinning Zim.

"It's not love I bet," Gretchen grasped desperately to get through to Dib. "It's not right to stay together when you don't love each other! Think of what the baby will go through in a house where the two parents don't love each other!"

"Shut up for a moment," Zim said with a glare, putting a hand to his head. "Look, it's either Dib, or no one and I don't have the ability to raise the child on my own. No fixated little bitch is going to get in the way of this child having a happy, healthy life."

Gretchen gaped. "I am NOT fixated!" She nearly shrieked. "Dib, SAY something!"

"Gretchen, I really think you should leave." He sighed, letting go of Zim to stand, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I deceived you like this... But it's over. I can't turn my back on my child that I helped bring into the world. I will not turn my back on them." He walked over to Gretchen, staring down at her in concern. "Please understand... I'll help you get your things if you need help."

"But," Gretchen tried desperately to think of some way to make so SHE stayed and this green bean left. "I-I thought I was doing good! I thought-I thought," She gave a frustrated growl, "This isn't FAIR!"

"It's perfectly fair," Zim argued. "I'm pregnant, you're not, I was here first, you were second. MOVE ON!"

Gretchen glared at Zim, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Yeah, but he was gonna LEAVE you! He kicked you out and made room for ME! The only reason YOU'RE here is because you were in the right bed at the right time!" She shouted.

Zim's face twisted in anger.

"Bitch..." He said, his voice an angry whisper before he lunged at Gretchen, tackling her to the ground.

"ZIM!" Dib yelled, going over to the alien's side and trying to peel him off of the girl. "Stop it!!"

Gretchen flailed, feeling Zim's claws scratch her shoulders as he was pulled off her.

"Wha-what!?" Gretchen yelled, standing up and glaring at both Zim and Dib. "ZIM!? How the hell could ZIM get pregnant!? Why would you marry HIM!?"

"Z-Zim?" Dib paled, holding said Irken in his arms. "I .. I didn't say Zim..!" He freaked out, holding Zim closer to himself.

"YES YOU DID!" Gretchen yelled. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! I've been bending over backwards for your attention since FIFTH GRADE! You've ALWAYS ignored me for HIM!" She thrust a finger Zim's way. "So, what, did you two finally get so OBSESSED with each other that you had Zim get a sex change so you two could be together forever or something!? But then something went wrong so you went looking for a rebound fling only to find out Zim was PREGNANT!?"

"Something like that," Zim said, glaring back at Gretchen, reaching a hand up to wipe some blood of his face from Gretchen's flailing.

Dib rubbed his temple irritated. "I'm sorry, Gretchen." Dib let go of Zim to retreat to the laundry room, collecting clothes out of the dryer that belonged to the only female in the house.

"Need help with your stuff?" Zim asked, grinning winningly at Gretchen. That's right, Dib belonged to HIM, has always belonged to HIM and will always belong to HIM.

Gretchen growled at Zim but didn't say anything, instead going up to get packed.

Dib gathered the clothes slowly. When he finished grabbing all of Gretchen's things, he stood up and sighed. He turned towards Zim, watching him, unsure of what to say.

Zim was able to keep the smile off of his face around Dib but could seem to stop fidgeting in joy. Gretchen was leaving and he was getting Dib to himself. He was so... HAPPY. He could actually say he was HAPPY. Not out loud of course.

Gretchen came from down stairs, carrying a suitcase of the clothes that were left upstairs and the bath products she brought over.

"There isn't anything I can do?" She asked pathetically.

Dib gave her her clothes and shook his head sadly. He sighed, and after she put her clothes up sluggishly, he came over and gave her a nice embrace. "Thanks for staying with me, Gretch..."

Gretchen hugged back, a little whine coming from her throat.

Zim bit his lips one eye twitching as he tried to keep from cracking Gretchen over the head and throw her and her things out the second story window.

Dib pulled away from Gretchen and gave her a small, sad smile before walking back over to Zim. "Feel free to visit whenever you want, Gretch." He paused, holding his breath and looking down, ready to speak. "You're.. a good friend."

"Just... a friend." Gretchen said, nodding. "I-I better go." With that she turned to leave, brushing past Zim coldly.

"Bye," Zim said in mock pleasantries.

The second Gretchen left, Dib sat on the floor, sighing into his hands. "I don't know what we should do... should we come up with an agreement?" Dib asked, peeking through his fingers to see Zim.

"Agreement?" Zim asked, crouching down to look Dib in the face.

"Y-yeah." Dib nodded, pulling his hands from his face to wrap around his legs. "I mean, this is strange, isn't it? And.. You know... I.. I feel sorry that I did this to you, actually.. but at the same time.. I'm really delighted and awed... But I did this to you without even loving you. So.. What do we do? Do we... try to love each other? Or.. Do we just live together and share our child..? It's awkward."

"Do we have to try anything?" Zim asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why don't we just... do, you know?" He stood up and, putting his hands on his hips said, "Now, let's... do something, hm?"

Dib stared at Zim in all seriousness. "O-okay.." He stood up, nervously coming closer to Zim. "Did you have anything planned..?"

"Why not work on that hair... thing?" Zim suggested, eager to do anything scientific with Dib.

"Alright," Dib smiled awkwardly at Zim. "But if we do get a solution, promise me you won't put it on until AFTER you give birth, okay? I don't want any harmful affects to harm our child..." He looked at Zim's stomach thoughtfully.

"Oh alright," Zim said, rolling his eyes when a thought occurred to him.

_'What the hell am I going__ to do when there's no baby?'_

Dib placed his hands on Zim's waist. "How does it happen, anyway?"

"I don't know," Zim said, shrugging. "We'll see I guess."

Dib's face fell and he stared blankly at Zim. "You mean to tell me you don't even know how your kind gives birth?"

"Our kind doesn't usually give birth." Zim said simply. "The information is kept secret so we aren't tempted to experiment with fertility on their own and accidently cause birth defects."

Dib cringed. "Alright then.. I guess we'll play it by ear then." He turned, loosely holding onto Zim's claws as he started heading towards his basement with Zim.

Zim followed eagerly, ready to begin experimenting on himself, as creepy as that sounded.

Dib took him down, deep into the room where he sat him in a chair at a table. He went over to a table and grabbed some supplies, and set them on the table. He took out a scalpel and handed it to the Irken. "As horrible as it is, could you please cut off a small piece of your flesh for me?"

Zim nodded and took the knife. Steadily he put the knife to the top of his hand and cut a small bit of his skin off.

Dib snagged on rubber gloves and picked up the blue and green flap of skin. He put it in a petri dish and then what appeared to be a strange microwave. He turned it on and faced Zim. "Right now, I'm multiply the particles in it, and when that's done with, we can pick at some of the skin, put them in separate sections, and then work on the formulas I've come up with for hair." Dib sighed. "Though, we'll have no idea what color hair you'll end up getting if you do get hair, Zim... Or for that matter, what type of texture." He sat in a chair near him.

"I guess we can always cut it off if we don't like it." Zim said with a shrug, watching the process.

Dib watched a clock on the wall, timing how long he'd need to wait. "Not if it continues to grow. That's one reason why we're testing it first though." He smiled.

"Okay," Zim said, nodding and smiling.

"So..." Dib tried to make conversation about the one thing that was bugging him the most while he waited.. which was Zim's pregnancy. "How'd you find out you're pregnant? Are you happy with being pregnant? Are you happy with being pregnant by me?"

Zim blinked at Did curiously before answering, "Um, I had my computer check to be sure, I'm not sure, and... I'm not sure?"

"Oh," Dib seemed disappointed by this answer for some reason. He drooped over the table, a little on the worried side. Humans were so emotionally strange when it came to serious things like children and such. Their hearts were in such vulnerable soft positions- or at least, Dib's was.

"Are you ok?" Zim asked, tilting his head to look at Dib's face.

Dib, on reflex, wanted to ask "What do you care?!" but held it back, cause it was obvious Zim had to have cared a little. "Yeah.. everything's fine.." He stood up and went to the microwave looking thing, pulling out the skin which seemed to have had grown on the petri dish.

"That's kinda creepy looking," Zim noted, wanting to poke it.

"To think it came off of your hand." Dib said, Setting it between their two spots and pulling out the formulas. He got a couple of trays and began splitting up the skin and putting them in each tray, leaving a clump of skin still in the petri dish. "Use the eye dropper to drip formula A on one of these, and I'll work with formula B."

Zim nodded and did so, watching the skin sample carefully, almost breathing on it.

The formula seemed to do nothing on the little flab of skin, though, after a few seconds they began sizzling.

Zim stuck his tongue out in displeasure, asking, "Is it supposed to do that?"

Dib looked up from his own flab of skin which had turned purple. "You probably don't want your head to be burning like that." Dib answered. "What we're looking for is something with no reaction. These all have a correct formula that will grow hair, but we're testing which one's harmful for you." He hummed. "The ones with no reactions, or 'normal' reactions, we'll let set for a few days to see if it grows hair."

Zim nodded, pushing away the piece of burning skin. "Moving on then..."

Dib handed Zim a new slab of skin as well as himself. He grabbed formula C, and dripped some on the skin. It exploded. Dib stared up at Zim. "You.. have a bad reaction to acid."

Zim stared at the skin sample, or what was left of it, wide-eyed. "Thank your God we didn't find out the hard way."

"There's a lot of acid-based foods..." He shoved the tray away and grabbed another sample of skin. "So maybe there are other chemicals that revert that for you.." He hummed absent mindedly, dripping Formula D on the skin, which made it do nothing.

"That's a good sign," Zim noted, leaning forward.

Dib grinned. "Yup. We'll wait to see if anything grows, and test your blood with this if it works." He picked up another formula and handed it to Zim. "Wanna try one again?"

"Yeah," Zim said, taking the dropper and testing the skin.

The piece of skin burst into flames. Dib backed up a little. "That's not a good reaction.."

"No, it's not." Zim said, scooting his chair back. "Let's-let's take a break, I'm hungry."

Dib sighed, standing up. "Good idea. I'll.. Make something for you, if you want.. And.. after that, I'll help you get your stuff so you can move back in."

"Ok," Zim said, once more trying to hide his smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Dib stood and turned, coldly leaving Zim.

Zim blinked curiously in the direction Dib had left in. Cautiously he followed, peeking into the kitchen and asking, "Dib... are you ok?"

Dib pulled out a pan and was beginning a process of putting dough on the pan. "Huh? Uh, yeah, yeah I am. I'm thinking is all."

"Care to share?" Zim asked, walking into the kitchen and, smirking playfully at Dib. "Or is it another when of your little human secrets?"

Dib blushed a little, and deciding he'd have to start opening up a little more to Zim, he answered. "I'm just wondering.. now that.. this is up, and... Where would you be sleeping? Your room or mine...?" Dib sighed after the question and put the pan of dough in the oven. He did recall Zim saying he wanted them to love each other- but after all this time it just seemed hard.

"My room," Zim said quickly. He did not need Dib sleeping next to him until he found out what to do with the 'not actually pregnant' problem.

Dib got quiet again, staring into the heated oven he had put the pan into. "Really...? You're sure..?"

"Yeah," Zim said, looking around nervously. "For now, you know?"

Dib nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes, you're right. It would just be strange so soon." He walked over to the counter and sat on a stool, sighing a little. He couldn't help but let loneliness tug at his small backstabbing heart.

Zim fidgeted a little before asking, "Your house? Is it listening to you again?"

Dib rolled his eyes for a brief second. "No. It had already assumed you'd return, and told me so."

"Oh, ok," Zim said with a shrug, ways of integrating both of their house computers together already forming in his mind with only one thing getting in the way.

"Dib... um... my pak?" Zim asked, motioning to his back.

Dib looked up, confused a little bit. "What about it?" He asked, before something donned on him. "Oh! Right! Your pak!" He got up and quickly took Zim by hand, dragging him upstairs to his room.

Zim followed, holding his breath slightly, both eager and terrified.

Dib took Zim to his bed and instructed him to lie on his stomach and to tell the computer to order out the medical supplies. "I had a special tool that I only had in this room."

Zim cautiously laid down on his stomach and commanded the computer as told to bring out the medical tables with the supplies.

"Just be careful," Zim requested, gripping Dib's pillow tightly. "I'm still a little uneasy about having you poke around in my life support."

Dib sighed and sat, knees either side of Zim as he pulled out some utensils.

He popped Zim's pak open and began fiddling around in it. Clicks could be heard as he carefully went to where the bomb was and clipped it out. He turned the device around and deactivated it. "All done."

Zim took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Thank you," He said, visibly relaxing now that he didn't have to worry about any bomb.

Dib closed his pak and grabbed a knife, sitting off to the side of the bed now and piercing the knife into his arm, a little above where the stitches were.

Zim squirmed out from under Dib and looked at the human with wide eyes, asking, "What are you doing?"

"You weren't the only one I put a device in." Dib answered nonchalantly as he cut in deep enough. He put the knife down and started digging into his own flesh for the switch he'd use to shock Zim, forcing him to cringe.

Zim cringed s well, the sight of Dib digging into his own skin a little... scary. "What do you mean?"

Dib grunted as he pulled out a small bloody rubber device. He placed it down on the bed as he held onto his arm and hissed. "That thing-- was the switch I used to shock you. I thought if I had it on me, you'd steal it to keep yourself from being shocked, so I put it in a place I knew you wouldn't look; my arm. .. God damn it, this hurts!" He cleared his throat. "It's just a simple switch.."

Zim was about to help Dib put pressure on the wound before remembering the blood stung him and, looking around quickly, grabbed one of Dib's darker t-shirts from the floor and pressed it to Dib's arm, saying, "Clever... creepy, but clever."

Dib looked up from his arm, curiously at the Irken helping him. "Well, yeah. I have to think things through when you're the one I'm plotting against.. I just.. never plotted this." He sighed, looking down and ashamed. "Enemies aren't suppose to have babies together."

"I know," Zim said with a sigh. "But, we... are... so we'll have to... not be enemies any more at least."

Dib looked up to Zim, concern and fatigue showing in his eyes as Zim and him both continued pressing down on his arm. "Whatever you want." That, THAT, was the ultimate loss for Dib. His eyes fell down again.

Zim just nodded, staring at Dib's bleeding arm. What a day. First the lie, then the fight, then the hair thing, then this.

"You should get some rest." Zim observed. "After you're done cooking, of course." He added quickly, making sure Dib knew he wasn't going soft.

"Right.. cooking..." Dib gave a cheesy grin, "You do realize I don't know how to cook, right? That I just put some cookie dough in the oven to bake?" He slowly stood, still gripping his arm.

"Wha- are you serious?" Zim gave Dib a shocked look. "How do you survive?" Quickly he put Dib's other hand on the cloth so he could take his own back and said, "I'LL do the cooking. I watch a lot of TV and retain knowledge so it should be fine though I've never really messed with anything more than toast and pancakes... and waffles."

Dib grinned. "Hey, really? That's kind of good. Now I don't have to worry about what burns you." He began walking backwards to his door. "Just promise me you won't poison anything, okay?"

"Of course I wouldn't do that," Zim said, smirking a little. "I came to you because I need your help, remember?" He got up and left the room, his smirking only growing once Dib was presented with Zim's back.

Dib smiled at the ground, following Zim. Somehow, that made Dib feel less useless, and more important. "Who knows," Dib gave a laid back smirk. "Just remember that this whole time I never poisoned you, so I expect you to be nice back." He chuckled a little.

"Yeah, yeah," Zim said amusedly, waving a hand.

They made their way to the kitchen, and Dib sat at the counter. "So whatchia make'n?" Dib asked curiously, looking at the clock for timing the cookies.

"I have no idea," Zim said, poking around the kitchen, noting what Dib had and didn't have so he could figure out what to make.

Dib smirked at Zim. "Gretchen bought groceries, but they never made their way to the kitchen."

Zim smirked but kept his ugly thoughts of Gretchen to himself.

_'The bitch,'_

Making his face straight once more Zim pulled some canned soup stuff out of a cabinet and showed it to Dib, asking, "Soup?"

"Yeah... Whichever is fine, thanks." Dib said, hopping out of his seat. He pulled his arm to his chest to hold the cloth there as he bent over, grabbing the groceries in the living room.

Zim grabbed another can of soup from the cabinet, one for each of them, never taking his eyes off of Dib. He made his way over to the cabinet with the bowls, tripping over his big boots and falling to the ground, losing his eyes contact and blushing when he realized he'd been staring at a certain nice, firm, tightly clad part of Dib he should NOT have been staring at.

Namely his ass.

Dib stood up with the baggies when he heard the sound of a falling Zim. He walked over and poked his head over the counter to see him. "What a dork. Need help up?" He smirked, setting the groceries on the counter.

"Of course not," Zim said, pushing himself up and putting the can's on the counter, blushing harder as he thought of how WRONG it was that he was staring at Dib's ass.

_'I'm NOT__ sexually attracted to Dib,'_ He told himself as he grabbed two bowls and proceeded to heat up some soup.

_'He... has nice pants. Yes, that's it__. He has VERY nice pants.'_

"Your face is all blue." Dib pointed out, grabbing chips from in the back and popping them open, chewing on a few.

"Must be head rush," Zim said, leaning against the counter with a cool slink, trying to make up for his ungraceful accident of a few moments ago.

"That's not good." Dib said, waving a chip with authority in the air. "You should eat stuff with more iron. We don't want you endangering our baby, do we?"

Zim rolled his eyes and leaned over to snatch the bag of chips away from Dib, saying, "I- WE will be fine, thank you."

Dib pouted. "Hey, I'm only looking out for you. You don't have to be cold."

Zim looked off to the side and pouted. It... wasn't fair. He did this so Dib would care about him but he only seemed to be concerned with their non-existent smeet.

Dib pouted harder at Zim's reaction and took his chin in his finger and thumb and repositioned it to have him face Dib. "Zim.."

"What?" Zim asked annoyedly, trying hard not to look like anything was wrong.

"I know you're probably upset and... despite your pride.. you're probably somewhat scared too... But we'll be able to do this... together." Dib said in all seriousness, though having the feeling he was in for a longer rollercoaster ride than he'd been expecting.

"I'm not scared," Zim said, looking away again. The microwave beeped but he didn't move to do anything with the soup, just standing there with Dib's hand on his face.

"Zim.." Dib echoed slowly. "It's okay if you are. I'm here for you."

"I'm not," Zim insisted.

_'Not for t__he __reason__ you think, anyway.'_

He thought, his eyes casting down wards.

Dib pulled away, giving Zim the same look as before. "If you say so. Whatever."

Zim turned to the microwave, moving his face from Dib's grasp and taking out the first bowl of soup and sliding it to Dib.

Dib took it, and without a word, held it to his lips and began sipping it down- blowing on it every once in a while.

Zim heated up his own bowl, looking at the bag of chips he had taken from Dib, sniffing them a moment before trying one.

Dib watched. "How is it? Does it hurt?"

Zim thought for a moment before shaking his head and saying, "Nope, not at all." And taking eating another chip.

Dib sipped more of his soup, watching Zim lazily.

After sipping it all up, he sighed and put the bowl down. "Zim, you're weird."

"How?" Zim asked, forgetting completely about his own soup in favor of the chips.

Dib smirked. "You're green." He said simply, getting up and putting the bowl in the sink, opening the oven slowly.

"And you're pink, so what?" Zim asked, confused.

Dib shook his head, taking the oven mitts to pull out the cookies. He closed the oven and looked at his arm. "M'mmm, cookies if you want them.. But you should eat your soup, first."

"Oh yeah," Zim said, taking his soup out of the micro wave and sitting down at the counter to eat.

Dib watched the cookies cool for a while until he felt it was safe to pick up a melting one off the pan. He moved over, and put a hand on Zim's shoulder, moving in and taking a bite of the chocolatey goodness. "Eat up fast, these are good."

"Smell good," Zim noted, sniffing the air and eating more of his soup.

"Is good." Dib answered back, putting the rest in his mouth before savoring the taste and eating it.

Zim continued eating his soup until it was all gone, noting a light singeing in his mouth but paying little mind to it.

When done he pushed his bowl aside and asked, "Cookie please?"

Dib grinned and grabbed another cookie, holding it out to Zim's lips.

Zim blinked cross eyed at the cookie before taking a bite, enjoying the warm sweetness that meant his alien taste buds.

Dib smiled at this, taking the cookie away from his lips to give Zim time to chew. "Do you like it?"

Zim nodded, swallowing and saying, "Very good. I like Earth cookies."

"Thought you would." He smiled, putting the cookie in Zim's hand before, on a whim, kissing Zim and walking away before the other had time to react. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Zim looked ahead stupidly for a moment before turning and calling back to Dib, "Goo-good night."

Dib fell on his bed up stairs, snuggling a pillow and digging himself deep within the blankets. Today was thick. He just learned that he's going to be the father of his alien enemy's baby. Or was that lover? He wasn't even completely sure. Soon, rest covered his eyes and he went off to dream of fatherhood.

An hour or two later the whole house was silent, both people inside were asleep and peace reined until someone came knocking on the door, pounding hard.

Dib continued sleeping in the comforts of his own bed, the knocking persisting.

After ten more knocks, the house's computer booted up. "Dib.. there is somebody at the door..." It yawned. "Wake up."

Dib grumbled in his sleep.

"Don't say I didn't try to tell you..." The computer drooled out.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Dib groaned out, pulling himself from the bed.

He plopped his feet down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. He waddled to the door, opening it. "Hello?" He groggily asked.

"Son, I would like to talk to you," Membrane said, once again inviting himself inside.

"D-Dad! What's the matter?" Dib asked, taking two steps back and immediately waking up all the way.

"It's about your wife, Zimma." Membrane said, nodding as if agreeing with himself on something.

"Me and my colleagues would like to begin experimenting now."

Dib took four steps back now, a bit more alert and on the defensive. "N-no, Dad! You can't..!"

"Of course we can," Membrane said, advancing. "We have everything set up so she'll be nice and comfortable. All she has to do is let up know what she is and is not sensitive to and we will be extra careful with the unknowns."

Dib eased up the stairs slowly. "Dad, I don't want you to... Its.. It's a horrible idea... And anyway.. I ... I like her skin!"

"Dib," Membrane said with a warning tone. He grabbed Dib's arm to prevent his retreat. "Give Zimma to me! We can cure her! Why are you fighting this!?"

Dib paled. "Zim..ma.. she.. She can't be worked on right now.. you see.. she has another.. condition..."

"What is it this time!?" Membrane practically shouts, frustrated at this turn of events.

"Dad..! Be quiet.. You'll wake her.." Dib said, trying to escape his father's grasp.

"What is wrong with her? Why can she not be tested NOW!?" Membrane demanded, tightening his grip on Dib's arm.

"She! She's carrying my baby, Dad!" Dib panicked, wincing a little at his father's grip over his wounded arm. "-You're grandchild.."

Membrane's eyes widened in shock behind his goggles.

"M-my grandchild. I'm-I'm going to be a grandfather?" He asked stupidly, his grip weakening.

"Yeah..." Dib's eyes fell to his feet, not struggling so much against his father now. "Isn't that great? I'm going to be a dad soon..." He couldn't help but feel a great overwhelming amount of fear boil up in him by that thought.

Membrane let go completely now, noting his son's appearance.

"You don't seem so overjoyed." He noted.

"I'm.. I'm scared." Dib said quietly, somewhat afraid Zim would hear him anyway. "I.. wasn't expecting this at all."

"So, you're nervous?" Membrane asked, suddenly sounding more fatherly than he had in his whole time being a father.

Dib nodded timidly. "I don't know what I'm doing.. and.. I just... What if I go wrong?" Dib asked, looking up at his Dad. "I'm not even a good person! I.. I might forget something and.. I don't know! I just.. What am I suppose to do?! I'll... mess up, I'm sure..!"

Membrane sighed and looked at the ground, saying, "Parenting, is not easy." He shook his head. "AT all. You will mess up here or there, and you will make mistakes. But everyone does. I'm sure you'll do fine." He looked back up at Dib adding, "As long as you feel you're doing the right thing no one can hold anything against you."

Dib stared through Membrane's goggles wearily and sighed. "Thanks, Dad..." He rubbed his foot against the floor. "That.. That really means a lot.. I could.. really do with the support.."

"Though, I must admit," Membrane said, scratching the back of his head. "Zimma is not the person I had expected or hoped would be the mother of your children."

"But.. She is.." Dib protested, a lot of worry washing off of his face when he, knowing his father so well, knew where he was getting at. "Shocking as it is, Dad, she's the mother."

"I know," Membrane sighed, lowering his hand. "I was kind of hoping that Gretchen woman you were going out with for a while would be the one. I worry that with Zimma's skin condition you offspring will get it too."

Disgust lined Dib's face. "Dad! I don't CARE if our baby has the skin condition! I told you already- I sort of LIKE Zimma's skin like that!" He defended, anger building in his throat. "And in anyway- How the HELL do you know about Gretchen?!" He took a step closer to his father, in a means to intimidate.

Membrane was not fazed. "I told you I would be watching you Dib." He pointed out before putting a hand on his son's shoulder and adding, "Watch out for yourself."

With that he turned to leave. No good bye, no congratulations, nothing.

Dib glared at the door, horrified and shocked. His father was really watching him? Was that what Gaz meant before? He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. His father was out for Zim, and although he was safe now, he knew the moment Zim gave birth, he'd be in danger again- not only for his skin, but his position. Gretchen was NOT going to be the 'perfect' mother for his possibly green child! Zim was, damn it! After all this- ZIM was going to be the mother, and his father would NOT get his way this time. He may have his say in marriage, but when it came to kids, that was something he could NOT POSSIBLY touch.

In no time, Dib made his way to Zim's room, opening the door and slamming it hard against the wall, glaring deeply in the depths of the room, his eyes fixated on the very Zim that was challenged by his father and Gretchen.

Zim shot up in bed at the slam, startled out of a lovely dream in which he was king of Earth, Dib was there by his side, and Gretchen's face was slowly being melted off by some laser thingy.

Zim looked towards Dib questioningly, his antennae laying flat against his head when he saw the look in the human's eyes. Was he mad at the alien again? Zim sure hoped not. If Dib was going to get violent with Zim while he thought Zim was pregnant he wasn't sure he was gonna want to stay with Dib anymore.

Dib rushed his way over to Zim, and before Zim could do anything, took him in a binding hug, pressing his chest up against the other's as hard as he could. In the back of his mind he was scared of letting go of Zim- afraid that if he did, the demons that would curse their lives with bad luck would eat him up.

Zim held still for a moment, still a little scared Dib was angry with him. But after a short while he decided it was safe and hugged Dib back, resting his head on the human's shoulder in an attempt to calm them both down, sighing against the human's neck.

* * *

Zim/Gretchen/Membrane: ME!

Dib: TSI!


	8. Chapter 8

WOO! Chapter 8 out EARLY! I know, I know, we're great, you love us, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

It was three weeks later in the wee hours of the morning when Zim came up off the bathroom floor, holding his now empty stomach and heading down to the kitchen to wash the horrible taste out of his mouth with some soda.

Every morning for the past week he'd been waking up just before dawn to puke his guts out and he was getting sick of it.

Once he was satisfied that all the nasty had been rinsed out of his mouth he climbed the stairs and, instead of going back into his room, creeped into Dib's as he had started doing after about the fifth time of waking up sick. He found the human's warmth next to his own clammy form helped him drift back off to sleep and this had absolutely nothing to do with his recent obsessive need to be near Dib at all times.

Dib woke up only slightly as Zim pulled himself to the human's chest. He wrapped his arms against the smaller male and adjusted the blanket to cover him more comfortably. "Threw up again..?" He asked quietly in an almost dead voice, smiling slightly.

Zim nodded, feeling himself already starting to drift off.

"I don't get what's wrong." He mumbled. "The only times I get sick like that is if my body is rejecting some kind of food or if I've eaten too much."

"Morning sickness, Dear," Dib answered, not even completely registering that he just called Zim 'Dear' in a non-mocking way. "It's a human side-effect of being pregnant." He smiled, a small bit of pride welding up at the thought.

"Nonsense," Zim said, waving a tired claw in the air. "Zim does not get this... morning sickness. Besides, it's been happening around lunch too."

"Symptom." Dib smiled, nuzzling the back of Zim's head a little.

"I do not believe you," Zim stated, pouting, though in his mind his thoughts were racing. Was it really a symptom? Could he really be- no, it was impossible.

"No, no, I'm serious." Dib grinned, propping himself up on one arm before leaning over Zim with his other arm resting on his other side. "It's 100 a human pregnancy thing. If you don't believe me, you can look it up. Why wouldn't it be that, anyway? It's logical." He smiled.

Zim shifted a little uncomfortably, praying it wasn't a pregnancy thing.

"M-maybe, maybe I should head over to my base and have a physical, just to be sure. I mean, you can never be too careful with something like this right?"

Dib nodded down at Zim, his smile never fading. "Sure. You want any help?"

"N-not really, I'll be fine on my own." Zim said, looking off to the side to avoid Dib's stare.

"Alright." Dib responded, going back to his side of the bed. "While you're gone, I'll see if I can make pancakes." That was something he didn't fail at making all the time.

Zim nodded and got out of bed, stretching and saying, "I'm gonna go get dressed and head out now then."

"Okay." Dib snuggled the pillow to replace the lack of Zim. "I hope you feel better. I'll get started on the breakfast in a little while."

"Ok," Zim said with a nod, walking out of the room and into the bathroom, grabbing his cleansing chalk and giving himself a wipe down before going into his room to change into a black, tight fitting shirt that came up a little at the midriff and had the name of some band in pink on it and black jeans and his sweater.

"I'm leaving," He called as he made his way down the stairs.

"Byyyeee..." Dib moaned in bed, debating on whether he should get up or not.

Zim sat on a small metal table in the part of his lab reserved for medical needs, waiting for the computer's scan to be over with. His whole body was trembling nervously, suddenly not knowing if he wanted to know what was wrong with him. "C-computer?" He asked nervously.

"What?" The computer asked boredly. Yes, somehow Dib MUST had taken the info codes from this computer for his own.

"What does the physical show?" Zim asked, swallowing his fear a little so he could at least ask without stuttering.

"Oh. That." The computer sounded unamused. "You're perfectly healthy. So is your soon-to-be smeet."

Zim's eyes went wide. "Di-did you just say... smeet?" Zim asked, absolutely shocked.

"I forgot to mention; you have a fertilized egg that has begun the mutation of growth." The computer responded.

"Oh Tallest NO!" Zim shouted, holding his head in his hands. "This can't be happening!"

Meanwhile, Dib was flipping pancakes, humming happily. For the past few days, life had been WONDERFUL for him. Everything was looking up for Dib Membrane! Yup. He placed a tower of pancakes on a plate, awaiting Zim's fast return.

Zim came back and hour later, looking like he'd been throwing up the whole time. Which he might have been, he couldn't really remember around the shock and flipping out.

"Are you okay?" Dib asked, turning the skillet off as his full attention was on Zim, and he rushed over to him to check to see if he was alright.

Zim could only shake his head, small, distressed noises coming from his throat as he clutched at his stomach.

"ZIM!" Dib demanded. "What's wrong!" he held his shoulders gently. "Is something the matter with the baby?"

"This was never supposed the happen!" Zim sobbed, shaking his head still.

"You're... You're crying..!" Dib noted in total shock. "You never cry..." He stared at Zim, a deep fear grasping hold of Dib and flushing him down, draining him of all happiness. He pulled Zim in a tight embrace, holding him tightly to himself. "Oh, Zim!" His worse fears of a miscarriage going through his mind. "It's... It's probably because of our separate race... it's... It's okay... It's alright..." He cooed, fear obviously audible in his voice.

"It's not the smeet!" Zim cried. "Well... it is, but it's fine!"

"What is the matter then?" Dib asked, stroking the back of Zim's head soothingly, a great deal more relieved that it 'wasn't' the baby- but, for some reason was.

"It exists," Zim said quietly, slightly afraid of what Dib would do upon hearing that.

Dib's face paled once more, and he didn't move from his hold on Zim. "Yeah... we know that..." He started feeling cold despite the other's body warmth. "You... didn't try to ... kill our baby, did you..?"

"What! Of course not!" Zim shouted before going back to being timid and scared. "I-I lied. When I told you I was pregnant I lied."

Dib dropped his arms, letting go of Zim. He took a step back and stared at the other with wide open eyes. "What?" He asked sharply, totally and utterly mortified.

"I LIED!" Zim yelled. "But now it seems I really AM pregnant! I'm carrying our hybrid and I don't know what to do!"

Dib, still horrified at what Zim had told him, debated on placing his hands back on the Irken's shoulders for support, but thought better of it. "You mean.. This whole time... You were just telling me you were pregnant- when you thought you weren't at all..? Using me for whatever the fuck it is you did that for? And now, and now you find out you're really pregnant and... And .. Zim..." He fingers quivered, his voice grew gruff. "Why the FUCK would you do that to me?! I know you FUCKING HATE me, but DAMN! Were you just THAT SPITEFUL, just THAT JEALOUS that I was giving my fucking attention to another fucking girl!? DAMN! What the FUCK were you thinking?! Why would you do that?!" He took an angry step back, quivering now, afraid to even look at Zim, unless his emotions all poured out at once and he wouldn't be able to help himself but need to get drunk at some bar.

Zim didn't know what to say at the moment, staring at the ground, his whole body wracked with quiet sobs.

"R-remember... remember when you asked me i-if I would m-miss you?" He asked finally, giving a light sniff.

Dib's whole body slumped. "Whatever. I made breakfast.. Go eat some.. I'm not hungry anymore..." Dib turned and began his walk upstairs.

Zim fell into a sitting position on the floor. He didn't feel like eating either, in fact he didn't feel like doing anything. Just... sitting there until he felt better, which he didn't think would be anytime soon.

Dib collected himself under the hot water of the shower. As soon as his shower was done, and he was dressed, he wondered around the house, looking for Zim, depression still visible in his face.

Zim had moved onto the couch and curled up with his back to the TV. Not even black and white comedies or soap opras could cheer him up now.

"Zim?" Dib came over, shaking his shoulder gently and sitting to his side.

"What?" Zim asked quietly, feeling a new wave of depression sweep over him. Dib being near just reminded him of their fight and he hated feeling so bad for what he had done.

"Although you deserved that," Dib began softly, leaning over the other male slightly. "That doesn't change the fact that you're still carrying our baby, and I'll still be supportive." He sighed. He kind of had to be.

Zim turned and sat up, rubbing his eyes some and saying, "I'm... sorry, I didn't want...didn't mean..." He took a deep breath. "I just did the first thing that came to mind. I told you I was pregnant so you stayed with me. Then you said that the getting sick was part of being pregnant and I panicked. I don't know how to have a smeet. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. ALL instincts are with held. Irkens don't even have a sex drive."

Dib looked at him in confusion. "Then.. why.. did we..." He coughed nervously in his hand, blushing a little. "We had sex, though.. and.. what about those girls who.. your wife's friends.. and.. Wait, what's going on?" Dib asked, a little befuddled now that his world was being flipped upside down.

"We don't go out and seek sex. That was NOT the reason I came here that day." Zim explained. "Sex, for irkens is casual though the instincts to go seek it out are not there. It's usualy a spur of the moment thing or something a taller does to assert authority and relieve tension." Zim fidgeted a little , looking at the ground and saying, "With the females, that, well- alcohol, particularly plookesian, can sometimes... uninhibit those urges. This should also now explain why I have few problems with being naked and you touching me while I'm drunk."

Dib exhaled.

"But... You're male." Dib said bluntly. "Is there something different about you...?" Dib chose the word 'different' over 'wrong' for fear that Zim might get the wrong idea, so just in case, he carefully stroked Zim's arm, never minding the skin he was touching when he did so.

"No, Zim is normal," Zim said. "I'm just... a defect. Do not worry though, none of this will affect the smeet."

Dib narrowed his eyes at the other, bending over to make sure he was in Zim's personal space even more than he already was. "I wasn't WORRIED about our baby. It takes people of all kind, Zim. 'Defect' makes you sound broken. You're not."

"Yes I am," Zim said, leaning back. "Something is wrong with my pak and just the fact that I gave up on Earth at all proves that."

Dib frowned. "You're only as 'broken' as I am." He sighed. "Keep in mind, we're on the same level... And I refuse to be called broken by some alien." He gave a small smirk in the midst of his frown.

Zim sighed, looking down in his lap. There were so many things he wanted to say, to shout, to accuse Dib of, but he knew if he did they would just get turned around and thrown back at him. So he kept his mouth shut and just stared at his lap.

Dib regained a sense of fatherhood in him and he let a hand down on Zim's stomach. "Can I tell you something so unbelievably stupid that it would make Gir look smart?" He watched Zim's slow breathing steadily.

"Sure," Zim said, nodding a little and staring now at the hand on his stomach.

Dib opened his mouth, about to speak, but found it hard to push any words out. His face reddened a little bit, but he felt that he HAD to say this no matter how freakishly weird it was. "Y-you know..." He began hesitantly. "I... had sex with Gretchen because I.. kind of felt obliged, you know? Like it should be expected of me... and.. I.. kind of had this desire to feel fulfilled.. and... She just left me feeling so empty and..." He stopped speaking once again, his voice caught in his throat.

Zim looked up at Dib curiously, not fully understanding what the human was talking about. "You weren't... happy?"

Dib continued onward. "...When.. When we had sex... it.. It wasn't because I felt 'obliged'.. and... to tell you the truth, I still don't know why we had sex but.. it.. had a totally different... feeling to it, you know? Emotionally... Afterwards... despite how wrong it was.. it.. felt perfect, like we were supposed to do this or something. It filled that gap for however an awkward short time that was." He drew an invisible circle on Zim's belly, refusing to look up at him.

Zim just nodded, looking back down at the hand on his stomach.

"Are you... still mad?" Zim asked uncertainly.

Dib sighed and slowly shook his head. "I'm just.. a little depressed and disappointed.. I knew your fake feelings about this.. but.. now that you.. really are carrying... Who are you? What do you feel about this?" Dib asked.

"I... don't know," Zim said. "Scared mostly. I don't know what to do, or even how this happened. With females it's rare enough to get pregnant. With males it's just unheard of."

Dib sighed, pulling his hands back into his lap where he fidgeted with his fingernails. "I'm sorry, Zim. I didn't mean for this to happen... I didn't think it COULD happen.. and.. and this just makes everything all the more impossible."

Zim wrapped his arms around his stomach and resisted the urge to lean onto Dib, instead leaning back against the couch, asking, "What now?"

Dib let out a sarcastic smile. "I've been asking you the same thing now for a while..."

"I don't know," Zim said, shaking his head. "I don't know anything anymore. I didn't want this."

"Do you..." Dib inhaled quickly. "Want to kill it?" His eyes were stuck on the floor, and his stomach turned at the thought of it.

"Wha- no!" Zim said quickly. "No I don't want to kill it. It's mine."

"Yours.." Dib repeated, still not looking up. "Are you sure it's a good idea though to let it live?" He couldn't believe what he was saying but he felt he had to make sure.

"I don't- I don't know," Zim said, putting a hand to his head. "But- I just- I just don't want to kill it."

Dib looked up at him. "I'm worried though.. Dad... Dad- I don't even know what he's going to do, you know.."

"Your dad is not touching it," Zim said, looking at Dib almost angrily. "If I have to fend him off with a spoon he will not come near me while I'm pregnant."

"I fear more for AFTER you're done being pregnant." Dib sighed, meeting his glance. "He doesn't want you to be around your own baby."

"What? Why?" Zim asked, still prepared to fight that crazy off with eating utensils.

Dib hung his head. "He thinks Gretchen would be better as your baby's mother... And.. he'll want to experiment the moment you've had it."

Zim paled for a moment. "How does he know? WHAT does he know!? I'm raising my own smeet and neither him nor that bitch Gretchen is going anywhere near it!"

"He said he's watching us..." Dib said coldly, worry evident in his voice.

"If he's watching then I can go ahead and tell him to go to hell now." Zim said, glaring at a random wall as if he were standing there. "I'm raising my own smeet and nothing he says or does is going to change that."

"He can't hear us, I don't think." Dib responded, now looking at the same wall Zim was. "He was calling you 'Zimma', still."

"That's good," Zim said with a sigh before deciding to change the subject. "S-so how's the hair thing coming along?"

"It's begun sprouting little dark green hairs but... I'm kind of wondering how long they'll stay. They're really thin." Dib replied, looking back at Zim, and deciding he'd sit closer to his own seat rather than Zim.

Zim scooted over to his own corner, following Dib's example. "Well, they're growing still, so you're close right?"

"Yeah... hopefully I can just adjust the amounts of each chemical I put in it... But I'm a little worried that it will cancel themselves out." Dib sighed, staring at the black TV screen.

"Maybe I can mess with them a little," Zim said with a shrug, not really looking at anything in particular.

Dib stood up, pocketing his hands. "Alright... I think I'm going to nap..." It was still morning but he felt warn out.

Zim nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest and sighing. He was also exhausted, but didn't think he would be able to sleep very well.

* * *

Zim: Me

Dib: TSI


	9. Chapter 9

Two... chapters... in one night...

I KNOW right!?

REVIEW!

* * *

It was exactly one month, two weeks, and four days later when Dib decided to go out grocery shopping, leaving Zim alone to his own thoughts.

This whole time, Zim and Dib had not gotten closer at all. Things had gotten awkward with one another, and nothing seemed to be changing that.

Zim sighed as he paced, his sweater held tightly around him, hiding his slightly swollen stomach. He hated how things had gotten and, though he knew it was his fault, couldn't help but blame everyone else.

"I need to get out of here." Zim said, quickly walking over to the phone and dialed Shelby's number, hoping she answered. As much as she annoyed him at least he wasn't afraid to talk to her.

"Meep! Shelby speaking!" The phone buzzed in Zim's antennae.

"Hey Shelby," Zim said anxiously. "It's Zimma, what are you doing right now?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just got done, like, watching this totally cute movie. You?" She squeaked out.

"Not much here either." Zim fidgeted a little before asking, "Where do you live, could I come over?"

Shelby was delighted at hearing this and promptly told the other 'girl' where she lived. "Are you going to come over right now, meep?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Zim said, quickly hanging up and heading out the door, noting the lock clicking behind him as he walked from the house, still clutching his sweater over himself.

It wasn't long until Shelby heard a knock on her apartment door. She opened it with a bright cheerful smile at Zim that fell down quickly to his stomach. "Zimma?" She then remembered her manners. "Come on in! Make yourself at home. This is- SHELBY'S PARADISE, Meep!"

"Thanks," Zim said, walking inside and looking around.

The walls were white, the carpet was white, and the whole room was as clean as clean can be, with the exception of some roses taped upside down on the wall right next to the hall.

Shelby walked into the small kitchen and grabbed two hot cocoas for the both of them, and gave one towards Zim. "Here! For you."

Zim thanked Shelby and took the mug with one hand, keeping the other one at his stomach.

"Sooooo..." Shelby grinned weakly; so very weakly. "When'd that happen, meep?" She motioned to Zim's belly before taking a sip of her coco.

"A month or so ago," Zim said, blushing and sighing. "It's the only reason I'm still with Dib right now."

"You had sex with him? I thought though, you said you didn't want to with him and..." Something hit her. "He didn't, like, RAPE you now, did he?! Oh my gawd! And like, and like, is making you like, obliged to stay with him so he can have HIS baby!?" She began panicking, putting her mug down on the counter, and preparing a hug for Zim.

"N-no," Zim said, shaking his head quickly. "Nothing like that. It just... kinda happened. It was when I left you at that restaurant. Then I find out a few weeks later that I'm pregnant."

"Oh..." Shelby seemed a little disappointed. "I hope I didn't, like, offend you or anything then... And..." She coughed in her fist, looking at another wall aimlessly. ", that the sex was good." She shook her mind's vision of Zimma and Dib sex out. "Well, are you okay? Meep..."

"No," Zim said, looking down. "I'm miserable. I'm constantly getting sick, some of my favorite foods now give me headaches, I'm... swelling, and me and Dib will hardly talk to each other anymore."

"Awww," Shelby came over and gave her friend a hug. "I'm sorry, Zimma..! Is there anything I can do to help?"

Zim shook his head, sighing in defeat, saying, "I don't think anything is going to fix this. I really screwed up big time."

"If... If you want... We can, meep, go baby shopping together..." Shelby suggested, pulling from Zim. "I know, like, that doesn't SOUND fun... but actually... seeing all the stuff you can buy your baby... no matter how hiddiously green he or she may be.. can really boost your maternalness."

"We can look," Zim said, nodding. Anything to take his mind off of Dib and/or throwing up.

"Okay then, let's, like, go after our hot coco's!" Shelby smiled, going back to her drink and sipping happily.

Zim nodded and poked at his, sighing when it didn't burn his finger and took a sip, smiling at the feeling of warmth that traveled into his belly.

(break)

Dib came home carrying two bags of groceries. He set them down on the counter and looked around. "Hey, Zim?" When Zim didn't reply, Dib just shrugged it off and put the groceries up. He sat at the TV, watching some black and white comedy Zim had left it on. Thirty minutes went by and he didn't hear or see anything from Zim.

This made Dib go uncomfortable.

He went upstairs and peeked into Zim's room to see if he retired early.

However, there was no Zim to be found!

Dib's heart began racing and he checked throughout the whole house, eventually ending back up in the living room. "Where did Zim go?!" He began speaking to himself. "Did... Did.. I upset him? Is he mad at me? ... He... must have been, I've... been... ignoring him... I.. guess.. I haven't been nice.. but because of the baby, I haven't been mean.. DAMN IT, DIB!" He cursed. "Why do I always have to FUCK EVERYTHING UP!" He slammed his fists against the back of the couch.

Some one knocked on the door quietly, three times and the sound of someone muttering to them self.

"Zim!" Dib smiled, relieved, forgetting totally that Zim could just walk in. He opened the door only to let his smile fall down. "Gretchen!"

"Hey Dib," Gretchen said with a smile, waving a little nervously. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, no." Dib answered, his brows locked up in concern. "I have nothing more to say to you and... I doubt you have anything new to say to me.."

"Please Dib!" Gretchen took a step forward, looking up at Dib with large, watering eyes. "Please! You're all I've been able to think about! I'm a WRECK without you!"

Dib kept his position but tensed at the approaching female. "Gretchen.. I'm having a minor crisis right now. Could you leave? I'm with Zim... You know that. We're about to have a baby together."

"I know! But that doesn't change how I feel about you!" Gretchen advanced further, feeling a little more confident at Dib's retreat. "I NEED you!"

"Gretch," Dib sighed, hating that he's going through this again. He placed his hands on Gretchen's shoulders. "We're just not meant to be together and…"

Zim... He's.. He probably ran away- in his base again because he's mad. Just what the hell can Dib do without him? Zim isn't strong enough to be on his own at the moment! Well, he was, but Dib didn't want him to be. He wanted to be near Zim's side.

"Dib please, see reason! He doesn't love you like I do! He'll find someone he does love though, and he'll leave you! I don't want to see you go through that. Please, please, please," Gretchen begged, putting her own hands on Dib's shoulders and pressing up against him.

Dib looked down at her, squeezing her shoulders back. Would Zim do that? No, he couldn't. Not after all of this- all they've been through. Zim even said that Dib made it impossible to be in a romantic relationship with anybody else, right? But, then again, after all THIS... he may just want to leave earth completely without telling him. That though caused his heart to race a little more. "Gretch..? You.. You can't do this... He's.. I .. I love him..." Yeah... that's right. He loved him. After saying that, Dib's heart lightened up a load. "I love him, Gretchen. So please, stop this."

"Dib don't say that!" Gretchen begged, pushing more against Dib, putting almost all of her weight onto Dib.

Everything in Dib's world was making more sence to him now. He loved the Irken! That would sort of explain the spur-of-the-moment sex that was so much more fulfilling than his and Gretchen's, it would explain his stupid obsession with the alien, it would explain compromising with himself into marrying Zim, it would explain trying to get closer to him, wanting to be closer, panicking when he wasn't around, feeling lost without him, and strong with him.

"Gretchen- I think I'm in love." He said, trying to push the other away.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE!" Gretchen wailed, close to tears. She moved her arms from Dib's shoulders to around his back, knocking them both over with the clingy hug she had on Dib.

Dib groaned, hitting the floor and embracing Gretchen to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Gretchen said, finding herself trapped in Dib's gaze and, without realizing it, leaned down to place a kiss on Dib's lips. Hungrily and needily.

Dib voiced through the kiss, wide eyedly as he shifted himself under the female uncomfortably, wanting to force her off without being too rough. "GRETCH!" He yelled when his lips got the chance.

Zim walked through the open door, pausing at the sight he was met with.

"D-Dib?"

Dib looked up from Gretchen, spotting a green pregnant cross dresser at his door. "ZIM!" He shoved Gretchen off without a second thought, and got up, quickly making his way over to him.

Gretchen glared at Zim. She SO almost had Dib right where she wanted him.

Zim gave Dib a wide eyed stare before his face turned angry. "Well don't let ME stop you!" He yelled, brushing past Dib.

"ZIM! It isn't what it looks like!" He yelled, giving Gretchen a cold glare. "REALLY. Please.. Zim... are you alright?!" That was a dumb question, but Dib asked it anyway.

Zim turned and in the same move gave Dib a good hard punch in the face.

"I don't NEED your excuses or your CARING right now Dib. I DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Dib held his bloody face with one hand while staring at Zim. "Gretchen. Go home. Never come back here again. If you do, I'll never forgive you." Dib said in a low voice, not looking up at Zim- not now- not after what he had learned about himself and his feelings towards Zim- not after Zim thought he was just making out with Gretchen.

Gretchen was crying then, giving Dib one last pleading look before getting up and walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

Dib flinched when the door slammed, echoing through the high-tensioned house. "Zim... I was being taken advantage of.. I didn't want that."

"And you think I'm going to believe that!?" Zim crossed his arms and fixed Dib with a glare. "That bitch. She's human, like you, she gorgeous, much prettier than me, she isn't... FAT! What's not to WANT!?"

"I don't WANT her because I NEED you!" Dib yelled back, whipping the blood from his nose. "You were gone for a SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME, Zim, and I was freaking out because I missed you! Why would I ever do that for HER?!"

"That's a lie!" Zim accused, pointing a finger at Dib. "That is a lie because you do not need Zim! You did not miss Zim! All you care about is the smeet!"

"FUCKING HELL, Zim!" Dib grabbed hold of his shoulders. "I LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT!?"

Zim stared at Dib with wide eyes for a moment. Did Dib just say-? No, it wasn't possible. But he heard it! Dib just told him he loved him!

"I-I need to go lay down," Zim said, looking down.

Dib stared at Zim's eyes for a moment, searching them as best as he could before he sighed, letting go of him. "Fine, Zim.." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Just.. forget I said anything, okay?"

Zim could only nod and make his way for his room quickly, wanting to be alone to think. Why was this happening, why now!? Things just kept getting more and more complicated and every time he tried to fix them it just got worse!

An hour later, Dib knocked gently on Zim's door. It was faint and quiet incase Zim was sleeping he wouldn't have to bother him.

"Come in," Zim said, turning over so he was facing the door.

Dib opened the door but still lingered in his spot, looking like a guilty dog. "Hey.. uh.. Do you think that I can... sleep with you tonight?"

Zim looked off to the side, blushing a little but nodding and saying, "If-if you want. I don't care."

Dib stepped in quietly and made his way to Zim's bed, pulling the covers up gently and slipping in, not daring to face Zim's direction.

Zim snuggled deeper in to the covers, occasionally glancing in Dib's direction, though not saying a word.

Dib felt rather uncomfortable in the same bed as Zim for some reason, so he decided to lie on his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms. "Zim...?"

"Hm?" Zim hummed, turning onto his back so he could look at Dib without seeming like that was the intention.

"Are.. are you still mad at me...? For.. whatever reason you left the house..?" Dib asked, hiding his face in the shared pillow.

"I didn't leave the house because I was mad at you." Zim said now turning over onto his side to look at Dib.

Dib removed his face from the pillow to stare at Zim. "Then why'd you disappear on me without so much as a note?"

"I'm... sorry," Zim said, blushing. "I guess I forgot to mention it. I just... needed a day out."

Dib let out a sigh. "I was worried..."

"I'm sorry," Zim said again, snuggling deep into the covers.

"It's fine..." Dib scooted over closer to Zim and smilingly faintly as Zim moved around under covers.

"You sure?" Zim asked, looking up at Dib from under the covers.

"Ye-yeah." Dib smiled back. "And.. I'm sorry about Gretchen."

"It's ok," Zim said, taking his wig and contacts out in preparation for sleep. "Just-just kick her next time or something."

Dib smiled softly as he watched the other. "So... that really made you mad, huh?"

Zim kept silent for a moment before sighing and saying, "I don't know, Gretchen just pisses me off."

"Zim...?" Dib scooted closer, cautiously putting his arm around Zim's back.

"Yeah?" Zim asked, not saying anything to this.

"I know it's a little late for this but... Maybe..." With a baby as an excuse, "we really can love each other? We kind of dropped the idea when you found out you really were pregnant.. but.. I was okay with it before then... Nothing should have changed." Dib stared at the wall behind Zim, not particularly interested in seeing Zim's reaction and flinching.

"We'll see," Zim said, closing his eyes and falling into sleep.

Dib looked down at Zim finally and sighed, bringing him up to his chest and allowing sleep to dissolve his consciousness as well.

* * *

Zim/Gretchen: Me

Dib: TSI


	10. Chapter 10

THREE CHAPTERS IN TWO DADYS!? WTF!?

Consider this us making up for that long time of no posting when we were trying to fill in some holes. That and an early christmas gift. We will be posting as much as we can until Christmas, but then after that we'll be following a better schedule, provided we haven't posted everything by then.

Just to let you all no there are still seven more chapters after this to go. THen that's it! We'll be done!

* * *

Zim was up once more before dawn, kneeling in front of the toilet and emptying his stomach of yesterday's meals. "Irk this is horrible." He mumbled.

Dib groaned, pulling himself out of the bed and over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "You okay in there..?" He knew the answer to that; it was the same as every morning, but still he felt it was important to ask.

"No," Zim mumbled, shivering a little. He leaned a little over to unlock the door and asked, "Could you get me a soda?"

Dib nodded and quickly went downstairs and into the kitchen where he grabbed a soda. He ran back up, popped it open and held it to Zim's lips, obviously hurrying to help Zim the best he could.

Zim took a big drink and sighed, falling back into a sitting position. "Thanks," He said.

He took the soda from Dib and sighed again, saying, "I haven't thrown up so much before in my life. And I'm, like, at least five time your age."

"Sorry. It's all my fault." Dib gave a sarcastic grin before sitting next to the other.

"Yeah it is," Zim groaned, poking Dib in the stomach. He leaned back against the wall, taking another drink. "At least you're taking responsibility for it."

"I'll take all of the responsibility you want me to take." Dib replied, and brought his attention to the sink across from them.

"Good," Zim said, setting the drink down to get up. "Let's get back to bed. My muscles hurt from heaving."

"Okay." Dib got up slowly. "Want me to carry you back?" He gave a mischievous grin.

"Sure," Zim said with a smirk.

Dib snickered. "Okay, but if I hurt you, tell me immediately." He told the other, bending down and picking Zim up bridal-style into his arms.

Zim nodded and shifted a little, asking teasingly, "Are you gonna make me breakfast in bed too?"

"Are you going to make this hard on me or just let me do this?" He smirked back, pulling the bathroom door all the way open and slipping out into the hall.

"Whichever is more fun at the time." Zim said simply, wrapping his arms around Dib's neck so as not to fall.

Dib grinned, taking Zim his own bedroom instead of Zim's, and just stood on his knees on the bed, not letting go of Zim quite yet.

"The bed is down, Dib." Zim pointed out, wriggling a little.

"Really now? I thought it was up!" Dib smirked cattishly, holding the worming Zim closer to his chest.

Zim gave Dib an unimpressed look, crossing his arms. "Are you going to let me down anytime soon?" He asked.

"Maybe. It depends." A victorious look glinting in Dib's eyes.

"On what?" Zim asked curiously.

Dib took this opportunity to boost his ego. "Who's your master, your superior, your strength, your love?"

Zim groaned and stuck his tongue out before saying, "Don't make me throw up on you."

Dib snickered and laid Zim down on the bed; more because of his weight than because of what he had said. He bent over the alien, his arms either side of him, propping Dib up. "And what if I told you I didn't care?" It was true, with all of the thought of having a baby around the house, he figured much worse would be all 'up' on him.

"Well, you put me down anyway," Zim said, shrugging. "So either way I'm not going to say it."

"Then I won't leave you alone." Dib replied, trapping Zim under his weight, but being careful not to put on his full weight.

Zim whined and wriggled some more, saying, "No, I'm not saying it!"

"Yes you are." Dib grinned and nuzzled his cheek up against the other. "You will because you really want to, I know it."

"Eeeehhh," Zim whined. "You are not my master, you are NOT superior, I'm strong on my own, and I... don't love you."

Dib, deciding to bravely venture out further with this, hiked Zim's leg and took his lips with his own. "Are you sure about that...?"

Zim pouted but nodded, saying, "I don't need anyone, alright?"

"We all need someone, Zim..." Dib said quietly before kissing Zim's cheek down to his neck. "I need someone."

"Not me," Zim said defiantly.

Dib sighed in-between a kiss on his shoulders. "Zim... Please need me...?" He asked, feeling a little dejected at the moment.

"I don't want to," Zim said, rolling over. "I don't want to need. I don't want to be weak."

Dib sighed and sadly rested his head up against Zim's Pak. His heart wrenched in unexplainable ways. Suddenly, he wanted to throw up, and he wasn't even pregnant.

Zim sighed as well and turned back over so he was facing Dib and asked, "Will you... I mean, could you please... rub my antennae again?"

Dib smiled softly and nodded to the Irken, forgetting about his little blackmailing he was doing. He brought his hands up, and taking a deep breath in, began rubbing his antennae.

Zim's eyes slipped closed as his whole form went lax.

The human sighed, once again nuzzling the other while he worked his fingers on Zim's antennae. "Zim..?"

"Yeah?" Zim mumbled tiredly.

"I need you..." Dib laughed weakly. "And always have, you know... so.. you can need me.. anytime you want.. I won't judge." His voice was soft and breathy as his pride was slowly being swallowed up by his life.

"You mean it?" Zim asked as he snuggled up against Dib.

Dib savored the touches Zim gave him, but figured it was only due to his touching Zim's antennae. He lay a kiss back down on Zim's neck. "Yes."

"Mm'kay," Was all Zim had energy left to say as he drifted off, his antennae twitching just a bit at the touches.

"I love you..." Dib whispered, letting his fingers off of his antennae once he was sure Zim was asleep. He embraced the alien and sighed into his shoulder. It was going to be hard to go back to sleep, but fortunately for exhaust, he managed.

Zim woke up an hour later, sighing comfortably as he snuggled more against Dib, trying not to wake the human as he thought about Dib's confession. Dib loved him. But... he didn't love Dib back right? But was that bad? Love meant Dib would stay with him, and he did want- no, need that. He needed Dib to stay with him as much as he hated to admit it. So it wasn't SUCH a bad thing.

He sighed. Love was way too complicated for him and thinking about it made his head hurt. So he pushed that train of thought aside for the moment and waited for Dib to wake up.

Dib groaned and propped himself up on his arms, looking down at Zim groggily. "'Morning."

"Morning," Zim said with a small tired smile. Whether this was a good situation or not Zim was not going to argue with how things were going. He was ready to pleasantly accept Dib's love, even if he didn't love the human back.

Dib sat up on his knees, rubbing his eyes, then peered down at Zim who was currently staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Zim sat up as well, leaning back against the head board of the bed. He looked down at his stomach. It hadn't grown very much, but it was still annoying.

Dib blinked at him for a moment before getting off of the bed, deciding he was being too clingy with his enemy as of late. "Still want breakfast?" He folded his arms, staring at the ceiling.

"No, I'm still not feeling that well," Zim said, rolling slightly to pull himself out of bed. "I would... actually like to get back to work on that hair thing, get my mind off of this 'morning sickness' crap."

"Alright." Dib could skip out on his own breakfast to work with Zim. No problem there. "I've been wanting to take some of your blood for this project anyway..."

"Ok," Zim said with a nod. "Let me just get dressed first."

"Alright." Dib walked to his closet and pulled out his own clothes.

Zim came to wait outside of Dib's room moments later, glaring slightly at how just a bit more skin poked out from inside his shirt than normal.

Dib left his room to spot Zim waiting for him. "Great. You're ready?" He asked, already knowing the answer to that, and he took Zim by his claws to lead him down stairs.

Zim rolled his eyes and followed, letting himself be led into the basement.

Once there, Dib pulled out some supplies and placed them on a table. He pulled out a syringe and motioned for Zim's arm.

Zim rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out for Dib.

Dib steadied Zim's arm and stuck the needle in, drawing out blue blood in concentration.

"So what are you going to use this for?" Zim asked, looking over at the chemicals on the tables.

"I'm going to test it on the working samples and see if the chemicals making the hair grow affect your blood." Dib said simply, squeezing some blood out in one of the trays and noting the ones that sizzled and the ones that worked.

Zim nodded and went to see what some of the samples had been doing, taping the glass of the beaker that the currently working chemical was in. "Mind if I mess with this some?"

"Go ahead." Dib answered, a little busy rolling some blood around in a tray.

Zim took the beaker over to another table to analyze, the job being much easier with the equipment in his pak available.

Dib, fully satisfied with what he had learned, turned to Zim. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the chemicals," Zim said with a shrug. "I think this mixture would work better if we replaced one of the chemicals with one of my own. It might take to my DNA better."

Dib went to Zim with extreme interest. "With one of your own?" He began getting excited about learning alien chemicals. "And you just.. carry these chemicals on you?"

"I carry a few things in my pak for injuries and stuff. The chemicals used to make those should help this stuff take to my own chemistry better." Zim said, pulling a half used tube of alien medicine out of his pak.

Dib watched Zim, extremely interested in any reactions the Irken and Earth chemicals could have together. "I hope it works."

"Me too," Zim said, unscrewing the top and squeezing a glop into the beaker.

Just as predicted, the chemical Zim squeezed in seemed to speed up the process in that small little area. Already it was two inches longer of dark green hair that slowly came to a stop.

Zim smiled, his mood instantly lifting. He LOVED science!

"Hey! That's awesome!" Dib leaned against the table. "What is this chemical?! What else does it do?!" He looked up at Zim and smiled brighter.

"Well, mostly it's something I came up with for water burn after the first two years of having you toss water balloons at me every chance you got." Zim said holding the tube out for Dib. "But I try not to use it too often. It gets rid of the water and the burning but also sucks all the other, naturally moisturizing chemicals out of the area I put it on."

"I see.. Is there some way we could use it and combine it with some other chemicals to prevent it from doing that?" Dib asked, more to himself than to Zim, as he stared through the see-through green liquid.

"The cleaning gel I have usually clears that up." Zim said with a shrug. "So for the first few days or so I'll have a dry scalp, but then I should be ok."

"Well then! I say we should celebrate." Dib stood up straight, his smile never falling off of Zim. "For Irken and Earth chemical combination and a new formula for hair growth!"

"How do you plan to celebrate?" Zim asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dib thought for a moment, sticking his arms behind his back and staring up at a ceiling. "How about I take you out to see a movie? Or we could eat a nice dinner or something?"

"Either sounds nice. I am kinda craving some of those movie nachos though." Zim said, giving Dib a smallsmile.

Dib looked back down at Zim shocked, blushing a bit. "Re-really? You wouldn't feel weird about that?"

"Why? Should I?" Zim asked curiously.

"Uh... No, not at all." Dib walked past Zim and exhaled a bit. "When would you like to 'celebrate'?" He asked the other, hovering around the door to the basement.

Zim followed, saying, "How about later this afternoon?"

Dib waited for Zim before taking his claws to slowly lead him to the couch timidly. "Okay..."

(break)

Later that night, just as the sun was setting Dib and Zim returned from their movie date, Zim smiling broadly at having talked Dib into seeing a horror movie.

Dib looked over at Zim as they walked in and Zim began blabbering about the movie. His green skin seemed to glow at the moment. His lips were so lush and full. Before either one of them knew it, Dib had Zim against the wall, his lips on the other.

He pulled slowly away. "You talk too much." He stared at the alien for a good five seconds until he realized what he was doing. Quickly he pulled himself off with a bright red blush, and he took a few steps back.

Zim stared at Dib wide eyed and slightly shocked. It took a few seconds for him to start blinking and breathing again and at the same time his heart must have started beating again as well as blood rushed to his face. "Uh, um..." He tried, but words wouldn't come. He didn't know whether to apologize to or thank Dib.

Dib breathing quickened. "I.. Um.. I'm going to bed now.. Goodnight." And with that, the red faced male sharply turned and began upstairs.

Zim reacted quickly, grabbing Dib's hand to hold him in place.

Dib stopped and turned around slowly to face the one he kissed. He wanted to be shot down that very spot, that very second so that he wouldn't have to live with this embarrassment a second longer. "Z..Zim..." He sounded out quietly, feeling too flustered.

"Um," Zim looked around as if not sure why he stopped Dib, which he wasn't. "Go-good night," He said quickly, looking around once more before leaning up and giving Dib a peck on the cheek like he saw people do on TV.

Dib stared at the other for a moment, lost in his own other world. Zim just kissed him! Zim just consciously kissed him! He wasn't even drunk or horny! The human found his hand feeling the spot Zim had kissed, and he stuttered. "Th-thank you..."

"No problem," Zim said, taking a small step back. "I'm gonna stay up a little longer. Watch some TV."

"R-right then.. Um.. Goodnight..." Dib said for the second time, fully unaware that it really was the second time. He turned again, taking his hand back from Zim and began muttering to himself as he went upstairs about what he was doing and how stupid he was.

Zim nodded and went into the kitchen to grab a soda before moving in to sit on the couch.

Dib cursed himself out on his bed, swallowed in blankets. Just what was he thinking?! He had only came to terms with loving Zim last night, and already he's taking Zim by surprise and kissing him! HIM, even. He wasn't even a she, he was a he! But... Still... Zim had kissed him back on the cheek. Does that mean he has similar feelings however horrible it was on the Irken's pride? This was too much! Zim was too much!He was too much everything!He was too much alien, he was too much male, he was too much ambitious, he was too much amazing, he was too much of that wonderful feeling in Dib's chest. Dib sighed, turned over in the bed, and tried to get some rest.

After a half an hour Zim got bored with TV and went upstairs to get dress, grumbling angrily when he couldn't button the last three buttons of his night shirt.

He was about to climb into his own bed when he thought of Dib wanting to sleep with him last night. He sighed, and exited his room and knocked on Dib's door.

"Come in." Dib propped himself on his arms, lazily looking at Zim as he opened the door.Dib grinned to himself how cute he was with his swollen belly poking out of his shirt. "Yeah..?" Dib asked cautiously and lowly, hoping not to scare the other away like a stray animal on the road.

Zim slowly walked over to the bed and climbed in, saying, "Didn't want you waking me up in the middle of the night."

Dib smiled and eased his arms around Zim's chest, pulling him to his own chest. "Thanks..."

Zim aloud this, sighing in comfort at the warmth of Dib's chest, asking, "When are we going to use the formula?""After your smeet is born." Dib answered, breathing in his scent in content.

"Why then?" Zim asked. "I was pregnant when we took the skin sample."

"Because when we took the skin sample, we were removing skin from you and working with the chemicals off of your body. I don't want to work with the chemicals on your body, even your scalp, until we know for sure it won't affect your smeet- your baby... And so in the long run, it would just be better to put it on you after it's born to make sure nothing happens. We can be patient, right? It's just hair." Dib mumbled on, finding it a little difficult to talk that much when he was this much tired.

"Makes sense," Zim said, closing his eyes and relaxing. "I wonder what it'll look like."

"Your hair or your smeet?" Dib asked, eyes glazed over lazily.

"The smeet." Zim said with a smile. "Hee hee, you said smeet."

Dib smiled lazily. "Yeah- yeah, well I guess I did..." He cooed lightly and hugged Zim closer. "You know, I wonder that, too.."

"Maybe it'll be a little mutant thing... like you." Zim teased, snickering.

Dib grinned widely. "Or perhaps, a green alien-thing like y-" Dib had to immediately stop, and pull away from Zim, even scooting all the way to the other side of the bed. "It-It.. It has.. It has OUR DNA.. Both of ours.. Yours.. and mine.. It's.. It's part me! It's part you!" He began breathing harder, faster. Of course it was, Dib already knew this, but it was just now hitting him. "It'll be .. like.. a .. a mini-me.. A mini-you! A mini-us! Oh, Earth, what have I helped unleash upon you!?" He panted harder. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I'm to blame! It'll hate me! It'll hate me! I know it! You hate me, and it'll hate me! It'll reject me, push me away, want nothing to do with me! Oh.. and what if it IS green? Then it'll hate me even more for not being green! What am I going to do, Zim?! I can't be a father! I.. I didn't go to school for this! I don't know what to do! You don't seriously want me to help father, do you? I.. we.. you.." He breathed superfluously.

Zim was a little surprised by Dib's outburst but quickly got over it, letting Dib rant a little more before sitting up, pulling Dib up by his collar and calmly slapping his across the face, leaving an exaggerated red hand print on his cheek.

Dib held his head at the 90 degrees angle, wide eyed for a moment before turning to face Zim again. His breathing perfectly paced once more.

"Don't ever do that again." Zim said simply. "As fun as it is watching you flip out AND hitting you this is not a good time for you to be doing so."

Dib breathed in an out a few times before nodding shakily. "Sorry... It.. it just.. all came on hard at the thought that it.. would look like us.. maybe.."

Zim put his forehead to Dib's in hopes of calming the human down to an acceptable level before saying, "Everything will be fine so long as you don't act like your dad and we take this one. Step. At a. Time."

He then gave Dib a half serious, half teasing look and added, "If I can't lose this fat after I give birth I'm going to kill you, you know that right?"

Dib calmed a little, and gave out a nervous laugh. "Yeah.. Yeah, I know... 'This fat'.." He repeated and gave out another small little laugh. "Thanks, Zim." The human placed his arms on Zim's shoulders in a half ass way of embracing the other.

Zim just grunted and gave Dib a shove so he was laying back down and plopped down so he was laying half on top of Dib and saying, "No more speaking. Sleep now."

Dib's arms fell over his head and he shifted his body under Zim a little. "How can I sleep like this?" He was getting dirty thoughts he couldn't quite easily dismiss.

"Simple." Zim said, resting his head on Dib's chest. "You close your eyes and you lose consciousness."

A sigh. Dib closed his eyes, heaving his chest. Curiously, his hands went down to Zim's back, running along his sides and finding the small of his back a comfortable place to leave them.

Zim closed his eyes, content that Dib wasn't going to saying anything more and began to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Zim: Me

Dib: TSI


	11. Chapter 11

WOO! CHAPTER 11! Oh we are SO CLOSE! Give us MORE love and maybe we can update TWO TOMORROW!

* * *

Dib sighed. It was morning once again, and surprisingly, he woke up first this time. Zim was snuggled up on his chest, his legs either side of Dib. Dib smiled softly and stroked his back. Everything seemed to be going great now. Sure, it's a little bumpy, but that's nothing compared to the mountains they've endured.

Zim squeezed his eyes closed more as if that would keep him asleep but it was useless so he opened his eyes and looked up at Dib, asking, "What time is it?"

"Ask the house." He smiled down at Zim, truly not knowing what time it really was. "Why?"

Zim shrugged and laid his head back down, saying, "It sounded like an appropriate conversation starter."

Dib sighed. "Good morning to you, too."

Zim lifted his head up to give Dib a curious look before simply shrugging and sitting up, stretching.

"I need to go to my base sometime today." Zim said.

"How come?" Dib asked, slightly suspicious, and for good reason.

Zim blushed a little and looked away, saying a little shakily, "I-I don't know... how I'm going to give birth..."

Dib watched him for a moment. "D-do you need me to come with?"

"Sure... if you want to." Zim said, climbing off of Dib.

"Okay then..." Dib said, sitting up and taking his shirt off in the process.

Zim stared at Dib for a moment, blinking only when he realized he had been staring and quickly leaving the room to get dressed.

He had to stop doing that.

Dib momentarily left his room and sat on the top step, waiting for Zim as he stared at the door.

Zim came out, dressed in whatever he happened to have lying around at the time and his sweater and said quickly, "Let's go, I'd like to find out what I need to do BEFORE anything needs to be done."

Dib inhaled and exhaled. "Right." He stood and stuffed his hands in his back pocket, leaving the house with Zim and going to Zim's base.

Zim walked quickly, eager to get there and find out what to do. Once there he pulled Dib to the elevator and they rode it to the main computer room and Zim instantly called out, "COMPUTER! Give me data on irken pregnancies!"

Dib looked around, almost like he's in a place he's not allowed to be."No data found." The computer sighed.

"WHAT!?" Zim called out almost angrily. "THERE MUST BE!"

"If there was something then it wouldn't be 'no' data." The computer retorted.Dib looked at Zim. "What... are you ... going to do now?"

"There must be SOMETHING!" Zim yelled, slightly panicking.

"Z... Zim.." Dib placed his hand on Zim's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" Zim screamed putting his face in his hands as if that would block out reality. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE BIRTH!? I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE EQUIPMENT!"

Dib breathed steadily in and out. "Zim... I can help... we can work this out together and... and somehow... Somehow Zim, I WILL help you."

"I'm gonna die aren't I?" Zim asked, moving his hands off his eyes so he could look up at Dib searchingly. "I'm gonna die cause I can't give birth. There's nowhere for the smeet to go and he's going to claw his way through my spooch trying to get out and I'm gonna die!"

Dib hushed the Irken, pulling him into a hug. "No, no you're not... We're going to figure something out... We've still got time... I promise..."

Zim was trembling slightly, just nodding and trying to figure out what to do about this. They couldn't just wing something like BIRTH.

Dib thought to himself, while rubbing the scared Zim in his arms. "We can't quite go to the hospitals with this... but maybe I could work with you in the lab..."

"NO!" Zim saidquickly, shaking his head furiously. "I-I have to contact the Massive, my home planet, SOMEWHERE with another irken! I CANNOT be the first male irken to get pregnant! There MUST be records some place!"

Dib grew cold. "But... what would they... say..? I know it's a bad time saying that but... Will you live contacting them in this situation?"

"Of course I will," Zim said, rubbing his arms as if cold. "They-they don't KNOW I did anything WRONG. I mean how could they? There- there's no rule that says you can't have sex with an alien species. I'll-I'll be fine, just, I don't know how I can get in touch with them..." Zim looked up at Dib pleadingly, asking, "Please-please help?"

Dib stared down at those eyes of Zim's- looking past the contacts to see the swirly red underneath. He sighed. "If... If you promise me they won't kill you for this..."

"They won't," Zim said quickly, hope instantly recognizable in his voice. "They can't."

After a while of studying, Dib nodded to Zim, his thoughts purely on Zim's wellbeing and his smeet.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Zim chanted, hugging Dib tightly.

Dib blushed a little while stroking the back of Zim's head. "So... we should get working on it soon, shouldn't we..?" He sighed, not particularly wanting to come in contact with the Irkens.

"Yeah," Zim said, pulling back and nodding. "The main thing is reach. If we can figure out how to extend the reach of my transmissions we could contact them."

"What do you use to send transmitions with? Maybe I can work around that." Dib suggested.

"My computer," Zim said. "When in range the computer can connect to the Massive which can be used as a go between when I need information from the main irken database." He explained.

"Can you show me the mechanics?" Dib asked, looking down at Zim a little nervous at the thought of messing with such a big piece of Irken technology. He had messed with small Irken gadgets before, and figured out how they worked, but this was going to be a whole computer he had to bump around in.

"Yeah, come with me," Zim said, grabbing Dib's hand and leading him down further into the base where the house's brain was located.

Dib gave a small gasp as he stepped in the room and looked around. "Can... Can you point to me where exactly the transmitting area is?"Zim brought him over to the section, and Dib knelt, digging through the wires and harmless blue energy, trying his best to figure it out without taking it apart quite yet.

Zim explained it all as best he could, pointing to this and that and fussing over it. The transmitting equipment was very delicate and any one thing could mess it up.

After a while, Dib sighed, falling on his back from his sitting up position. "I'm... going to take a two minute breather and go home to get supplies to upgrade this thing... for now... my brain is about to explode."

"Ok," Zim said, nodding. "Mind if I stay here for a while, work on it a bit?"

"Sure," Dib sighed, rolling onto his stomach. "Have you worked on it any since you found out you were out of range?"

"Every day since," Zim said with a sigh. "But it'll be easier now."

Dib nodded. Thirty seconds passed, and Dib pulled himself up. "I hope this works."

"Me too," Zim said a little anxiously, shivering at the thought of what would happen if it didn't.

The human watched Zim just sit there for a while before he sighed and turned, heading for the way out. "I'll come back as fast as I can... Though, this might take a while on the whole, Zim... and... You may be Irken, but I'm only human so I might exhaust too easily for you." Dib said before pressing the elevator button. .

Zim grunted in acknowledgment, a tool coming out of his pak to help him work.

And with that, Dib left, exiting the area in blank thought, leaving the whole big empty room all to Zim's lonesome. The occasional humming from an ignorant robot in the other room buzzed and echoed through the walls. The only other noise was that of the power surging through the wires and tubes and metal.

Zim worked for hours non-stop, only going up to the top floor for food and drink before going back to work, so far coming up with nothing.

Dib had helped a while with Zim as well, some at his own house, and some at Zim's base. There, laying on the base's floor littered plenty of human devices of all shapes and sizes. Dib sighed as he stared at one of the objects, sitting next to Zim. "Is this really a good idea...? I could always try to help you out here on Earth..."

Zim pulled at something in the works, grunting a little with the effort as he said, "Dib... you know nothing... of irken anatomy and... I'm not exactly a... medic drone... so I know hardly anything either." He pulled whatever it was out finally, falling onto his back and yelling, "GIR! STOP PLAYING IN THE MACHINERY!" To which he got a giggle and the sound of scurrying a few levels above them.

Dib sighed. "I just... I don't feel safe about this, you know? For me or you. At least I know I won't try to take over my own world." He set the object down, obviously a little worn from working for so long, and not particularly desiring the outcome of his work anyway.

"We'll be fine, I'm sure," Zim said, sitting up and wiping his forehead.

"And that's what I'm saying!" Dib responded. "We'll be fine... here on earth... I can... find a way, I swear I can."

Zim sighed and laid back down, saying, "I... I don't want to take any chances."

"Me neither." Dib sighed, finding his way back into the mess of cords and wires, and digging a trinket in there.

Zim looked over at Dib, asking, "Why... don't we take a break?"

Dib sighed and pulled his head out of the wires to look at Zim. "Sounds like a good idea." He pushed himself up and held a hand out for Zim incase he'd like to get up and crawl in bed or something. "It must be hard for you to be doing this while you're pregnant. I don't want to stress you out too much, so would you like anything while we're on break? I'll let you take an extra long break if you want."

Zim let Dib help him up and said, "I think I'll just take a short nap and maybe have a snack or something."

"Okay," Dib steadied himself before back tracking towards the door. "If you want anything, say the word. I'll make you a sandwich, whatever. Just say it."

Zim nodded and walked over to the elevator, asking, "Are you going to join me or... are you going to do your own thing?"

"I have nothing to do, and I'm tired." Dib admitted. "But I'll stay awake incase anything comes up." By that he meant Zim snapping awake and needing to throw up, or asking for something else. After all, this would just be a nap.

"Ok," Zim said, getting into the elevator and waiting for Dib.

They went up to ground level again while happy, annoying elevator music hummed. The elevator dinged and let them out.

Zim slunk over to the couch and flopped down onto it, snuggling into the pillow that was on it.

Dib walked over to his kitchen and examined all the food he had; which was none. He sighed. "You're totally cleaned out. I'm going to have to go back to my house to get food."

"Ok, want me to come with you?" Zim asked tiredly.

"No, you stay here and rest. I'll only be a minute anyway." Dib assured him, stepping over towards his door.

"Ok," Zim mumbled, watching Dib leave before falling asleep.

An hour later, when Dib realized Zim WASNT going to wake up anytime soon and that his sandwich on the table could wait being that he didn't particularly want to wake Zim up just for a sandwich, Dib crawled on top of Zim, totally and utterly bored. He snuggled up against his warm body, taking in consideration Zim's breathing. It was remarkable how human Irkens really were, to the point one could even get pregnant by a human. Dib sighed onto Zim's shoulder. Despite how much he wanted to stay up for Zim, he couldn't keep his eyes open for long thanks to the comfort Zim oddly enough provided for him.

Zim slept on, for another two hours when Gir decided he'd cook himself dinner and began making a ton of noise in the kitchen in his attempt to cook.

"Stupid... Gir..." He muttered, snuggling against Dib's warmth, barely realizing in his still half asleep state that the human was even there at all until he caught sight of the sandwich.

Dib groaned himself, waking up and peeping over to Gir. "I thoughts you didn't have foods..." He exhaustedly shut his eyes once more and snuggled Zim.

"I don't," Zim said tiredly. "Which makes me wonder what he's cooking. Hope you didn't leave anything import of yours where he can get it."

Dib paused for a moment. He removed all body weight off of Zim to peer into the kitchen where he saw Gir just banging pans together aimlessly. He growled in annoyance and let himself back down on Zim. "He isn't cooking."

Zim snickered at Dib's initial worry and Reached out with one hand for the table that was in front of the couch and pulled it closer so he could better eat the sandwich that was there one handed.

Dib sighed, laying his body back down on Zim, holding him close to make up for the absence of body warmth that he needed. "Anything else you want, Zim, before I get back up and get working?"

Zim shook his head and looked around for the clock, being unable to turn to see it he asked, "What time is it?"

Dib forced himself away from Zim's body warmth once more to pull back down. "Nine." He grumbled lazily.

"You should get some sleep then." Zim pointed out, shivering a little as the human's warmth was taken from him.

"But it's only nine. I can stay up longer and help." Dib brought his fingers to Zim's chest where he curiously drew little symbols.

Zim looked off to the side a little, saying, "I'll only be working for an hour more... don't worry about it."

Dib frowned. "It's not right that I should go to bed before you. Let me stay up, and you go to sleep."

Zim looked like he was considering it before sighing and saying, "Why don't we just both go to sleep?"

"Okay..." Dib looked up. "Are we sleeping here or back at 'our' house?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Zim asked, looking back at Dib curiously.

"I think I'd like to try resting where you sleep." Dib smiled, though, inwardly was slightly frightened at the thought of something happening to him while he slept.

"Ok," Zim said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

Dib got off of Zim and the couch and stretched, then held a hand out for Zim. "You do have a bed, right?"

"Of course," Zim said, grabbing Dib's hand and pulling himself up.

"There isn't anything about it that I should know about, is there?" He gave a half joking grin over to the Irken.

"Maaaybe," Zim teased, grinning at Dib as he led the way to the elevator.

Dib walked in. "Maybe? What kind of answer is that?" He began getting a little nervous at the notion.

"It means you'll find out," Zim said, leaning against the wall of the lift.

Dib frowned as the elevator rose. It buzzed with poor music, and the elevator eventually stopped, opening their doors to reveal a new room.

Zim walked out into a hall and opened one of the three doors on the right, motioning for Dib to walk in.

Dib eyed the alien but nervously and cautiously stepped into the room.

Zim followed Dib in side and went immediately to the bed. It was a simple room, colored like the rest of the base. The bed was big enough for two, though they'd be slightly closer than if they were to go back and sleep in Dib's bed.

"Huh. It's normal." Dib remarked, slowly going over to the bed and experimentally feeling the mattress before sitting down on it. "I sort of didn't expect this."

"What DID you expect?" Zim asked, laying down.

Dib cleared his throat. "A giant liquid tube or something..." He pulled himself down on the bed next to Zim, but still on the edge of the mattress.

Zim snorted and scooted over a little to give Dib more room. "I tried that once, it wasn't very comfortable."

Dib put his hands around Zim's waste and pulled himself closer to him. "Should have expected as much." He then quickly took an antenna into his mouth without giving Zim time to protest.

Zim 'eep'ed quietly before relaxing against Dib.

Dib sucked on it idly while speaking with it in between his lips. "Tell me more about the girl you loved."

Zim wriggled a little, closing his eyes and saying, "She was- she was... soooo pretty. And... nice and... stop that..."

"Why? I thought it relaxes you?" Dib asked, still speaking with the antennae in-between his lips before going all the way down to the tip to suck.

"Ehn, not the tip," Zim said, putting his hands on Dib's cheeks to push him away.

Dib released his lips from Zim's antennae the second he got a good suck at the very end of the antennae. "Why not?"

"'Cause it's not as relaxing as here." Zim said, grabbing Dib's hands and putting them at the base of his antennae.

"Oh." Dib said simply before rubbing the base. "Does it irritate your antennae or something down on the tip?"

Zim hummed quietly and shook his head slightly, saying, "No... the tips are just really really, really sensitive."

"They sort of taste good, though..." Dib mumbled quietly to himself.

"You are odd, human." Zim mumbled, snuggling against Dib tiredly.

"Why's that...?" Dib asked, feeling slightly insulted, and watching the antennae taunt him.

Zim looked up at Dib, his eyes flickering tiredly as he said, "You just are." He snuggled back up, adding, "I never said it was a bad thing."

Dib idly stared at the antennae. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know." Zim answered truthfully. "I guess in some ways it's good."

Dib hummed softly. "I guess it's better to be odd than like everyone else..." He then remembered that the person he was holding onto wasn't a person at all, and was in fact, green. "But I guess it can also get annoying..."

Zim was quickly falling asleep, and merely gave Dib a hum in the positive, not being able to do much else.

Dib glared at the opposite wall for a bit. He wasn't at all tired! It was frustrating. He checked down at the Irken in his arms. He was asleep.

Dib sighed, and let his eyes wonder the room some more. They eventually fell on Zim's taunting antennae once more. How irritated could the Irken be in his SLEEP? And they taste so good. Dib smiled and pulled the two into his mouth, each in either cheek for him to suck the tips.

Zim grunted and shifted in his sleep, the attention starting out as only a mild irritation. After a few moments though he couldn't help it and squirmed a little.

Dib continued joyously, peaking down at Zim every once in a while to see him squirm. He didn't seem to be in pain though, and he looked really cute like this, so he continued on.

After a few more moments small sounds began escaping Zim's throat. Tiny whimpers, small moans, and the squirming only increased.

Dib instantly stopped and, pulling them out of his mouth, looked down at Zim with wide eyes. He knew instantly just why Zim didn't want him touching the ends now. A red blush spilt over Dib's face and he tried to stop the squirming Zim in his arms.

Zim nuzzled Dib almost affectionately, pressing as much as he could against the body next to him.

"Z-Zim..!" Dib took hold of Zim's shoulders and slightly tried to push him away when Zim's leg rubbed up against something of Dib's that made him blush harder and shudder and gasp.

Zim was flushing by then, nuzzling Dib's neck and nibbling on it subconsciously. It took a little while but he slowly became aware of his actions and, once he realized the position he was in and pushed against Dib, scrambling back to the other edge of the bed.

Dib grabbed onto his neck, staring wide eyed at the ex-invader. "Z-Zim! I'm sorry!!"

"Wha-what did you do?" Zim asked, a bright blush spreading across his face.

"I... I, uh.. N-nothing!" Dib scooted back a little, his own face red.

"It-it couldn't have been nothing!" Zim reasoned. It wasn't everyday he woke up rubbing himself against Dib. "Is-is it my hormones. Oh irk it's puberty all over again!"

"Nuh-NO! It's .. I touched your antennae even though you told me not to." Dib covered his face with his hands, afraid of getting yelled at by Zim.

"What!? Why would you DO that!?" Zim asked, sounding more confused than angry but still very much angry.

"I figured it wouldn't bother you if you were asleep, and," Dib blushed. "I like how it tastes..."

"You really... like the taste?" Zim asked, giving Dib a confused look.

Dib peaked through his fingers. "Yeah; why not?"

Zim looked up as if to see his own antennae, saying, "The only antennae I've ever licked have been my... mate's... and hers were bitter."

Dib blushed at the statement. "So.. that.. is something intimate?" He pealed his fingers from his face. "Yours taste sweet.. like honey.."

"R-really?" Zim asked, blushing a little. "Not... so much intimate... just... you know, most of the time I was... on bottom, never really got to do anything."

"That.. That surprises me... I kind of expected you to be.." Dib cleared his throat. "On top most of the time..."

"With my height, I don't think so." Zim said, clearly depressed by this topic.

"You're tall now." Dib smiled lightly, trying to give Zim some comfort through words.

"I am aren't I?" Zim said, still sounding slightly down but looking over himself as if impressed.

"Yeah," Dib grinned. "I stopped growing, too.. but since you're Irken... you might continue to grow..." He said, cautiously putting a hand on Zim's side.

"Probably not, but the thought that I might definitely helps." Zim said, giving Dib a small smile.

Dib smiled at the other, and they stayed like this for a while before Dib spoke again. "So, uh... The ends of your antennae make you horny?"

Zim blushed brightly once more and looked down, saying, "N-not so much. I mean they can. They just FEEL more. So, when they receive pleasurable attention it's EXTREEMLY pleasurable, same with pain."

Dib blinked at him, studying him for a little bit. "Can I touch them again? On the ends, that is.."

"I-I guess," Zim said, scootching a little closer to Dib once more.

Dib brought his hand to the small of Zim's back comfortably as he took a long antenna in his hand, lifting it to his face delicately. He closed his eyes and lightly kissed the end softly.

Zim shivered lightly and relaxed, his blush fading but not receding completely.

Dib let his tongue out to barely lick the honey-tasting antennae, matching it, not too long later, with sweet kisses from his lips. "I like you, you know, Zim..."

"Why?" Zim asked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"I don't know," Dib said simply as he kissed it even more gently. "It could be my weird obsession with the paranormal.. but.." He took a bit into his mouth and sucked on it lightly before letting it out once more. "I've been more obsessed about you than with anything... and... you work me up so much and... you're just..." He blew hot air on the tip. "My everything.."

"You mean it?" Zim asked unsurely, resting his head on Dib's shoulder as he shivered again.

"More than anything." Dib chose this time to take his hand off of Zim's side to lift his chin and kiss his lips, ignoring the antennae still hooked on his finger for the Irken's green lips.

Zim kissed back softly, moving one hand up to play with the hair at the back of the human's head.

Dib continued kissing gently until his eyes fluttered opened half-way. "Zim?" He spoke between kisses. "I know we're married.. and you're pregnant.. so this could be a little late but..." He tilted his head more in the kiss.

"Hm?" Zim hummed, his eyes cracking open a touch.

"Can I be yours?" Dib's words were breathy and his eyes were shut once more, lips hovering over Zim's own.

Zim nodded, but only slightly, not wanting to move his lips too far from Dib's. He had found over these past few weeks, months, however long it had been now, that he liked Dib's kisses, he liked them very much.

Dib smiled lazily and connected his lips with Zim's once more, his fingers suddenly remembering the feelers. He rubbed them tenderly as his lips caressed Zim's own.

Zim hummed in a pleased way, another shiver snaking down his spine.

They kissed for a while before an arm of Dib's wrapped around Zim's back. Everything seemed to be perfect at this moment. Dib pulled away from Zim's lips to nuzzle his neck affectionately. "I love you." He continued his rubs.

Zim didn't know what to say to that, so he kept silent, weaving his fingers into dark hair and holding onto them.

Dib found the silence slightly disturbing and depressing, but continued what he was doing.

* * *

Zim: ME!

Dib: TSI!


	12. Chapter 12

Not much to say this time. Nothing but, FIVE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!

Think we can make it in time for Christmas?

* * *

The couple had been married now for six busy months. Both of them worked hard and tiredly at the communicator, and it was almost finished. The samples of hair were perfect and just awaiting Zim's birthing to be treated on Zim's head, and Membrane didn't seem to have much problem with Dib. Every once in a while Gaz would come over and knock on Dib's door, wondering where her brother could be. Everybody who knew what Dib was doing knew not of his location. They knew not that he had been staying in Zim's base, as Zim and he slave away on a communicator that would reach past the stars and galaxies to speak to Earth's ignored enemies.

Zim's eyes kept darting towards Dib as they worked. Zim for the past few weeks had been contemplating. He was going to contact his planet for medical help, why couldn't he just ask for permission to rejoin his race on Irk? The worst they could do was say no, right?

But what about Dib? He accepted the fact that he needed Dib with him, not to mention he would need help if he were to keep the smeet, he certainly wasn't equipped to handle rising on his own. A pet maybe?

Zim shook his head. There was time to decide that later, for the moment he had work to do, so much work.

One thing he was glad of, though, was the 'morning sickness' seemed to have cleared up all but for a few nauseous spells, but that was mostly due to low blood sugar as the smeet which seemed to be constantly growing inside of him ate up most of the nutrients he took in.

At this point it was obvious he was pregnant, a small pregnant pudge showed that the smeet rested comfortably in Zim's lower tummy. He couldn't help but glare at it every hour or so.

"THERE!" Dib grinned, dropping a tool to the ground. "I think we're finished. FINALLY." He gave a gigantic grin over to Zim.

"Really?" Zim asked, surprised. He hadn't even noticed, too focused on working.

"Really?" He asked again, a little more excited this time.

"Really!" Dib grinned, getting up to run around some scattered equipment on the ground over to Zim. "I think we're done!! We're finished! It's over! We don't have to work anymore! We can start it up right now if you'd like.. a test run, if you will, and... and then.. I think that..." Suddenly Dib's overly happy smile on his face dropped. "We should take time to prepare before you call your kind..."

Zim nodded, though he didn't want to wait. But he couldn't call the Tallest looking like he'd been working on communications all day, he needed to get cleaned, put on his uniform, if it could stretch enough. He once more glared down at the thing inside of him.

"Hey!" Dib bent down and looked up to see Zim's glaring eyes. "Quit doing that, okay? I don't need you glaring at your future smeet." Dib grumbled slightly.

"But Diiiiid," Zim whined, holding onto Dib's shoulders as if he wouldn't listen. "It's made me FAT! Look at me! I look like I have a MELON growing in there, not a smeet!"

Dib stood up to his full height, ignoring the hands on his shoulders. "Zim. Listen to me. You do NOT LOOK FAT. You look, dare I say it, ADORABLE like this! I'm telling you, Zim, the melon look is in." He gave a reassuring smile. "And you have to keep in mind, that's your life you created growing in there."

Zim pouted down at the thing inside of him, asking, "You really think so?"

Dib smiled down at him sweetly. "I do."

Zim looked up at him, seemingly content with that for now, saying, "Alright, but I meant what I said a few months ago, if I don't drop this weight I'm killing you in your sleep."

"I got it, I got it." Dib sighed. "I don't know why you care so much, though." He rolled his eyes, letting his hands down onto the little melon belly.

"I don't look good fat, Dib." Zim said with a light glare before looking back down at his stomach poking out from his shirt. "I need new cloths."

"You're about to talk to your kind, and that's the only thing you're concerned about?" Dib perked an eyebrow at Zim. "You're too self conscious. You don't look bad."

"I know, I'm trying not to think about it too much, though." Zim said, shifting a little. "And... Shelby took me shopping... that day I forgot to tell you I was going out. It helped."

"Are you asking to go shopping with her again?" Dib wondered out loud, a little confused by the way the conversation was flowing.

"N-no, no." Zim said, shaking his head. "Could... could you take me though?" He looked up at Dib, blushing a little at asking that.

Dib made a drawn out "ah" for finally getting what he was asking. "Yeah.. Yeah sure. We can go right now if you want." He smiled, pulling himself a little closer to Zim, trying his hardest not to just kiss the Irken at the moment.

"Thanks," Zim said, looking down to hide his blush.

"Come on then. Let's go. Anywhere you'd like." Dib smiled down, lifting a hand to feel Zim's sweet cheek.

"Ok," Zim said, smiling up at Dib slightly. "I'm going to go get cleaned up then, then we can go." With that he rushed to the elevator to do just that.

Dib sighed into his hand as he watched Zim leave. He walked over to the pile of Irken and Human technology.

"Maybe this will be for the better?" He sat in front of the gadgets. "Maybe instead of Irk taking Earth over, there could be an alliance of sort... and humans can understand a lot more about the universe and gain new technology and advance as a race," The black haired adult sighed. "Then again, even if Irk does dub us 'worthy enough to survive', people here will most certainly be stupid about it and ruin it for us."

Zim came back a few minutes later, wearing his sweater so his stomach wasn't hanging out of his shirt and grabbed onto Dib's sleeve, asking, "Ready?"

Dib stood up, smiling back at Zim. "Yeah." They both walked back to the elevator and hit floor level, having to listen to the ridiculous elevator music again.

Zim smiled slightly as he led Dib outside, starting for Dib's house so they could use the car.

Dib held onto Zim's hand, giving his claws a little squeeze as he looked over to smile at the Irken. "Are you nervous?"

"About what?" Zim asked, giving Dib a curious look.

"I don't know. Hey, maybe EVERYTHING?" Dib looked up at the lidded sky now. "The baby, talking to your kind again, being a.. father.. mother.. thing..." He looked back down at Zim. "I'm nervous, and I'm not even in your shoes."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Zim said, looking down at the sidewalk. "I-I guess the thing I'm nervous about the most is talking to the Tallest. After that I can start worrying about giving birth."

Dib took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What are you going to say to them? How are you going to approach them? Have any idea yet?"

"I was thinking about the begging on my knees approach." Zim said. "And if that doesn't work I'll offer you as a sacrifice." He joked, trying to make himself, and maybe Dib, less nervous.

Dib gave out a nervous laugh. "Anything for Zim, though, right?" He let out a weak sigh. "I... kind of don't know if me presenting myself as... the impregnator would be such a great idea." He slowed his pace in walking a little more. "But I kind of want to anyway.. it's.. an odd feeling."

"Why would you want to present yourself to the Tallest. I kind of figured you'd, I dunno, take a nap while I talked to the Almighty Ones." Zim said, looking back up at Dib.

"'Cause I'm responsible."

Zim just blinked at Dib like he'd told a joke he didn't get before training his eyes back in front of him, noticing Dib's home in view and asking, "So, where are we going? The mall again?"

"Yeah. I don't really go shopping that much, so I don't know where else to go." Dib felt his thumb over Zim's claw and realized something. "You're not wearing your gloves."

Zim looked down at his hands, the one in Dib's hand jerking in realization but he didn't pull it away, instead squeezing Dib's hand in his grip, suddenly feeling a little anxious. "So...?"

Dib grinned over at Zim softly, reaching up to the car and stopping to stare at Zim. "Nothing. I just happened to notice." He gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Zim 'hm'ed and blushed lightly before taking a step closer to the car door, trying hard not to look back at Dib.

Dib smiled peacefully to himself as he entered his side and they drove off.

The human couldn't shake the feeling that this was some sort of strange 'calm before the storm', but at the moment, he was too happy that Zim wasn't wearing his gloves to try to focus on that.

Zim wrung his hands a little nervously, trying to resist putting them in his sleeves. He'd been going for months he realized with Dib touching his skin and he hardly noticed anything. He even let Dib touch his antennae.

Zim looked over at Dib nervously, staring at the little skin Dib had showing, his face and hand. Once they stopped at a red light Zim experimentally reached out and put one of his hands on Dib's.

Dib looked over and smiled at Zim. He let Zim's hold on his hand continued for a while longer. "How is it..?" He asked softly, studying Zim with a warming look.

"Not as bad as in was before." Zim said with a small, nervous smile. "I'm not freezing up and my breathing is fine."

Dib silently thought this over. Did this mean Zim felt safe around Dib now? That he felt protected? Maybe protected was too strong of a word but... "Do you feel ... stuff around me?" He was shooting in the dark again.

Zim gave Dib an odd look, asking, "By stuff do you mean the stuff I've always felt for you or the stuff you feel for me?"

Dib's heart fell into his stomach and green light spilt into the car, signaling Dib to look straight ahead again and drive. "Forget it." He didn't really want to talk about his own rejected feelings at the moment. The mere mention of them shamed Dib.

"Ok," Zim said, looking down at his lap and taking his hand away so Dib could drive.

Dib glanced over at Zim now and again. Guilt rose within him as he saw how depressed Zim looked now. He sighed. "What do you feel?"

Zim looked back up at Dib, shrugging and saying, "I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out myself."

Dib seemed calmed by this answer. "You're so honest..."

"Does that surprise you?" Zim asked curiously.

"It would have a couple of years ago... Now.. it just kind of relaxes me... as it should, I think." Dib told Zim.

The sky grew dark, and Dib frowned at the clouds. "We might get some showers."

Zim scowled at the sky, fidgeting nervously in his seat and saying, "Let's hurry then, I don't want to get caught in it."

"Right." Dib sped slightly, reaching the mall in record time. As the two stepped out and neared the building, thunder rolled.

Zim jumped a little closer to Dib, looking at the sky a little nervously now.

Dib placed his arm around the other's shoulder. "Don't worry, Zim, it'll be alright..." He coo'd, staring at the sky while they walked in.

Zim nodding and followed Dib in. Looking around instantly forth clothes he wanted he relaxed, knowing there was now a roof over his head.

Dib sighed. "So- Lead the way, my queen."

Zim nodded and lead Dib through the mall, having really no idea where maternity cloths would be. Eventually though they found them and Zim clung to Dib's hand when another loud boom sounded from outside.

Dib stared at Zim for a while before he stroked Zim's shoulder as they walked. He wanted to say something but found he couldn't, seeing how this was all his fault that Zim was afraid of storms, even outside of the rain.

Zim looked up at Dib curiously, blushing a little at having been taken off guard by the storm before saying, "Let's hurry up and then get out of here."

They walked into the store together. Baby pinks and baby blues lined each isle. Occasionally, Dib would glance over at Zim. Something about Zim in these clothes bothered him, and he wondered vaguely if they'd find stuff that would actually suit Zim's booming personality. On top of that, walking in a store like this just put all the more pressure on Dib as being a father, and it felt a little funny and scary. "So... find anything you like.. just... you know.. go check it out..." Dib suggested awkwardly.

Zim nodded understandingly and picked up a black shirt, looked at it for a moment, then put it back, wrinkling his non-existent nose at all the lace. "Is there anything here that isn't covered in lace or as bright as your Earth's sun?"

Dib sighed. "This might be why men don't typically get pregnant.. to keep away from this crap."

Zim grumbled something under his breath, continuing to scan the shelves. "Jeans I can wear." He said, pointing to the stretchy jeans.

The human strolled up to the jeans and pulled some down. He looked at their tags, and handed the ones he thought would fit over to Zim. "Are these good?"

Zim nodded grabbing the pants and looking at them. "These should be good, and stretchy." He pulled at the waist in show.

"You want to try them on then?" Dib asked, motioning to a dressing room.

"Sure," Zim said, taking the pants and making for the dressing room. "If you find and shirts for me bring them in."

Dib sighed, and went searching. Every once in a while, a few pregnant women and their friends would stare at him and giggle, whispering things to one another. This earned a scowl from Dib.

Zim came back a few moments later with the pants, saying, "They fit fine, did you find anything?"

Dib held up a hot pink shirt that said "Hot Mama". "That's the best I could find. Everything else was frilly and, or, even more stupid."

Zim stared at the shirt for a moment before cracking up laughing. "If you think I'm going to wear that you have another thing coming. That's ridiculous!"

Dib smirked. "You know, you're saying that just makes me want to put it on you all the more, right?" Thunder boomed.

Zim jumped lightly before giggling a little more, saying, "I'd like to see you try!"

Dib grinned challengingly before practically pouncing on Zim with a hug. "Really, would you?"

"Yeah, I would, not that you'd succeed or anything." Zim said, smirking at Dib.

"What are you talking about? I'm winning!" Dib laughed, before taking the shirt and, keeping a hold on Zim with his elbows, trying to stick it over Zim's head.

Zim whined in protest, wriggling in Dib's grasp to try and avoid the shirt. "Nooooo, you can't make me do it!"

"Come on, Hot Mama!" He struggled more, wringing the shirt in his hands and trying harder, Zim's wriggling making him looses his grips on him a little. "I wanna see how SEXY you can be in it!"

"I bet," Zim growled, giggling a little as he struggled more, having to lean a little against Dib so as not to fall.

Finally, the shirt's bottom got fitted under Zim's head. Dib bent low and snug his head in the shirt as well to grin at the alien. "Why, hello! I do believe you are in the shirt!"

"Noooo," Zim whined, feigning defeat.

Dib smirked, fitting Zim's arms through the shirt, and tugging the shirt down further on both of them, while Dib was still in it. "I got you to wear the shirt."

"Well how does it look?" Zim asked, pouting.

Dib got out of the shirt to check him out. He grinned, then smirked, then giggled, then chuckled, then broke out laughing.

Zim pouted more, playfully punching Dib in the shoulder, asking, "What!?"

Dib held his mouth, trying to calm down. "Nothing," he giggled. "you, you look.. cute." He snickered some more. The hot pink singing the words "Hot Mama" on his life's rival was too much for Dib, however cute Zim really did look.

"Do you mean it or are you just being mean?" Zim asked, put his hands on his hips angrily.

"I mean it, I mean it." Dib continued to giggle, but the giggle slowed down some more.

"Really?" Zim asked, looking down at the shirt.

"Really!" Thunder roared in the background. Dib looked around suspiciously. "Just a few more shirts and we can go." He said, going to a rack of maternal shirts.

Zim smiled and pulled the shirt off, nodding and following Dib closely.

Dib picked up a white shirt that said "Babiez PLZ" on it. "Uh.. How about this one?" He eyed it suspiciously.

Zim poked his tongue out, looking at the shirt with intense thought before shaking his head and grabbing a black and blue striped shirt with three quarter sleeves and held it to himself, looking at Dib for his opinion.

Dib studied it and after a few, nodded his approval. He went back to the rack and pulled out a faded red stretchy shirt with no particular design on it.

Zim nodded and said, "That's three, how about... two more, then we can go."

Dib agreed, looked back, and immediately found one he'd like on Zim. He pulled out a black shirt with thin green lines all throughout it.

Zim nodded immediately, moving to another rack and searching through the shirts before pulling out a black one with pink designs all over it. He liked it, probably because one of the designs looked like a skull.

"Ok," He said, showing the shirt to Dib. "I think I'm ready."

Dib smiled back at Zim and took what shirts he had grabbed and began walking to the counter. He set the clothes in front of the register while the worker there, a read head with curly hair, chewing bubblegum stared at them dullfully.

"How was your time shopping here todaaaaay?" She asked, dragging a shirt oh so very slowly by the tag to get it rung up.

Zim shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms over his stomach. He just wanted to get out of here, why was this human taking so long?

"It was fine," Dib began, watching the worker smack her gum loudly in disgust. "We're in a hurry though, so could you please try to hurry it up?"

She sent him a dead glare and continued her sluggish pace. Thunder poured into the mall once more.

Zim scooted closer to Dib, eyeing the doors outside nervously. He could tell, it was going to start raining any second now.

Dib frowned impatiently and grabbed the clothes himself and rung them up for the lady. He threw down cash and took the clothes, leaving with Zim in arm.

The bubble-gum lady just stared at him boredly, took the cash, and illegally stuck it all in her purse.

Zim sighed and followed Dib closely, relieved that they were leaving and wanting to hurry and get back before it started raining.

They exited the building. It wasn't raining. "We're in luck." Dib smiled, taking Zim by his claws and rushing through the busy parking lot.

Zim stopped and bent over as if to shield himself when he felt a drop land on his shoulder.

"Zim, are you okay?" Dib asked, turning to face Zim. He felt it too, though, just on his head. He looked up, and before he knew it, a sheet of thick droplets began falling on them.

"ZIM!" He quickly put all of the shirts and pants on top of Zim for protection, and held him close, looking around for any bit of nearby shelter.

Zim gave a distressed squeak before thinking quickly, grabbing the front of Dib's shirt and dragging him back to the front of the mall, letting the overhang protect them from the vicious sky acid.

More thunder crackled, louder and louder, snapping this way and that. Dib held the small Irken close to his body. "Are you okay?" He asked, lifting a pant leg off of Zim's eyes to peek at his health.

Zim nodded, his eyes a little wide from shock but otherwise he seemed fine.

"Okay... Let's get you inside..." Dib coo'd, brushing the side of Zim's face softly before taking him to the double doors. As soon as he reached them, that's when a flood of people rushed out, the doors shut, and a sign turned over stating that the mall was closed. "Fuck it. Fuck it all to Irk and back, I swear. FUCK." He scowled, holding Zim even closer now.

"Just my luck," Zim whined, leaning against Dib for protection from the droplets that occasionally blew into their temporary shelter.

Dib sighed. "Do you want to wear the turtleneck I'm wearing now? Or we could wrap your arms up with these clothes and bunch everything on you.. Either way, our best bet is to try to make it to the car." A bright light filled the area as a crashing sound erupted.

Zim clung to Dib, whimpering a little. "I can't go out in that. What about the smeet?" Though really Zim wasn't very worried about the smeet, it was nice and safe in his stomach. What he was worried about was himself. There was no way if he got injured he'd be able to deal with carrying the smeet while worrying about contacting the Tallest. Way to much stress, he was sure.

"It should be fine if we cover you well enough.." He paused and thought about it. He could still get drenched fairly well, even after wearing his shirt, too. "Unless you have a better idea?"

Zim looked out into the storm in thought, asking, "If you didn't park too far couldn't you just go get the car? Then you can pick me up and I wouldn't have to go out in the rain."

Dib let go of Zim to look at him dully, then back into the parking lot. "And would you like fries with that ass?" He grumbled under breath as he walked alone out into the rain. Lightning struck, and startled the man, shaking him up a bit before he went on towards the car once more, feeling a little alone and depressed now that he wasn't by his Zim's side.

Zim pouted a little, feeling undeserved of that comment as he waited for Dib to get back with the car. He shivered a little when the wind blew, suddenly cold without Dib's heat to cling onto.

Dib opened his side of the door, hopping into the car. Water slid off of his face to hit his leather seat, his pants just moshing it in even more. He shut the door, and drove over to where Zim was, parking right at the curve, though, still uncertain on how Zim was going to get in without getting wet.

Zim took his sweater off and put it over his head as he opened the door and quickly got in, getting himself settled before looking over at Dib and giving him a teasing smile, saying, "Wow Dib, you got soaked."

Dib glared, grabbing the maternal clothes and tossing them into the back. "You wouldn't want me to get my slippering burning liquids all over you now, would you?"

"Ah, ah, ah, think of the smeety." Zim said with a wide grin, patting his growing stomach gently.

Dib continued his glare at Zim. "You enjoy tugging my heart strings for your bidding, don't you?"

Zim nodded, his grin never faltering. "I do, it makes me happy."

Dib pulled some wet hair sticking to his forehead out of his face before smirking. "Well, tough! I won't ever give into you, Zim! EVER!" He said in a very similar way as he use to when he was a kid, and, appropriately so, stuck his tongue out at the Irken.

"Awwww," Zim said with a fake pout. "And here I thought you'd do anything for me." He looked at Dib with adorably wide eyes.

Dib twitched and put his hands on the wheel. Lightning outside added an aluminating glow to his face. "I'm not falling for that, Zim." He stated firmly.

"Falling for what?" Zim asked innocently, leaning towards Dib a little as if he didn't know what he was doing.

'Oh, geez! He's half naked and is coming closer!' Dib stared at him slightly nervously. He's seen Zim naked before, sure, that's how he got pregnant, but their lack of sex and Zim's over all modesty when he wasn't drunk made this moment get Dib's heart beating faster. "For.. for.. your tricks.. I think."

"What tricks, I don't understand." Zim said, tilting his head to the side, his hair falling over his face.

Zim's skin looked so soft, Dib couldn't help but reach out, and with his wet fingers, gently brush the hair out of Zim's face.

Zim grunted softly, almost not a noise at all when wet skin barely grazed his own flesh, burning slightly, but more of an annoyance than actual pain, like getting burned when you're cooking bacon when the grease pops.

Dib stared at Zim's contacts filled eyes for a moment before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Can I see your eyes again when we get back...?"

Zim nodded , blinking dry eyes and saying, "Sure, I need to make new ones anyway, these ones are beginning to irritate my eyes."

Dib was quiet for a bit longer. "Are you sure about that..?" It was a question that made him uncomfortable, but then again, Zim might very well be accepted into his own kind again. That disturbed Dib and to silence his own discomfort, he pressed on the gas, pulling out of the mall's parking lot and finally starting their way back to Zim's base.

"Yeah, why not?" Zim asked, leaning back and covering himself up with the dry side of his sweater to make him warmer.

"You might be leaving..." Dib spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper, his nervousness showing.

"I might," Zim said with a shrug.

"So what would be the use of contacts..? Or the hair we've been working on for that matter?" Dib asked, deflating a little.

Zim looked at Dib, a chill going up his spine suddenly, asking, "If... I did leave... would you want to keep the smeet?"

Dib tensed up visibly. He had to pull over on the side of the road for a moment to breath comfortably. He stared out ahead of him. "Zim...?" He asked, unsure of himself and what was going on.

Zim fidgeted uncomfortably now, looking off to the side and saying, "Forget it, it won't happen anyway, don't worry about it."

Dib ignored this. "Would you really want to part with your own child? Would it ever have to come to that? You'd actually would give it to me to raise? Alone, albeit, but me?"

"I-I don't know," Zim said, putting his hands on the area the smeet was growing in. "I... if I were taken back I might have to, but then they might want him, so you might not have that option."

"Him?" Dib looked over at Zim in all seriousness.

"'Him'? Zim asked back, obviously unaware of his own words.

"You called your smeet 'Him' instead of it..." Dib pointed out quietly. "...you're growing attached to it. You don't want to leave it, either..."

"O-of course I'm attached to it, it's inside of me." Zim said defensively, blushing in realization.

"OH! I mean, well yeah, of course you do! You're right!" Dib smiled, seemingly a lot happier now. "I just.. never really expected you to, honestly... I ... didn't know if Irkens went through the same mind sets as humans for these sorts of things and.. Really, I don't know anything!" He laughed weakly, obviously just blabbering now to cover up his nervousness of assuming incorrectly to begin with. "So I just naturally assumed nothing, and in return, that made me assume something! Or.. something... And, well," he rubbed the back of his head, blushing lightly. "I'm sort of relieved."

"You're not making any sense." Zim said, looking back at Dib pointedly before asking, "What... do you want it to be?"

Dib squirmed a little bit, staring at the lump Zim was holding. "I.. I don't really know... I've actually been trying to avoid thinking about it..."

"How come?" Zim asked, unsure if he wanted to know what was on Dib's mind.

"I don't want to get disappointed.. I want to be happy either way. I'm sure I will be, anyway, but I don't want to have one thing in mind and something else happen." Dib explained reaching over and calmly placing his hand on the smeetle area.

"I see," Zim said, sighing. "I just don't know. I... don't even know what I want the smeet to call me." He said that last part with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Dib looked down. "How about.. just simply 'Dad'?" His voice was low.

Zim looked down at his stomach, blushing and mumbling, "But... won't that be what he calls you?"

Dib shook his head, his voice still quiet. "No, I'll be 'Dib'..." It was painful for him to say, but he felt it had to be said anyway. "You'll be 'Dad' because you'll be more important in its life... I'm less important, so I'll just be 'Dib'..."

Zim didn't say anything after that. Dib saying that... bothered him. He wasn't sure why, it made sense, but it still bothered him.

Dib gave Zim a weak reassuring smile before turning his attention back to the road, and driving off once more. Rain continued to patter on the windshield, but the storm seemed to be over. "How about names?"

"Names? I haven't even thought about it." Zim said, shaking his head.

"No idea? Not at all?" Dib asked, smiling lightly as they neared the base.

"No, we are assigned names so I didn't even think about it." Zim explained, looking at Dib sideways. "What about you?"

"Too many names!" Dib grinned. "I was thinking about going with something abstract.. like if it was a boy maybe Nehit, or Falth, or Nerret, maybe Mathna or..." Dib blushed. "Maybe taking my suggestions wouldn't be a good idea though."

"Maybe," Zim said, a smile spreading across his face. "Mathna?"

"You don't like it, do you?" Dib asked, feeling a little humiliated for sharing his suggestions.

"It's funny." Zim said, laughing lightly.

Dib pouted. "I don't see you coming up with anything better." He stated defensively.

"Pik," Zim stated simply and proudly.

"Pik?" Dib smiled over at Zim real quick before back at the road. "What about Kit?"

"Why Kit?" Zim asked curiously.

"I don't know." The human smiled. "It's short, too, but I like the way it sounds better."

"But Pik is a respectable name." Zim said, crossing his arms.

"And why is that?" Dib asked, frowning a little.

"It was the name of a past Tallest. A mighty ruler Pik was." Zim said, shaking a proud fist in the air.

Dib smiled. "Then it's Pik" The car pulled up to Zim's base.

"Really?" Zim asked, surprised Dib agreed to it.

"Yes." Dib grinned, pulling out of the car with not a drop of rain hitting him. "That is, if it's a boy."

"Thanks... I guess." Zim said, getting out of the car as well, keeping his sweater over himself, just in case.

Dib reached back real quick to grab the maternal clothes before walking over to Zim's side with them. "Give the communicator a test run?"

"Yeah," Zim said, smiling and nodding.

* * *

Zim: Me

Dib/Random people: TSI


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

Not much plot in this chapter, mostly cuteness, but we all like cuteness right?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

They walked in and Dib set the clothes on the couch, then walked to a strange pink blanket and wrapped himself in it before returning to Zim.

"How wet are you?" Zim asked, reaching his hand under the blanket to feel.

Dib took a step away from the hand, not wanting to burn him like he did earlier. "Wet enough."

"Then maybe we should have stopped by your house first?" Zim offered with a shrug. "Oh well, just take your clothes off and I'll have Gir wash them. Then we'll try out the communications."

Dib blushed and held the blanket to him tighter. "That's alright. This blanket should do well for now."

"I don't think so." Zim stated firmly. "You will be dry now or I'm throwing you back outside until you are dry."

Dib hissed and dropped the blanket, giving a light shiver as he did. He peeled off his sopping wet turtle neck, and held it carefully as he began unbuttoning his pants. He stopped however, to look up at Zim, blush, and turn away as he undid the button and zipper.

Zim snickered lightly at Dib's shyness before turning to move into another room, saying, "I'll be right back, I have to go find Gir."

"Alright. Thanks." Dib stepped out of his pant legging, dropping his boxers down to his feet as well. He picked them up, and held his clothes to himself, hiding what he deemed necessary, as he waited for Gir, naked, cold, and nervous.

Gir came skipping in a few moments later, yelling, "CLOTHS PLEASE!" And holding out his hands for the cloths.

Dib slowly gave the small robot his wet clothes before quickly sitting down and covering himself with his arms. "Thanks, Gir."

"Master said I get a potato if I clean the stinky Earth cloths!" Gir shrieked, sticking the cloths in his mouth then running off.

"Adorable, isn't he?" Zim snickered, walking into the room wearing a robe.

Dib looked over at Zim, now feeling the tiniest bit uncomfortable. "Why are you wearing just a robe, Zim?" He asked, however forming a hypothesis as to why, and staring at Zim in a very unamused manor.

"Who says I'm wearing just a robe?" Zim asked with a smirk, sitting on the couch next to Dib.

Dib scooted nervously away just a tidbit. "You look like you're wearing just a robe." Dib stared at the hymn of the material Zim was wearing.

"Nah," Zim said, laughing lightly. "I'm wearing shorts and a lose shirt under it. I didn't feel like getting fully dressed again."

Dib rolled his eyes. "You're about to meet your kind again and-- Wait.. What are you doing so close to me while I'M naked?" Dib frowned, glaring softly at the other.

"Oh, I'm not going to be calling any irkens until I'm sure it works." Zim said, waving that thought away. "And, though I'm flattered, you really don't have to worry about me, if I'm uncomfortable I'll move.

"Gee," Dib began, glaring dryly. "Thanks."

"Aw, you poor thing." Zim said in a baby voice. "Would you like to wear my robe?"

"Do you HAVE to tease me like that?" Dib asked grouchily, feeling even more uncomfortable by Zim being next to him in this condition. "Yes, yes, sure, please, thank you." He grumbled, glaring at the side before going back to eying Zim bitterly.

"Ok, but you have to do something for me first." Zim said, smirking evil at Dib, obviously enjoying this much more than he should be.

Dib kept his distance, not liking where this was going. "No. Not going to do it. Whatever it is, I have a feeling it isn't worth it."

"Aw come on," Zim pouted sweetly, leaning close to Dib. "You wouldn't do me a tiiiiny favor in exchange for some coverage?"

Dib shrunk to the side a little bit. He could feel Zim's breath on his back. "What is it?" He asked very cautiously.

"Could you get me and our smeet some ice cream?" Zim asked , grinning widely. "Pik says he's hungry."

"Right now?" Dib asked, a little bewildered and freaked out by his wife's request of him.

"Well you don't get the robe until you do it so I would think right now would be an excellent time to do it." Zim pointed out, smiling happily.

"You can't be serious." Dib shifted his arms carefully. "In that case, I'll just wait for the clothes to be done drying."

Zim pouted, looking down at his belly as if sad and hurt, wondering how far he'd have to go to make Dib get him his ice cream.

"Why can't I just borrow some of your clothes? I'll get you ice-cream then. I don't HAVE to be naked, you know." Dib pointed out, trying to be helpful but cover his rear at the same time.

"My cloths won't fit you, you're too damn tall." Zim said, crossing his arms, mad at this fact. "Besides, it's not like it's something I haven't seen before, nor is it something I'm particularly interested in."

"You were interested then..." Dib grumbled under his breath and off to the side.

"When?" Zim asked as if insulted, face the picture of displeasingly shocked.

"When 'Pik' first got started." Dib rolled his eyes, not feeling any more comfortable by his.

Zim was silent for a moment before looking down and saying, "I'm ugly aren't I?"

"WHAT?! How did the conversation jump like this?! Was I away for a second and nobody told me?" Dib asked, rather confused until he saw Zim foil some more. "No! No, Zim, you're not ugly.." He took a hand away from himself to rest on the cushion in between the two to pull in closer.

"But you won't ever say it." Zim pointed out. "You just say things like what you just said, 'When Pik got started'."

"When we had sex, then. There. I said it. I was meaning you seemed to have wanted it THEN, when we had SEX... I don't mean at all that you're ugly, Zim." Dib brought his hand up to take hold of Zim's shoulder, giving it a reassuring grip.

"Will you go get me ice cream then?" Zim asked, looking up at Dib like a lost, hopeful puppy.

Dib sighed. "Any chance I can wear something to cover myself?"

Zim sighed and took his robe off, revealing that contrary to what he said earlier he was wearing SHORT shorts and a much too big for him shirt with the logo of some museum they went to for a high school field trip.

"Here," He said, holding it out for Dib to take.

Dib blinked. "Thanks..." He took the robe from Zim, and with much masterful techniques, managed to get it on himself pretty well without revealing anything he had already revealed before. "What flavor would you like?" Dib asked, tying a knot on the slightly-small for him robe.

"Strawberry," Zim said, putting his feet up onto the couch where Dib had been sitting.

"Okay, Zim, I'll be back in a minute." He smiled, timidly leaving the base in the robe.

Zim smiled and gave Dib a little wave before curling up on the couch for warmth.

Not more than ten minutes later, Dib returned to Zim, holding the robe Zim let him wear draped around an arm, sporting some clothes that he had picked up from his house before he went, a strawberry ice-cream in one hand, and a chocolate ice-cream in the other. "Here you go, Dear!" He walked over to Zim and handed him the strawberry.

Zim looked at the strawberry ice cream as if he was unsure about it, studying it.

Dib sat over next to Zim, letting the robe slide off of his arm. "What's the matter, Zim? Strawberry; just like you wanted."

"Pik changed my mind." Zim said simply, as if it should have been obvious.

Strawberry ice-cream dripped over Dib's fingers. "What?" He asked. Then it dawned on him. "Hormones?"

"I don't know," Zim said, looking at his stomach. "He just moved and suddenly I didn't want Strawberry anymore, I wanted Vanilla."

Dib sighed. "Should I dump this one out and get a new one?" He asked, taking a lonely lick on his chocolate ice-cream first, just to make sure.

"Please?" Zim asked, giving Dib a sweet, pleading look.

"I'll go get in the car..." He slouched a bit, standing up and going to the kitchen where he dumped the ice-cream out and left the house once more.

Zim brought his knees up as much as he could around his swollen belly, his antennae perking up to listen when he remembered the wig he had on. Slowly he took it off and pulled out his contacts, letting his eyes and antennae breath.

Dib later returned through the doors. "VANILLA!" He proclaimed, holding a cone with melting ice-cream out in his hand to see Zim bent over his belly. He walked over.

Zim flashed Dib a happy smile, holding both hands out to take the delish dairy product.

Dib handed it over, happy he got it right this time, and sat comfortably at Zim's feet. "So how are you and Pik doing since I left?" He smiled, feeling like a dog that did good.

"Pretty good," Zim said, placing a lick on the top of the ice cream then looking at it funny.

"Diiib, I thought I told you to get strawberry."

"FOR CRYING OUT--" Dib looked over at Zim and his wonderful belly of life. "Fiiiine." He got up and snatched the ice-cream from Zim. "I'll go get you a new one."

Zim laughed and quickly grabbed Dib around the waist so he couldn't go anywhere, saying, "I was kidding I was kidding, now give me back my ice cream!"

Dib pouted, handing the ice-cream back, before crawling back up on the couch and curling up at the arm rest. "I didn't know Irkens had hormones... this is kind of interesting in a slightly painful away."

Zim licked up the droplets that ran down the side of the cone, saying, "It's your stupid man seed that's doing this you know." He took a bite off the top and let it melt in his mouth before going on. "Most hormones are blocked by chemicals that are injected into us at birth, all except the ones that allow us to mate, that way there is a hope of us bearing young. Though mating urges, as I have said before, are blocked almost completely in those who cannot afford the distraction unless they have special clearance. Invaders, soldiers, pilots, and technical personale and shorter irkens are usually the ones with blocks. But once we reach a certain height, no matter what position, our paks stop blocking as mating is encouraged among taller irkens." He stopped his explanation to hear Dib's reply to all of that and to eat more of his ice cream.

Dib hummed thoughtfully. "What's so important about being tall, anyway?"

"Asks the bean pole." Zim grumbled. "Height is a symbol of strength and power to irkens, just as your pathetic nation uses animals to symbolize the same."

"Have something against the Majestic Moose?" Dib asked with a small smirk. "I think I get what you're saying. It's something to be really proud of."

"Exactly," Zim said with a nod. "That is why our leaders are the Tallest."

Dib snickered now. "So they're just like mascots rather than leaders, huh? Sucks to be ruled under them."

Zim growled annoyedly and punched Dib in the shoulder warningly, saying, "Watch what you say Dib-stink, those are MY leaders."

Dib pouted, rubbing his arm. "It was just a joke.. and in any perspective, that's still not the BEST way to choose a leader, you know.."

"What would you know about it anyway?" Zim asked, glaring at Dib lightly. "The Tallest are the strongest and smartest of us, it is the perfect way to choose a leader."

"So if you were taller than everybody that would automatically make you smarter than everyone, and stronger as well?" Dib raised a brow.

"No no no," Zim said, shaking his head. "You aren't smart because you're tall, you're tall because you're smart, you see. Only the best of us can grow."

"I don't follow you. Explain." Dib seemed interested now, and watched lazily a drip of vanilla ice-cream slide down the cone.

"You don't grow if you don't have the intelligence." Zim said, tapping his temple with a claw.

"So you have to strategize to grow, huh?" Dib put his arms behind his head and stretched. Irkens were so weird!

"Close enough," Zim said, tired of talking about that and going back to eating his ice cream.

Dib sighed, sitting and waiting for Zim. He sat, and sat, and sat some more, occasionally looking over at Zim. He pouted after a while, came over, and took a bite out of the cone and went back.

Zim pouted at Dib and finished off his ice cream, licking his fingers off.

"Feel better?" Dib asked, giving him a lazy smile.

"Much better actually." Zim said, sucking some of the melted ice cream off of his thumb.

Dib sighed. "Well that's good to know..." He slowly bent over and gave Zim's tight melon belly a kiss. "Looks like Pik got what he wanted, huh?"

"Yeah," Zim said with a wide smile.

Dib smiled up at Zim from his position over the hybrid embryo.

Zim found himself smiling back, blushing a little. "You really meant what you said earlier? I look good like this?"

Dib couldn't help but let a small chuckle out. "Yeah, Zim. Yeah, completely serious."

"Thanks," Zim said before giving Dib a hard shove off of him and saying, "I need to get dressed so we can test out the communicator."

Dib sat up on his knees. "Go right ahead, my Queen." He smirked and fell back onto his butt to watch him.

Zim went into another room to change, coming back a short while later in one of the only pair of jeans that still fit him, a long sleeved black shirt under a pink striped shirt, his gloves back in place.

"You look nice and warm." Dib stood up to meet Zim. "So! You ready?"

Zim nodded , pulling at the hem of Dib's shirt as if straightening it out before saying, "Do not touch any part of me while I'm using the communicator, got it?"

Dib nodded in all seriousness. "Right. That would end out bad."

"Not with this person, not really." Zim said simply. "It just wouldn't be professional."

"Who... will you be testing this with, then?" Dib asked, giving the other a look of curiosity.

"An old friend on Vort." Zim said, dragging Dib to the elevator. "Vort is farther away than Irk, so I 'piggy-backed' on the Massive's comunications lines to talk to him when the Massive was in range. If I can reach him I can reach anyone I care to."

Dib looked around boredly in the elevator. "Then we'll know it's a success.. I kind of wonder if it'll work..." He was getting butterflies in his stomach. Did he really even want it to work?

"It has to work." Zim said, putting his arms around himself as if he was cold. "If not I'm doomed."

Dib sighed. "Right..." He ran a finger through his mischievous lock of hair disobeying the rest when the elevator doors opened, leading them to the room of electronics. Together they made their way to the communicator. "Here goes nothing."

"Here goes everything," Zim corrected.

"Computer, contact prisoner number 777 on the research prison planet Vort."

The computer made some clicks and clacks, seemingly too busy running to respond verbally to Zim. The communicator, still pulled out on the floor flashed blue, and little blue bits of energy traveled over the high-tech piece of machinery like veins in a heart that happened to glow and pulsate as well. The machine made strange human electrical noises as well, vooshing and hushing as it thought what to do, and suddenly, the screen flashed on.

There, on the screen was a smallish alien bent over with his back to the screen, the small horns on top of his head twitching oddly.

Zim crossed his arms and cleared his throat, not liking that he was being ignored by an 'old friend'.

Said old friend did not respond.

Zim cleared his throat again, louder this time, earning a sharp turn in his direction from the alien and a surprised gasp.

"Zim!?" Prisoner number 777 breathed in shock before pausing and looking at the irken oddly before noting, "You've... gained weight."

Dib couldn't help but sharply cough in his fist, trying to signal to Prisoner number 777 that was not the right thing to say. Though, he stared at this alien, and couldn't help but wonder if he had seen him before.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Zim shrieked, holding his stomach.

777 didn't seem fazed at all by Zim's outburst, having been long used to them by now.

"It has been a while Zim. A few years correct?"

"Yes, when the Massive moved I was unable to contact you, but just recently I found the overwhelming NEED to contact my people again, so I recruited the aid of this human to help me strengthen my communications system. We're taking it for a test run now." Zim explained, waving a hand casually.

"Need?" 777 asked, suddenly intrigued . It was not every day one could hear the mighty Zim admitting to needing something other than explosive things or other such destructive devices.

"The... weight..." Zim said, poking his belly and trying not to glare at it. "Is a life form."

777 blinked curiously before 'Oooooooh'ing in realization.

"You're with smeet!" He said almost cheerfully. "Who's!? Or is it some kind of cloning experiment gone wrong?"

Dib shifted uncomfortably, feeling his face heat up and wondering if he should say anything. He was proud to be the father of this smeet, after all, what paranormal investigator DIDNT want alien children? But it still felt weird for him to even think about telling this 'old friend' of Zim.

Zim glared at Dib, clearly indicating to 777 whose fault it was he had a child in his squeedilly spooch.

777 blinked curiously at Dib before cracking up with laughter, causing Zim to throw something at the screen and yell, "I DIDN'T CALL YOU SO YOU COULD LAUGH AT ME YOU BIG JERK!"

777 waved a hand, showing he meant nothing by it with a gesture since he couldn't stop laughing.

Zim crossed his arms. "STOP THAT!" He yelled. "For Irk's sake you're making the Dib seem ATTRACTIVE as a companion!"

"Yeah! Quit that!" Dib finally chose to speak up as well, his cheeks never returning to their natural pale color. "This is weird enough as it is..."

"Ok, ok, ok." 777 said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, but I was really betting for the cloning idea. Zim isn't exactly an irken I'd figure to become intimate with an alien."

"What do YOU know about me!?" Zim defended himself.

"I know that you hate touch beyond all else." 777 said smugly. "I also know that this is either a SPECIAL human to earn your advances or you broke the height barrier."

Zim's face turned from angry to curious as he looked at 777 and said, "I never thought of that. Maybe the urges were unblocked sometime around when it happened."

Zim turned to Dib, asking, "You think?"

Dib scratched the back of his head somewhat nervously, having this odd attention on him. "Yeah.. after all.. you are much taller now.. and... that would make since and.. why else would all that happen.. and.." He blabbered on. Dib had grown feelings for Zim, but Zim- Zim just got urges from height. It was somewhat depressing.

"We'll figure it out later," Zim said with a shrug, planning on checking his height later. "But, anyway, the point is, I'm what these human's call pregnant and am not sure how I'm supposed to get this thing out of me when the time comes... or when the time will be for that matter. So I must contact my Tallest and request help."

"Yes, I see how getting the smeet out would be a little problematic, considering your gender and unhealthily small hips." 777 said, putting a hand on his chin, a glint in his eye showing he'd probably just passed a joke to Zim without Dib's knowledge.

"MY HIPS ARE PERFECT!" Zim yelled, slamming his hand on a button that made the screen go blank.

Dib recoiled a little, worried about the poor button. If Zim treated all of his machinery like this, it was a wonder why it wasn't all broken. "Well, that went smoothly. Though, we know it's working, now!" Dib smiled cheerfully, though, feeling slightly detached at the way the conversation between the two was ended.

Zim looked at the button, becoming lost in his own thoughts for a moment before turning to Dib's and asking, "Zim's hips are perfect right?"

Dib quickly spoke up to help Zim out. "They were when I f-- .. Yes."

Zim gave Dib a suspicious look but decided he didn't WANT to know what Dib was going to say, knowing it was most likely going to upset him. He opened his mouth to say something when all that came out was a surprised squeak and his hands quickly flew to his stomach.

"ZIM! What's the matter!?" Dib quickly came to Zim's front, his hands on the Irken's stomach as well.

"Irk be damned," Zim said, face scrunching up a little. "It just started moving and stretching and won't fucking stop. The little freeloader..."

Dib's face quickly lit up into a bright smile. "That's great, Zim! It's moving! That's.. that's... that's so awesome!" He beamed happily.

"Maybe for you," Zim grumbled. "It's not kicking you in the squeedilly spooch." Though as annoying as that felt he could help but look down at his stomach with interest. It was... moving. It had motor skills already, not even out of his stomach yet... which meant...

"He won't need a pak."

Dib looked up from the stomach and his smile dropped in confusion. "Why's that?" He looked back down to the tummy and smiled once more, obviously pleased that it was kicking Zim from the inside.

"It's, it's moving without one." Zim said, lightly running his claws over his stomach. "When smeets are born on Irk they, well, they aren't alive. A pak is placed on them and then they are given a powerful shock to jump start their body. But there is no pak in my stomach, yet the smeet is moving. He won't need one."

Dib, seemingly ignoring Zim, held him around the small of his back to rub his cheek against the melon stomach. "I'm so proud of you, little BABY Pik!"

The hybrid moved again Dib's cheek as if aware of his father's words and presence.

Zim stared at Dib, contemplating the human's role in his and the baby's lives. How big a part did he want Dib to play? He knew he wanted Dib there, but did he want Dib to have a half of the share in raising Pik? The happy little TV family life looked nice, but did he want that for his smeety?

No, he didn't. If he could choose he would want his smeet brought up in the empire. With others just like him. That's what he wanted for his smeet. Not some Earth life, the life of a soldier.

He had to get himself back in the empire, and with the smeety moving within him and Dib happy and oblivious he began thinking of a way to make that happen.

Dib continued to nuzzle a bit while he talked. "So where do you want me when you're calling your leaders?"

"I don't really care." Zim said with a shrug. "Where do you WANT to be?"

"Eh... watching how it goes, but not being seen by them." Dib answered back, now stroking the stomach.

"Ok," Zim said with a nod, finding the stroking to be relaxing.

He looked around the room before pointing to a piece of machinery, saying, "You can hide behind those."

Dib hummed lightly, enjoying the little nuzzles he was doing himself. "Thanks, Zim..."

"No problem," Zim said. "We'll call them tomorrow, ok?"

"Okay.." Dib sighed in relaxation. "Oh, and Zim..?"

"Yeah?" Zim asked, unable to help but to move his hands to Dib's head to feel his hair.

"Can I hold you? Uh, you know, when we sleep tonight...?" Dib asked, no longer smiling, but still as relaxed as before he asked.

Zim paused to think about it for a second, not that there was much to think about.

"Ok," He said, nodding.

Dib stood, and gave Zim a warm embrace before leaving him for the elevator.

Zim followed closely, thinking vaguely how weird it was the Dib walked around his base now, not seeming nervous that Zim would try and pull something. It wasn't a bad though, Zim kind of liked that Dib felt relaxed with him now. He didn't know why, but he did.

The two went into the elevator, journeying upwards until it hit the level Zim's room was on. Dib made sure to walk real close by him as they moved on to the bed.

Zim curled up as much as he could against Dib as they laid down. He hadn't eve realized he was tired until his head hit the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly thanks to Dib's warmth.

* * *

Zim/777: Me

Dib: TSI


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry peeps about not uploading this YESTERDAY. You see, it HAD been uploaded on DA, but not here because while my good friend TSI was home and free all of last night I was at my friend's house, said friend having no wireless internet and me therefor without a way to upload this here. BUT good news, the last chapter is in the cleaning phase... the next two being re-read by TSI at the very moment I type this, meaning we SHOULD get everything here done BEFORE CHRISTMAS! WOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Dib had trouble waking up the morning. His grip around Zim with tight, but not too tight, and his face was nice and nuzzled into Zim's back.

Zim woke up and snuggled deeper into the human's embrace for the moment, sighing contentedly. This was... nice. Warm and nice. Maybe he could keep Dib as a pet if the Tallest let him back.

Still, the persistent quiet filled the room. The only noise being that of Dib's breathing and occasional sleeping noises.

Zim grunted and turned over to look at Dib, contemplating the best way to wake his human up.

Smirking a little he leaned in and placed a small kiss on Dibs lips, waiting for a reaction.

Dib's whole body twitched in little ways. First his lips twitched, then his fingers, then his brows, and then his eyes fluttered open. He stared his kisser in the eyes before fully realizing what was going on. Dib blushed and parted their lips. "Good.. morning, Zim." He was trying his hardest not to fly off the bed in shock.

Zim snickered and said, "Good morning." In a fake innocent voice.

Dib cleared his throat trying to sound as nonchalant as humanly possible. "So.. Wh-what was that?"

"Well, you didn't seem to like any other way I've tried to wake you up before, so I thought I'd try something else." Zim said with a shrug.

Dib gave a nervous smile. "Well, I can't say I don't like that way..."

"Good," Zim said, sitting up and stretching. "When do you want to go call the Tallest?"

"You mean YOU go call the Tallest? I don't really care when..." Dib sighed, also sitting up and scratching his nails through his messy black hair.

"Alright, how about after breakfast? Gir should be cooking something right about now." Zim asked, looking up into the ceiling as if he could see Gir now.

"Sounds good." Dib said, but before hopping off the bed like he had planned to, he placed a hand on the small of Zim's back and pulled over to give him a kiss.

Zim aloud this, putting a hand on Dib's shoulder, just now realizing he had slept with his gloves on.

Dib parted his lips from the other's and gave Zim a small smile, hope reaching him about Zim and him. He then left the bed with a small stretch to his arms.

Zim got up and walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his uniforms, saying, "Let's see if this still fits, shall we?" Not really talking to Dib or anyone inparticular.

"Have fun trying it out. I'm going to go see Gir." Dib explained, holding a hand in the air as he left the bedroom.

"Whatever," Zim said, pulling off his cloths as Dib left.

Did stepped into the elevator, taking him up to ground level. He exited and walked calmly over to the clattering loud noise of doom and destruction, also known as Gir. He sat himself at the table as he saw the robot work happily in the kitchen.

Gir stopped working for a moment to look at Dib as if thinking about something before smiling widely and waving, saying, "HI big head boy, are you gonna eat breakfast with me and master?"

Dib smiled back calmly at the hyperactive being. "Yes, yes I am."

"How much bacon you want?" Gir asked, holding up a couple of strips of uncooked bacon.

"I'm not really hungry today," Dib grinned. Truth was, he wasn't hungry at all. He felt dirty, and like a traitor to earth for letting Zim contact his leaders, however necessary it actually was for Zim. "I guess six?"

"OK!" Gir screeched before his attention went to Zim who had just walked in. He showed the bacon to Zim, nearly thrusting the meat in his master's face as he asked, "How many do YOU want!?"

"AH, get that out of my face!" Zim yelled, smacking the robot's hand away as he went to stand in front of Dib, saying, "It fits well enough I think. Thank goodness the material is stretchy." He then tilted his head and asked, "How do I look?"

In all honesty, horizontal lines do not perfectly go well with a round belly; especially when the fabric was so stretched and thinned out that you could see every bit and shaped body of the one wearing it, however eager the shirt is to rip. "Yeah, yeah, good." Dib smiled up at Zim, finding this slightly humorous, but not enough to laugh or snicker.

"You mean it?" Zim asked, not sounding at all convinced.

"Yeah," Dib grinned up at Zim. "It's perfect for what you have to say and to whom you're saying it to."

"Ok," Zim said with a nod, sitting down at the table next to Dib. He laid his head down on the table and let out a sigh, saying, "My back is starting to hurt.

"You know, I'm kind of sorry for you." Dib offered, beginning to twiddle his fingers together over his lap.

"You are?" Zim asked dully, turning his head to look at the human.

"Yeah. Almost to the point that I'd want to switch spots with you, just to unload your suffering for a bit... But after all of these years? Nah." Dib smirked slyly.

"You are SO helpful." Zim said, rolling his eyes. "I'd be careful what I'd say if I were you. This thing inside of me IS half mine."

Dib smiled, considering that in a nice sense of wonder. "Hey, Zim? How do you think it'll come out? Personality or physically? Human or Irken?"

"Probably more Irken." Zim said, sitting up and stretching. "You know, considering it's an irken that's carrying it and all."

"True... but it seems to be affecting you in human ways." Dib answered back. "Hormones especially."

"Yeah, that' true." Zim said, looking up in thought. He winced slightly when the smeet shifted a little, saying, "I'll be so glad when this is over."

Dib sighed. "Ye-yeah. How .. long does an Irken raise a smeet... before they're old enough to be out on their own?" Dib asked, secretly wondering how long he and Zim would be together, if even that long.

"They don't." Zim said, bending his back over the edge of the chair, sighing when it cracked. "Irken smeets are bought up in the education plug until they are deemed ready to join the outside world."

"Oh." Dib said, a bit absentmindedly now as he slid down on his elbows on top of the table. "I see."

"BACON!" Gir screamed, putting a plate of bacon in front of each of them, earning a growl from Zim.

Dib pulled up now to stare at the bacon, then at Zim. He grinned, picked a strip up, and placed it in his mouth to crunch on. "Mrrr! Rank ryuu, Gir."

Zim grimaced, the very smell of the greasy fat making him ill. He pushed his plate away, asking, "Gir, could you just make me some toast or something?"

Gir saluted, his eyes glowing red for a split second before he bounced off, giggling as he went to make the toast.

Dib swallowed his bite and proceeded talking to Zim. "Why didn't you suggest that earlier?"

"He should KNOW I can't eat bacon." Zim said, crossing his arms.

"Yet you didn't say anything when he showed you the bacon." Dib smiled, taking another bite of his.

"I shouldn't have to!" Zim stated, glaring at the defective SIR unit making toast.

"But what did you expect from him?"

"I expect him to do what I say!" Zim yelled. "It's what he's supposed to do!"

"If that's what you expect from him, why are you upset at him when you didn't stop him from making bacon? You didn't tell him to make toast then, even though you knew he would have, and you never said you expected him to remember these things about you and take you into consideration." Dib replied, quite calmly.

Zim growled and kicked Dib in the leg, saying, "He's SUPPOSED to remember these things! He's supposed to know what kills me and what doesn't! That's why they're called SIR units! Standard-issue Information Retrieval unit! S-I-R!"

Dib rubbed his leg. "Fine! Fine. Geesh." He glanced over at the tiny silver robot happily toasting the bread.

The toast popped up and Gir clapped happily before taking the toast out and preparing it.

"See, he remembers how I like my toast." Zim pointed out when the robot put the plate in front of him.

Dib blinked boredly. "Then why don't you just tell him to never make bacon for you again?"

"I tell him not to ever bring that... disgusting meat into the house." Zim said, eyeing said disgusting meat.

Dib took a bite into the crisp piece of pig meet before swallowing and staring at the ceiling idly.

Zim ate his toast quickly, eager to get done so he could call the Tallest.

Dib would look over at Zim every once in a while as they ate. Once through, the human stretched and sighed, standing up. "Time to contact your Irkens now, I'm guessing..."

"Yeah," Zim said, standing up and dragging Dib over to the elevator.

The elevator music just made Dib's comfort level lower as they neared the electronic chamber of Zim's massively small base. They walked up closer to the communicator. "You can turn back any time you want, Zim." Dib spoke quietly.

"No way," Zim said, shaking his head. "You go hide or whatever it is you're doing so I can call the Tallest."

Dib muttered something under his breath as he walked over to some cluttered technical devises that he hid behind so he could watch in secrecy the conversation between Zim and his Tallests.

"Computer!" Zim shouted. "Connect me to The Almighty Tallest!"

Just like before, noise filled the room with hushes and vrooms and other thinking noises, while the communicator searched out hard to the best of its ability Tallest Red and Tallest Purple. In a moment's time, the screen lit up.

"My Tallest!" Zim greeted excitedly with a salute.

"Zim." The Tallests glared back at the smaller Irken.

"How- How did you REACH us here, Zim?" Purple asked, turning to Red to speak almost silently. "The whole reason we moved away was so that he couldn't!"

Red was about to growl something about being busy and cut Zim off but stopped when he saw the reason for Zim's call.

"Zim... you're fat."

Purple blinked and looked back at Zim. "You really let yourself GO, didn't you?"

Dib could be heard in the background, faintly groaning.

Zim fidgeted nervously, wondering how to word this without making himself sound as pathetic as he felt.

"Not-not exactly, My Tallest." He said, bowing his head in respect and to keep his leaders from seeing the blush on his face. "I- you see I... need some medical help. I've... come down with something... that neither I nor my computers know how to take care of."

"Oh yeah?" Red asked, snickering lightly under his breath. "Is it what's caused you to get so fat?"

"Yeah!" Purple snickered more, holding onto Red's arm. "What happened? Did you swallow an Irth worm of fatness or something?!"

"N-no," Zim said, putting his hands on his stomach self consciously. "I-um-I..."

"Spit it out already." Red grumbled, putting a hand over his mouth to hide his amusement.

Zim sought his words carefully, trying to find a way of saying this without making himself sound like a criminal. "I... was... impregnated... by one of the aliens who lives on this planet."

Red and Purple's faces dropped for a moment before they both broke out in a huge fit of laughter.

"No, no," Purple began, unable to hold back his fits of giggles as he spoke. "Quit joking around, Zim. In any way, the odds of that happening..." He snickered harder, taking Red by the shoulder to calm down.

Zim blushed hard, saying, "I'm not joking." He wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I need help... I don't know what to do."

"Alright, that's enough, what do you really need? Another giant destructive robot to blow up?" Red asked, still giggling a little.

Purple started laughing harder again, doubling over. He calmed himself and stared back at Zim's serious and upset face. He let out a sigh of content. "Zim, you're not pregnant, I hope you know."

"What do you know!?" Zim yelled before he quickly covered his mouth in shock. How could he have yelled at his leaders like that?

"I-I'm sorry, my Tallest. I-I don't know where that came from." Zim stuttered, looking down again.

Red stared at Zim in shock. Never in all of their years of knowing Zim had he EVER had on outburst like that directed at them.

Purple looked over at Red and hummed lightly before looking back over at Zim. "Zim... what female could impregnate you rather than vice versa? You don't have any sperm- or shouldn't, really." Purple asked in a serious tone now, trying to sort this out so Zim could be talked into understanding that he was simply crazy or stupid rather than pregnant.

Zim looked down, blushing once more and saying, "On... on Earth, My Tallest, it's the other way around." He looked up pleadingly at his rulers, wondering when they became so intimidating. "The males have the sperm and the females carry the eggs."

Silence once more. Purple looked back over at Red and proceeded whispering something to him.

Red leaned in, listening to Purple but staring at Zim with a 'you are an odd, tiny little thing aren't you' look.

Zim stared at the ground humbly, his irken equivalent to a heart racing and suddenly he knew what people were talking about when they said they were having a panic attack.

Purple finally stopped whispering to smirk at Zim. "You got yourself in a real mess now, didn't you Zim? Have fun while it lasted? Was it worth it?"

"But I-" Zim tried to explain, but found there was no way TO explain it.

Red snickered and pointed at Zim teasingly, saying, "Look at him, he's huge, what's in there, Zim? Are you having quintuplets?"

"Do these Irthenoids birth LITTERS!? You're fat!" Purple helped snicker. "Too bad nobody is going to help you. Isn't that a shame?"

"What!? My Tallest! PLEASE!" Zim begged. "I need help, I can't do this on my own!"

"Too bad," Red said, waving a hand. "Besides, I'm sure the MIGHTY Zim will figure SOMETHING out."

Dib clenched his fists in anger as purple continued.

"Really, Zim, you..." Purple snickered. "seriously brought it on yourself! In every way imaginable, I think."

"I didn't, I-" Zim was practically shaking now. His Tallest wouldn't abandon him would they? They gave him this mission, one they didn't trust anyone else with, they HAD to help him.

"Look, Zim," Red said, smirking. "As Tallests we are VERY busy. Maybe if we find time we'll... check up on you? How about that, hm?"

Red made a motion at one of his technicians, laughing as they cut the transmission.

Dib walked over to the quivering Zim very cautiously, glaring at the screen and feeling protective, yet useless over Zim. "Zim?" He called out, hoping the other would recover fairly. "I'm sorry I'm only human."

"This... I can't do this... I'm gonna die." Zim mumbled, shivering harder. "Why would they... just leave me here?"

"I.. I don't know what to say, Zim... I'm sorry.. I really am." Dib looked down, debating if he should even touch Zim at the moment. "We can always try, you know... And I could work with you and... try to extract the smeet out.. but... I don't know."

"Just shut up." Zim said, pulling Dib closer and leaning on him, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dib stared down at Zim in surprise before letting himself relax, tenderly placing his hands on Zim's back and lightly stroking him. "I'm sorry..." Dib tried once more.

Zim grunted in annoyance, letting Dib hold him for a moment.

"I love you, you know..."

"Yeah, I know," Zim said with a sigh, opening his eyes when he was sure he wouldn't break down anymore.

Dib looked down at him with passive eyes. "You'll get through this alright.. I promise you that... I'll stop at nothing to help."

"Ok," Zim said calmly, taking another deep breath. "I-I need to go to the med lab. Maybe a quick scan will give me some information."

"Y-yeah.." Dib pulled away from Zim slowly, watching him very closely.

"Come then," Zim said, grabbing Dib's hand and leading him off to the elevator, not making eye contact, just in case Dib could see through him.

Dib stumbled over his own feet while making their way to the elevator. The elevator door closed them into the small room as it lowered further into the ground. The small area was filled with such heavy silence between the two accompanied by happy elevator music of annoying repetition.

When the doors opened Zim led Dib out, into the room. He went over to a bed and took off his shirt before sitting down on the bed and saying, "Computer, run a scan."

The computer sighed. "Riiiight..."

Dib found himself by Zim's side, waiting for the computer's response.

"Fetus is seventy eight percent done dwelling in you." The computer hummed lightly.

"Seventy eight? Already?" Dib let out an uneasy breath.

"Already?" Zim asked uneasily, glaring a little at Dib. "More like JUST. Irken smeets only take a month to develop. And they're in eggs!" Zim squirmed as he felt the smeet move around inside of him again.

Dib sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, I was... thinking human standards. I'm kind of glad that thing inside of you is alive, you know? We know nothing about it and, and this is kind of worrisome."

Zim glared at Dib harder. "YOU'RE worried? You're not the one that's going to have his stomach clawed open because you're carrying an alien smeet in your stomach!"

"I said it was worrisome, Zim. YES, I'm worried, but I'm worried for YOU." Dib scowled at the other. "I understand you're freaked out, Zim, but let me be freaked out with you, FOR you."

"I can't do this Dib!" Zim cried, putting his face in his hands. "I'm going to die! This thing is going to kill me and it's all your fault!"

Dib withdrew a breath real quick, staring at Zim horror struck. "I.. I.. I said I was sorry...!" He glanced around the room quickly, looking for a way to make this better. "But.. But you- You wanted it! You wanted the sex! How was I suppose to know a MALE would get pregnant from me?!"

"I told you I could!" Zim yelled, shoulders shaking as tears finally forced themselves from his eyes. "I warned you! Irken men carry the eggs! I told you that!"

Dib took a step back, finding his words stuck deep in his throat. He was right! He had told Dib... but in the moment, who was really thinking about Zim getting pregnant? He took another uneasy step back. "Zim..! It was all just an- really I'm- Please, Zim! We'll get you through this!"

"HOW!?" Zim was close to hysteria, feeling close to death already, like a gun was being held to his head. "Do YOU know anything about irken anatomy!? Unless you learn, you could kill me just trying to get the smeet out!"

Zim got up from the table to pace the room. He was being unfair to Dib and he knew it, but he had to blame someone! It wasn't his own fault! Part of him felt better for dumping all of this on the human while another part of him was screaming at himself.

He felt the smeet move again and he could take it anymore. He fell to his knees and sobbed loudly.

Dib watched him in silence uneasiness. He wanted to go over and comfort the small alien, but at the moment he was afraid that he was going to be attacked by the other. "You can.. You can tell me what you know.. and.. if all else fails, Zim.. you know..." He took another nervous step back. "We could kill the smeet in you... that way it won't be a 'timed' thing and we can figure out a way to flush it out of your body..."

Zim pulled himself up, whipping his eyes before moving over to Dib and, grabbing him by the front of the shirt said, "Come... with me." And proceeded to drag Dib back to the elevator.

"Where are you taking me...?" Dib asked, a little worried about Zim's stability, once the elevator began moving them.

"I know nothing about anatomy." Zim said, whipping his face more though it seemed useless as more tears came. "But there should be some info on my computers. You've hacked into them enough times to know how to access them, right?"

"Ye-yeah.. but why would I have to hack them if you're here?" Dib asked, pulling his hand over and whipping Zim's cheek as well.

"You won't." Zim said, shaking his head. "The point is you know how to use them. I don't want to access the information myself." A small sob escaped his throat and he added, "I don't want to think about it right now."

Dib hushed Zim as he pulled him into a hug and proceeded stroking the back of his head. "I understand... Would you... like to beat me up or something before I begin researching?"

Zim raised his fist up before letting it fall onto Dib's shoulder. He sighed and shook his head, saying, "It wouldn't help."

"Are.. you sure? You can hurt me any way you'd like. It's kind of overdo anyway." Dib said, now looking ten times more concerned at Zim. "Come on, it will release all that negative feelings."

Zim shook his head and gave Dib a light shove when the doors opened. "No, I'm not it the mood."

Dib looked around the room, sighing before turning back to Zim. There was nothing to be said, however, so he turned back to the room, feeling a little stretched.

Zim followed Dib in, attaching to the back of Dib's shirt, finding and odd sort of comfort in this.

Dib sighed, and reaching behind him to lightly grip onto Zim's hands, he slowly walked to the computer, examining all of the utensils.

Zim reached around Dib to press a button n the computer consol. The screen lit up and there was a quiet hum surrounding the room.

"Just tell the computer what you want to know and it should bring it up for you."

Dib nodded and asked for a diagram of a male Irken body, and different chemicals the body produced and so on for the next thirty minutes.

Zim sighed and rested his head on Dib's back, not paying attention to what Dib was doing with the computer, instead retreating into his own thoughts. How could his leaders do this to him? Had he not been loyal enough? Were they really as busy as they said they were? Zim shook his head. What was he thinking. They told him they were busy, it must be true, they've never let him down before. Had they?

"That should.. be enough for now." Dib sighed. "I'll read up more tomorrow, if that's alright with you." Dib said, turning slightly to look at Zim. "Everything is going to be alright, okay?"

"Okay," Zim said, nodding. "That should be fine, I mean, we have time right? What did the computer say, seventy something?"

"Seventy eight." Dib answered, turning and taking hold of Zim in his arms. "And your leaders said they'd check in, right? So maybe that'll help, too." Dib knew they were lying by the way they had been laughing, but any bit of hope at the moment would be nice.

"Yeah," Zim nodded, perking up a little bit at that. "They did say that."

Zim sighed, seeming to have calmed down for the moment and he was feeling a little lethargic, but much better than when he was crying on the floor. "Let's... do something. I want to do something." He nodded as if agreeing with himself.

"You want to take a walk in the park with me?" Dib asked, smiling faintly.

"Sure," Zim said, nodding. "That sounds nice."

(break)

This situation, however amusing, was somewhat troubling purple as he paced around the massive. "And he CALLED us! He's not suppose to CALL us."

"I know," Red grumbled, tapping his chin with a long, slender claw. "How did he even manage it? We moved out of the range of half of our newest invaders just to get away from him."

Purple continued on in his pace. "This means he's going to call every day! Every day and every day and every day and.." he stopped, staring at red now. "He's going to make more little Zim's to call us!"

Red stood up from his comfy little chair and stepped in front of Purple to stop his pacing, saying, "Relaaaax. I'm... sure that won't happen. If we're lucky the BOTH of them will die in child birth."

Purple seemed to feel a lot better from this response. He smiled in his content little world, letting his tense shoulders drop. "But you know... he got pregnant.. by an Irthenoid.. so.. maybe..."

"Are you suggesting that Zim did something useful in breaking the invader's code of conduct?" Red asked, grinning as the very thought had passed through his own mind.

Purple stared back at Red, trying to decipher his exact thoughts on the topic. "Well, yeah. I am."

"Then maybe we should pay him a visit?" Red offered, smirking widely.

Purple cracked an intrigued smile. "Are we going to have fun?"

"Yes, Purple, yes we will." Red said, nodding.

Purple grinned wider, his eyes growing wider with excitement. Without taking his eyes off of Red, he called over to some working Irkens. "New course of direction. New destination; Planet Irth."

The short Irkens saluted the Tallest and began setting the course.

* * *

Zim/Tallest Red: Me

Dib/Tallest Purple: TSI


	15. Chapter 15

TWO IN ONE NIGHT! Well, not really considering the last one was supposed to be out last night, but that's not the point, what IS the point is there shopuld be one more update tonight and then the last one tomorro night! WOOOOOOOOP!

* * *

It was a month later and Dib was still studying Irken autonomy, never skipping from his own lessons. Zim had been getting bigger even faster and stretch lines marked his stomach where the smeet was growing. Gir was happily learning how to knit little socks and overall everything seemed a bit tense in the base. Dib stretched. "I'm done reading for the day."

"Okay," Zim said, swiveling in his chair to face Dib. "Do you... have a plan yet?"

Dib scratched the back of his head in thought. "Yeah. Though, I'd have to cut you open.. after that though, it should be easy, as long as I avoid the major veins and keep the fluids in."

Zim gave a shaky sigh, unable to comprehend what he was considering letting Dib do to him. "Do you... do you think you could do it?"

Dib let out another sigh. "I'm positive I can do it... but, there's.. a huge drawback." He looked behind himself, feeling suddenly sick.

"What's that?" Zim asked, sounding suddenly anxious.

"From what I know right now, you'd have to be awake during the procedure." Dib looked down, holding his breath now as he awaited Zim's reaction.

Zim thought about that for the moment. Could he do that? Could he let Dib cut into him while he was awake and aware?

"It will have to do I guess, unless you find another method." Zim said with a sigh and a shiver.

Dib continued to stare at the ground. "How much do you want the smeet...?"

Zim looked off to the side, seemingly annoyed with this question. "That's HARDLY the issue here is it?" He asked.

"No, it IS the issue, Zim." Dib said, finally looking back at the alien. "If I know if you really want the smeet or not, I can know just what I can and what I cannot do to save you from some unneeded pain, or I can even give you an abortion- but, Zim, I have to KNOW these things first. It's a lot easier to know than to wonder about the life I could also be hurting in you and to know if I can find another way to get it out more painless."

"Look," Zim said, giving Dib a stern look of authority. "I can stand a lot of pain, alright? It's what we're trained to do, so just... stop worrying about it so much."

Dib sighed, planting his hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry, you're right... but you ... I'm just kind of worried I'll kill it anyway by accident, and.. Really, Zim, I know you're trained for pain, but..." He stopped himself short, suddenly feeling himself as stupid.

"I told you Dib, it doesn't matter." Zim said, curling up a little more. "Just don't you dare kill it, alright?"

Dib gave a faint smile, happy with that response. "Got it..."

Just as Dib turned, however, the intercom buzzed and the computer sounded. "Incoming call from the Tallests."

In an instant Zim was up and scrambling for the elevator, grabbing Dib's hand and pulling him down too without even thinking.

The Tallest were calling? What perfect timing! Maybe they would provide some information.

"Z-ZIM!" Dib pleaded, being taken with the shorter Irken. They went up to the top where the transmition was already on, and Dib struggled against Zim's hand, a little uncertain and whispering, "They'll see me."

Zim quickly let go of the human and stepped out of the elevator, whispering, "Then stay in here or something."

Dib nodded, taking a seat in the elevator and hoping that everything will go well between Zim and his almighty Tallests.

Zim pressed a button to close the doors and walked over to the monitor, saluting his leaders.

"You... aren't wearing your uniform." Red noted first.

Purple stared in dullness. "I'm kind of relieved by that." He said before turning to Red. "He sort of broke the code by mating with the enemy anyway, so if he looks entirely too fat wearing the uniform, I'd say he's better off breaking another code."

Zim blushed at that, looking down again, unable to meet the eyes of his leaders.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Red said uncaringly with a shrug.

Purple brought his attention back to Zim. "Anyway, we called with a reason, Zim."

"Yes, My Tallest?" Zim asked eagerly.

Red held back a chuckled before saying, "We have a full medical staff here on board the Massive, aaaand we just happened to be in the area..."

Purple looked slightly bored at the moment. "We're coming to the pathetic planet you live on. We will be meeting with you face to face as well, Zim. Don't screw this up for yourself."

Zim nodded quickly, feeling as if his chest were about to explode. "I thank you, My Tallest! When will you be here?"

"Approximately one Irth turns." Purple answered, entangling his slender claws together.

"I will be ready and waiting, My Tallest!" Zim said, saluting once more.

Red nodded and cut the transmission, giving Purple a conspiratorial look.

Dib sat waiting in the tight little room until Zim entered the elevator beaming. "What happened?" Dib asked, standing to his feet slowly.

"The Tallest are coming!" Zim said excitedly, hugging Dib. "I'm going to get proper care!"

Dib stared at him in disbelief, taking him into the hug and squeezing caringly. "Are.. Are you serious?" But, even if they're coming and they SAID they'd help Zim, would they really?

"Yeah!" Zim practically squealed. "They'll be here tomorrow!"

"To.. Tomorrow?" Dib asked, feeling his heart pick up speed. "I'll.. help you get ready today then, Zim." He held Zim tighter, more protectively than he had before.

"You're coming too right?" Zim asked, looking up at Dib questioningly.

Dib looked down at Zim a little worriedly. "I don't think that would be too smart..."

"But, you have to," Zim said, looking confused at the other's response.

"No, Zim... I think you have to go alone." Dib withdrew a breath. "I'm human, and you know how you were scared when you first came to earth about dissection?" He shifted slightly nervously. "They'd have reason to dissect me, too- to learn about your smeet."

Zim shook his head, saying, "No, they don't do that, they wouldn't do that. Please, what if something happens to the smeet? I'll be recovering and wouldn't be able to do much."

"Zim... Just what makes you think that they won't? I.. don't like this at all." Dib said nervously, taking a tighter hold of Zim. "I... I... I kind of just.. you know, want you to stay here on Earth.. with me... though, it's probably best they take you up.. that way I know at least you won't be in pain but.. I..."

"Because.. they just don't do that." Zim insisted. "If they wanted to run tests on you it would be simple things. You're scientists may need to cut things open to look into them but that's what we have scanners for. If they wanted to see inside of you they could just use that." Zim gave Dib a pleading look. "PLEASE, Dib?"

Dib stared down worriedly at Zim. "Okay, Zim.. Okay, I'll come with you.."

"Thank you," Zim said, letting himself relax, still embracing Dib.

"Now.. what.. what sort of things do you need to prepare with?" Dib asked, drawing little lines against Zim's PAK.

"Just a few cloths." Zim said. "But you will probably need cloths, food, cleaning stuff, whatever else you humans need to survive."

Dib sighed. "So I'd be preparing more than you." He pressed a button on the elevator. "Okay then. It's preparing I'll do."

"You take care of your stuff, I'll take care of mine, alright?" Zim asked, smiling happily up at Dib.

"Yeah." Dib tried smiling back at Zim, truly happy about him being able to get fixed up the best way possible for him, but hating how exactly it was happening.

The elevator binged, and the doors opened, releasing the two into Zim's room.

Zim walked into his room and went right to the closet, grabbing a bunch of cloths he thought he'd need.

Dib joined him in the closet, going to a little corner where had started putting his clothes in. He picked up a week's worth although he knew he'd stay longer, and turned to go to Zim's restroom.

When Zim was done he helped Dib pack, just for the need to do something.

The next day Zim woke up early, much too early for him. So he decided to get up and do something, that something included chasing Gir around the base with cleaning products, cleaning up Gir's little 'bread crumb trail' of disgusting mess.

Dib woke up in a panic. Zim wasn't next to him! The bed was empty with the exception of himself! He threw off of the blanket, and hopped quickly out of the bed. "The Tallests! The Tallests took Zim without me!" He panicked more, and went to the elevator, taking himself to ground level so he could run outside screaming at the sky, 'Why'.

Zim was on the ground of the house level, scrubbing some food substance Gir tried to make that was now caked on in a thin layer all over the floor.

Dib found Zim working diligently on the floor and sighed. He put a hand to his forehead and kind of laughed himself off for being so paranoid. "Good morning. What are you doing?" Dib walked over, kneeling beside the Irken.

Zim sat up and turned to Dib, saying simply, "Cleaning. Gir's been... busy."

"Your.. Your leaders are about to be here.. why not make Gir clean it?" Dib asked curiously.

"You're kidding, right?" Zim asked, scrubbing a little more and sighing. "He is not aloud anywhere near cleaning supplies after last time."

"I'll help then." Dib said, taking a scrub and going to work on the mess.

Zim stopped scrubbing to give Dib a slightly surprised look before going back to work and saying, "Thank you."

"Sure, no problem." Dib replied back, diligently scrubbing.

"Incoming transmission from the Tallest." The computer warned in a bored monotone.

Zim hopped up and went over to the television and pressed a button on the monitor, the screen lighting up with the images of the two Tallests.

"Hey, Zim! Guess what!" Purple commanded playfully by the side of Red on the screen.

Dib blinked at them all and slightly hid himself behind a wall.

"You're here!?" Zim asked excitedly, standing straight at attention.

"That's right," Red said, smirking slightly. "Be ready, we're sending some one down to pick you up."

Zim nodded before saluting and saying, "I will be ready and waiting my Tallest."

The transmition cut out and Dib came to Zim's side. "Are you- Are you really ready!? This is it- you're.. there isn't going to be a turning back point now, I don't think," Dib panicked, looking around suspiciously at the walls.

"It'll be fine," Zim said calmly, going over to the couch where their bags were waiting. "Just relax."

The door bell rang, and Dib fidgeted visibly, looking from the door to Zim.

Zim rushed to the door and opened it, smiling widely.

The door revealed a shorter, thin green male Irken in no disguise. His antennae were straight and stiff, and his eyes were slanted in a glare. "Zim, you will be coming now."

Zim nodded and motioned for Dib to grab his stuff and follow, saying to his fellow irken, "The human will be coming with me."

The Irken just shrugged and turned his back on the two, marching his way back to the mail box where he waited for the two.

Dib held onto Zim's shoulder, just to make sure before untidily walking towards the Irken.

The irken pulled out keys, pressed a button, and an alarm noise seemed to go off for a split second before a once invisible miniature ship, much smaller than the Massive, but quite bigger than the voot became visible once more. The Irken wasted no time getting in.

Zim climbed in next, holding a hand out for Dib.

Dib crawled in and sat next to Zim, practically clinging onto him as the ship turned back to being invisible (making them invisible with it) and taking off into the sky.

Zim smiled and reclined in his seat, relaxing almost completely. Being with another irken, in a completely irken surrounding felt so good.

The ship pulled into the Massive, a large Irken vessel. Once inside the doors to the smaller ship "Pshhh"'d open, and the Almighty Tallest themselves greeted the ship. "Zim... Welcome." Purple cooed.

Dib decided he'd stay plastered against the chair, unflinching.

Zim was beaming as he dragged Dib from the ship, and stood in front of the Tallest, saluting in exaggerated motions.

"Thank you so much my Tallest!" Zim cried.

"Nonsense," Red said with a wave of his claw.

Purple studied the scene carefully. "So, Zim... This would be your.. 'mate'?" If one knew Purple well enough, one could see he was holding back all the laughter in the world but being very calm about it. He reached over and gave Dib's scythed hair a yank, earning an almost fearful look from Dib.

Zim blushed and nodded, trying not to seem as embarrassed as he really was.

Red coughed to try and cover up his snickers, saying, "Kinda pathetic looking, huh?"

Dib pulled away from Zim and stood firmly in his spot to seem a lot more brave than he actually was. "My name's Dib."

Purple smirked. "Dib, huh?" He yanked of piece of hair out, causing Dib to flinch a little. "What on Irk were you thinking, Dib, picking ZIM?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, really, it's ZIM." Red said, motioning with both hands to the irken in question.

Zim looked down at the ground, blushing more.

"I mean just look at him! I hope it wasn't for looks cause you made him so FAT.. and he's just so... Zim!" Purple snickered.

Dib frowned, not wanting to get them in any trouble but still feeling a great urge to just punch the Tallests where it hurts. "He's the best thing in my life, and you should feel lucky to know such an invader came from your kind!" Dib hissed. "I really can't see how HE puts up with YOU!"

Zim flinched. Oooooh they were in trouble now.

Red stopped chuckling and glared at Dib. "How dare you?" He asked.

Purple calmly glanced over to Red. "Looks like they're the perfect match anyway, doesn't it?" He stared back boredly at Dib. "They're stupidity matches one another. It's pretty cute in some disgusting, slimy, pathetic kind of way."

"Yeah," Red agreed, grinning at Purple, and nodding.

Dib slapped his forehead, laughing in disbelief. "It's sad because.. you have to say these things to make yourself feel better! You reject any thought that you don't understand something by lying to yourself and manipulating whatever it is you don't understand in something less than you, however greater they may be."

Zim glared at Dib in warning. He was going get them...

"Guards, put them in a cell. I'm tired of hearing them." Red said, waving an authoritative hand at the guards.

Well shit.

Dib laughed sheepishly. "You.. you're not serious, right..? What was the whole point of..."

A few brutal-looking Irkens came up and snatched the two, cuffing them with a strange glowing device that worked like rope to tighten against their wrists, and off they went.

"The NERVE of that Irthenoid." Purple shook his head, distraught, staring at the two in pity of their stupidity.

Zim didn't put up much of a struggle until they got down to the floor where the prison cells where kept, low in the ship, where he started to feel this sharp, pulsating pain in his stomach.

"Ow," Zim whined, leaning down as if curling up would actually help the pain. "Irk that hurts..."

Dib breathed in the scent of the dark grey prison cell. Every step closer to Zim Dib made sounded like grinding rocks from the dirty floor. Dib struggled against his wrist cuffs. "Damn these things!" He tugged on them, trying to get loose. "What the hell are they doing?! You're PREGNANT! You don't need to be here! And they're your OWN KIND! How could they say something like that about you!? They're so.. they're so.. INFERIOR!" He kicked the ground, upsettedly before going to Zim's side. "These are YOUR leaders, too!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Zim said, wishing he had and arm free to cover his mouth with.

Dib kept on, a bit unaware of Zim's cries of agony. "I don't get it! They're just tall! Why does that make them so damn important!? They're fucking idiots! I mean, you're fucking better than they could ever be! I don't GET It!" He paced around angrily in the tight little space provided.

"Dib, SHUT IT!" Zim yelled, leaning back against the wall, hoping to keep his breakfast, so lovingly forced down his throat by Gir, from coming up in such a small space.

Dib stopped in place, looking over curiously at Zim. "Zim, are you okay?" He asked, coming to his side once more and peering down.

"No, I'm not." Zim groaned, shaking his head which really didn't help the sick feeling. "My stomach feels like it's trying to explode."

"It's..." Dib quickly turned towards the gated door. "HEY! HEY! ZIM NEEDS HELP! There is something wrong with his stomach!" Dib yelled. "Come quick!"

A couple of guards rushed over, looking into the cell and asking, "What's wrong with it?"

Zim groaned a little more before throwing up, a kind of liquid he didn't remember eating or drinking splashing over the floor.

Dib looked back at him and then back to the guards with a look of total seriousness and urgency plastered upon his face. "Look! He needs help! Can't you see that?! He needs it- just go get him some!" He commanded, looking as if he could kill regardless of the gate.

"Don't tell us what to do." One said before the other took off running regardless.

The guards came back a few moments later with a team of medic drones who were leading a stretcher. They took one look at whatever it was that Zim threw up and knew instantly it was a sign that the little life form growing inside of Zim needed to come out and quick and, after a bit of negotiating with the guard they were let inside and Zim's cuffs were taken off so he could be laid down on the stretcher comfortably.

Dib went to Zim, taking hold of his claws. "If you fucking kill him I'll destroy you all one by one!" Dib glared up at the medic drones, keeping by Zim.

"Dib..." Zim groaned, starting to sweat as his temperature rose. "Just shut up before you get us killed..."

One of the guards pushed Dib back into the cell, saying, "Stay nice and quiet and nothing'll happen to either of you."

The medic drones then carted Zim off who was busy protesting Dib's not coming with him.

Dib worriedly stared outward as his Zim was being carted away.

Zim groaned as he once more felt the sharp, pulsing pains, like the smeet was clawing at his squeedilly spooch to some unknown rhythm.

"Hurry up," He pleaded, reaching up with one had to whip the sweat away.

* * *

Zim/Tallest Red: Me

Dib/Tallest Purple: TSI

Random Guard Folk: Both of us.


	16. Chapter 16

OMG OMG! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GOOOOOOOO! But because it's so long it will not be posted tonight. BUT ENJOY THIS ONE!

* * *

A few of the medic drones came over, and instantly pulled out a sharp tool lined in oil. The other drones held Zim's torso down as a seemingly very skilled medic drone took the knife to the side of Zim's stomach. He pierced into Zim's skin, pushing in further to get past all of the layering, and dragged the knife down, splitting the skin in two. Blue and green liquids oozed out of Zim's melon round stomach. The Medic stuck his hand in the little slit of see through mucus slim and tissue, digging deep inside.

Zim ground his teeth, nearly biting his tongue off with the effort of trying not to scream. His body couldn't help but try and throw the one's inflicting the pain off but he did his best to hold still as the doctor dug around in his stomach.

Zim's feet were plastered down while the medic's claws would twist and turn on his insides, feeling against the wall of the stomach, and eventually finding its goal. The clawed hand felt flesh within Zim's flesh, and it seemed to be struggling around as though it was awake. The doctor stuck his other hand in, reaching in deep and stretching that hole he had made for Zim. Slowly it took hold of the prized life and was pulling it to the entrance very carefully.

Zim let out a shout at the feeling of the smeet being pulled out of him, the feeling not at all pleasant. It made him sick to his stomach and he just wanted it to end!

"Irk could you go any slower?" Zim groaned loudly.

The medic, ignoring Zim's pleas slipped the smeet covered in blue and green slime out. "It hatched inside but it seems to still be a life form. There's a cord attached from the patient's stomach to the smeet."

Another Irken elsewhere in the room typed up the information like mad and came up to scan the cord.

Zim looked at the little thing for a moment, a warmth washing over him and he started to feel himself go numb as his body began to supply its own form of painkillers.

"G-girl...' Zim said, taking a good look at it... her.

She was defiantly a hybrid. Antennae which stuck out of a full head of dark hair swooped adorably. Her skin, green under all the bodily fluids, sagged lightly as she seemed to have been born with what the human's call 'baby fat'.

Her eyes were not yet opened but she was trying very hard to get them that way, it seemed, as she squirmed around, trying to figure out why she was no longer in the warmth of her mother's stomach.

"It's safe to cut off." One of the Irkens announced and they carefully trimmed off the umbilical cord connecting the two- Zim and Smeet.

They took the smeet away to the back of the room and instantly began recording information. "Female. No PAK. Life status good. Eyes closed. Five claws. Black fur on head. Breathing harshly." They went on like this just writing information. "The Tallests are coming to review the smeet."

Zim whimpered, as did the smeet. He reached out his arms, trying to tell the medical drones what he wanted, and that was to hold the smeet, HIS smeet, but no words would come. He was feeling dizzy and couldn't think straight, but he KNEW one thing, and that was that those medics needed to bring him his smeet.

He could hear the smeet making noises, small whines and whimpers before it started to cry.

"What is it--"

"It's crying!"

"But why?!"

The doctors consulted themselves as the smeet made grabby hands towards Zim, salted h20 running down either ends of her face.

"She's dehydrated as it is! This isn't-" The medic droid yipped when the tear touched his claw and he abandoned the smeet on the table to run oil over it.

The door to the medic room opened and then the Irkens in the room, with the exception of Zim and his hybrid, saluted them.

"T-Tallest," Zim mumbled, casting a pleading gaze to his leaders. "My smeet..." He made a motion with his out stretched hands, much like the smeet's, to his child.

They watched him for a bit. Purple walked over casually to the smeet, taking hold of it in his claws.

"Uh, My Tallest! The liquid from the smeet's eyes is acid." One of the droids offered.

Purple just stared at it. "It ... Looks sort of disgusting." He went over, ignoring the smeet's and Zim's please, and handed her over to Red.

Zim whined, feeling himself close to tears as he watched his smeet being passed to Red, still crying for warmth.

"It's all fat," Red noted, holding the smeet at arm's length. "And dumb. We should get a pak on her after a bit more study."

Red handed the smeet to another doctor and took a nearby cloth to whip his hands off on.

They seemingly ignored Zim, talking to the medics about the disgusting new 'thing'.

After a while Purple turned, staring at Zim bleeding on the bed and waved a claw at him, signaling the doctors to fix him up which they promptly did. "Throw him into the dark room."

Zim gave a distressed sound as the guards dragged him out of the room. He kicked and flailed, not have the strength to do much however as he had been left to bleed a little too long.

The guards opened the thick black metal door to a room and just tossed Zim in, slamming the door shut afterwards, creating a crisp echo throughout the area.

Zim just laid there for a moment, letting everything that just happened sink is as tears began to pour from his eyes.

His Tallest tricked him, LIED to him. They said they would help him, but this wasn't helping, not at all. This was going to scar him emotionally. No, he would have been better off just letting Dib do this.

Which meant something else. Dib had been right all along. The silent tears turned into crying, his shoulders and lower lip trembling.

What about Dib? What were they going to do to him. Zim had lied to him about the dissecting, truth was he had no idea HOW the empire handled studying a new alien species. It seemed he didn't know a lot lately.

And even if he did ever see Dib again, how was he going to explain to the human he'd lost their smeet? The crying turned into sobbing as he thought about those last four words.

He'd lost their smeet. After five months of vomiting at least twice as day or feeling the need to, back ache, soar feet, and the cursed kicking, he'd lost their smeet. But it wasn't just that. He felt like he'd lost a part of himself. Dib was right, again. He'd grown attached to the smeet without even realizing it.

Zim sat up slowly, staring at the ground, now covered in blood from what had collected on his shirt. Not that he could see it very well, it was, after all, the dark room.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling a little empty now that his stomach wasn't bulging, no, in fact much of the size went down when the smeet was taken out.

The thought made him cry harder and move to his feet, using the wall for support. Slowly he began to walk around the room, getting a feel for how big it was. It was small, about as big as his bed room at his base.

He knew he'd gone all the way around when he felt the door and began to feel along that.

For two hours he examined his room, eventually calming his cries down into small hiccups and a never ending flow of tears.

The two hours after that was spent curled up in a corner.

After that Zim didn't care how much time had gone by. He was going mad in that room, his eyes hadn't even adjusted to the dark yet, he was alone, he was cold, he was in pain, and he was empty, so very empty.

"GIVE ME MY SMEET!" Zim screamed, pounding on the door. "GIVE HER TO ME I WANT MY SMEET!" His demands were followed by a stream of sobbing and more pounding.

He did everything he could to get anyone's attention, pounding on the door, kicking it, throwing himself against it, screaming his demands to heavens, driving HIMSELF mad with how he was carrying on.

Bang, bang, bang!

Dib brought his fists to the gate over and over again. "I WANT TO SEE ZIM! TAKE ME TO HIM!" Dib cried out in distress. "HE'S HAVING MY SMEETISH BABY! I WANT MY ZIM!"

The guard from Zim's cell walked up to a guard standing outside of Dib's. He whispered to Dib's guard who gave a relieved sigh and, unlocking and opening the door, grabbed Dib by the collar and said, "You wanna see Zim so much, fine, let's go see Zim."

"Really?!" Dib perked up excitedly, never minding how the Irken was trying to be intimidating. Slowly they marched, going further and further down the hall until they reached a dead end with a metal door. "Why.. is Zim all the way over here?"

"Never mind that." The irken said, ignoring Zim's screams as he approached the door, opening it and throwing Dib in, never minding where the human landed or who on.

"DIB!" Zim exclaimed almost happily, hugging the human tightly from their spot on the ground where they fell.

Dib frowned as darkness overcame his senses when the door slammed shut. "Zim.. are you okay..?" Dib asked gingerly, not sounding at all stressed by the fact that he had just got thrown into a tiny room with no exit, not at all sounding stressed about what may happen to them after this, and by no means stressed about their lives. "They didn't hurt you, did they? The procedure went well? Pik.. Pik..! He's alive, right? They didn't kill him? He isn't here and.. well-"

Zim put a finger to Dib's mouth to shut him up, unable to do that with a kiss because of his erratic breathing from crying so much and yelling.

"I'm... fine," he said between his body gasping for breath. "I'm not hurt too bad, the procedure... went... well, an-nd our... DAUGHTER... is f-fine... I think. I... only saw her... for maybe ten... minutes before they l-locked me up in here."

"...Daughter..? We... we have a... A daughter?" Dib asked, totally bewildered. He seemed to come to, and embraced Zim in his arms, hushing him softly. Ignoring all the negative, rather, refusing to even LOOK at the negative, Dib continued as he stroked the base of Zim's antennae to calm him down as he kept his other hand plastered to the Irkens head to keep it against his chest. "We have a daughter.. A daughter, Zim..!" He spoke very quietly and in a calm hushing voice. "You're a father.. Or we're fathers.. but.. but we have a daughter..! Isn't that great?"

Zim gave Dib a small smile for his efforts which could be felt on the human's shoulder. He climbed into Dib's lap to soak up more of his warmth, hugging him again tightly, saying with a small laugh, "She was... the oddest th-thing I think I've... ever seen."

Dib let out a small, short lived laugh as he found his own emotions rushing up him hard now, as well. He nuzzled Zim's head gently, trying to keep on his calmed voice. "Yeah? Did she look like us..? How'd she end out?"

nodded, gripping Dib's shirt tightly in his claws as he said, "Sh-she's got hair... and antennae and green skin and she's chubby in-n a kind of cute way." He whipped a few of his tears on Dib's shoulder as they came. "I didn't get to see her eyes though, she was crying when I was brought here..." He let out another laugh. "She cries water.. stung one of the doctors good."

Dib smiled widely, kissing the top of Zim's head. "She.. can handle water then.. heh.. That's so good to hear..." He nuzzled more, desperately needing the warmth of the other. "Hey, Zim..?"

"Yeah?" Zim asked, hugging onto Dib tighter still, feeling himself about to cry again.

Dib's own voice began to quiver as he spoke, holding back his own salted tears. "I'm sorry I did this to you, and I'm sorry I basically turned you into a girl... If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess... I.. I was so selfish, just thinking about me and how to make myself look good in front of Dad! I'm so sorry, Zim, I'm so, so sorry!" The human cried, tears running down his face and burning Zim's head. "I'm a fucking retard... I'm so sorry..."

"Sh-shut up." Zim said, his own tears starting to fall again. "You're not helping by doing that... so just... stop."

He pulled himself up from Dib's shoulder to place a kiss on Dib's lips, the only dry place on either of their faces.

Dib closed his eyes tightly, kissing Zim as though if their lips parted all life would end. His fingers clinched Zim's sleeves tightly, shaking in their grip slightly.

Zim pulled back from the kiss, looking at Dib curiously and asking, "B-better?

Dib nodded slightly, the tears still there. "I'm glad, I'm glad that we got to be stuck together... in this room.. and in long term.." The vague feeling of death slowly crept over his shoulder like a prophet, turning his heart inside out.

"You look tired." Zim noted, rubbing Dib's cheeks with his thumb despite the moisture. "You should sleep."

Dib slowly shook his head. "At a moment like now? No, I'm alright, Zim.. Though I worry over you." He nuzzled the other's forehead.

Zim nuzzled back, more tears falling from his eyes as he said, "They wouldn't even let me hold her. She was c-cold and they wouldn't give her to me."

Dib withdrew a breath. All he could do was to continue to stroke and hold the ex-invader and try to block out everything unpleasant from his mind.

Zim snuggled close to Dib, taking all the comfort he could and trying to give as much back. He felt he had failed again. He should have fought harder, should have taken their smeet back when he had had the chance, he was just so sure he could trust the Tallest. Maybe he still could, a part of his mind was telling him that the Tallest would come through for him. But he knew it would never happen. Nothing made sense to him anymore. So he just held onto Dib tighter, letting the silence blanket them.

* * *

Zim/Tallest Red: ME!

Dib/Tallest Purple: TSI!


	17. Chapter 17

OMG OMG OMG! THE LASST CHAPTER! THIS IS SO EXCITEING YET SCAREY!

I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with this story, and all of you GREAT reviewrs! WE LOVE YOOOOOOU!

Anyway, let us know what you thought of the story on the whole, oh, and any spaceing errors in this chapter, I was having a few problems with it before.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! And Happy 'insert other religious holidays here' to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

* * *

The air was crisp in the room. Not a single bit of light was let in and the black darkness easily got caught in Zim and Dib's throats thanks to anxiety. With every hour that went by, smaller did the room seem to be, almost as it was inclosing itself on the two, already trapped prisoners. Dust would kick up every once in a while whenever either Zim or Dib shifted in position, rubbing their clothes, providing a small bit of noise that seemed to be amplified through the dead, cold silence. The air tasted like stale fear, and if one listened hard enough, they could hear the beats of the human's heart quicken momentarily before he'd force himself to calm down, his breathing matching it appropriately.

"This is horrible Zim." He stated after six hours. "I can't take it anymore!"

Zim shifted uncomfortably, nodding in agreement and saying. "I know, I've never sat so still in my entire life." With that he stood up shakily, making his way over to the door and banging on it harshly, yelling once more for his smeet as if he's never stopped.

Dib shivered as if he was cold. "I'm hungry.. They haven't fed us, and for some reason, I doubt they will..." He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want this, Zim! I wanna get out! I want air! I CANT BREATH! Our- OUR DAUGHTER! I WANT OUR DAUGHTER! I don't care if I can't breathe if we could have her! Food.. Oh.. I'm thirsty.." he whined, panicking, his breathing growing quicker and quicker as he talked in the background to Zim's yelling and pounding.

Zim was back to crying, stopping for a moment to listen to Dib before going back to yelling and pounding or kicking or throwing himself against the door, bruising anything he could to make as much noise as possible.

"I want our-our b'aby girl!" Dib exclaimed, breathing even more harshly, up to the point he was hyperventilating. "Zim- Z-Zim! Stop! You're .. you're going to... lose your strength... and.. ... and..." He rolled onto the floor, eyes wide open, nails into his hair. "FUCK!"

"I-I don't c-care!" Zim cried, only doubling his efforts. "I want my smeet! GIVE HER TO ME! GIVE ME MY SMEET!"

"Do.. Do.. Do you think.. that.. they are still.. there to hear us...?" Dib panted harshly, wiggling his way closer to Zim against the cold grungy floor.

"Why would they leave us hear? They wouldn't do that." Zim said, though not really believing it. "PLEASE JUST GIVE HER BACK!"

"Why would they ... abandon you on earth... with no means of communication?" Dib asked bitterly, heart only going faster. "And why would they take her.. from you in the first place..?"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Zim yelled, placing a good, solid kick onto the metal door.

Dib did as he was told, only leaving his breath to echo through the room loudly, every once in a while a horse gasp from swallowing while still trying to breath.

"OPEN UP!" Zim cried through the door, clawing at it with one hand and pounding on it with the other.

The door finally opened with two proud Irkens holding weapons in front of the Tallests.

Dib looked up from his panting to see them there, and his whole body twitched uncomfortably as he had

to hold a hand over his forehead to protect from the bright light pouring in the room and into his unadjusted eyes. Zim took two steps back, looking like a frightened dear in a pair of headlights.

The guards pushed themselves in, weapons pointed at Dib and Zim. Red and Purple stepped in closer to where they were at the door frame. "YOU WONT SHUT UP," Purple griped.

"You're constant banging and yelling has kept us up ALL NIGHT!" Red growled.

"I just want my smeet," Zim said, gazing pleadingly at his Tallest with watery eyes.

Purple calmed himself down, glaring past the guards onto Zim. "Fine- you can see the smeet, but only because she won't stop crying, either!"

Dib's face slowly brightened into what would be known as the largest smile ever known to Irk before latching onto Zim, earning a weird look from Red. "Zim! Isn't this great?"

Zim nodded vigorously, smiling widely.

Red scowled, tapping his foot impatiently. The affection shared between these two was making him sick.

Purple turned briskly, and the two Tallests began their march away, not without a glare from Red to Zim first, however.

The guards stepped back and slammed the door on their two prisoners, leaving them to their thoughts once more.

"How... How do you think she'll respond?" Dib asked quietly, nuzzling happily into Zim's neck.

"I don't know," Zim said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "I'm just happy to get to see her."

"Do you think we could escape with her?" Dib asked, in a hushed voice, being careful that the guards couldn't hear them.

"Maybe," Zim whispered, laying his head on top of Dib's.

And there they waited silently for their beloved smeet to appear. From afar one could hear premature screaming, whining, wailing, crying, getting closer and closer. Dib squeezed onto Zim tighter, already predicting what was the meaning.

The door screeched as it opened revealing a very disgusted looking Purple and Red looking disgusted while sharing the responsibility of holding the loud, green baby.

Zim was up on his feet the moment he saw the smeet, holding his arms out, ready to receive.

Purple handed the hybrid over to her 'mother', with a weird ew sound as he did. He then nudged Red to catch his attention to view the three, smeet, mother and father unite for the first time.

Zim held the smeet close, moving back over to Dib to show him their baby girl, smiling widely.

"She's, she's beautiful..." Dib remarked, stroking her cheek gently as she calmed immediately in Zim's arms. Her hair at the faintest bit of purple in it, otherwise it was completely black, and her claws- she had claws like Zim, only five of them, like Dib. The opened her giant fish bowl eyes and blinked up at either father. Those eyes of hers- amazing. They had no pupil, and the iris was rather large and jellyish like Irken eyes, colored in a burnt red, contrasting beautifully with the white of her eyes. "She's just perfect..." The baby girl cooed in response to the man, grabbing his finger and taking it to her mouth.

"She gets it from me." Zim joked, laying his cheek and the smeets head.

"It isn't screaming..." Purple noted quietly to Red.

"Of course she isn't," Dib replied, overjoyed at being so near his baby girl. "She's with Zim now... Human.. babies are like that a lot... they instinctually know their parents and cling onto to them.." He said quietly, letting her suck on his finger. "I think she's hungry."

Zim rocked the smeet gently, looking up at the Tallest and asking, "Could we have some food for her?"

Unsure, Purple looked to Red for an answer.

Red grunted in annoyance and motioned for one of the guards to go get something, which the guard did quickly, noticing his Tallest's patients running thin.

"What kind of tongue does she have?" Zim couldn't help but ask, looking back down at his smeets face.

Dib hummed happily. "Human," He smiled, taking his finger out of the smeet's mouth, leaving her to gap and hold her mouth open, trying to reach for the finger once more. "See?"

Zim looked and couldn't help but smile. She was cuter than anything he'd ever seen before. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I love her Dib." He said.

Dib smiled back at that sweetly. "She couldn't be any more perfectly." He replied, letting the girl take his finger once more into her mouth.

"That's IT. Quit being so mushy!" Purple said impatiently. "It's grating my nerves." Dib just looked up at him sadly before looking back at the baby girl, bending down to nuzzle her, and then up again to nuzzle Zim.

Zim took a deep breath, nuzzling back. He wanted to say more, but the thought that the Tallest would get mad and take their smeet away again kept him quiet.

A few minutes later the guard came back with some food, putting it just inside the cell on the Tallest's orders.

Dib looked over at the food hungrily. He hadn't eaten anything since he woke up but... with the thought of their shared baby so hungry, being so new to the world and sucking on his finger, all thoughts of his own hunger went out the window, and he carefully left Zim to grab some of the strange food.

Zim shifted the smeet so she was leaning back against his chest in his lap facing Dib.

Dib held his breath, holding out a spoon of yellow goop. "I'm... not sure she can eat this yet.. nor am I sure how this will affect her." Dib said slightly panicky. "She is part human, after all. We need milk- or baby formula at least." The human father stalled with the spoon in hand, inches away from the little girl's face.

"Irken smeets eat this." Zim said, dipping his finger into the goop and holding it in front of the smeet for her to try.

The girl took Zim's claw in her hand and brought it to her mouth, tenitviley sucking at it, removing the goop from him.

Purple shuddered slightly and eyed the scene. "I'm getting sick to my squiggly spooch.." was his kind way of saying he was beginning to feel warm and fuzzy inside- a feeling he was not at all familiar with, therefore, was uninvited.

"Same," Red said, grimacing. "Come on, let's go get some sleep, now that these three are quiet." He grabbed Purple's arm, tugging at him a little.

Purple easily excused himself with Red, letting the guards slam the door on the three, once more enveloping them in darkness- not that the two adults really minded other than they couldn't see their daughter's beauty.

"She seems ok with the food." Zim said, petting their daughter's head.

"I'm glad..." Dib smiled, holding the spoon out for Zim to continue feeding their smeet while he wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him down into a sitting position with him. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Zim asked, hugging the smeet close and feeding her.

"For bringing her life... putting up with her for so long in your stomach- for putting up with me for so long, period... and oddly enough, allowing this to happen." Dib answered, feeling slightly awkward at this point.

Zim looked down at their smeet and, smiling, said, "It was... worth it."

Dib sighed faintly and pulled closer to the girl, planting a kiss on her mess of hair before coming up and kissing Zim's cheek. "Name?"

"Oh yeah, she needs a name." Zim said, smiling down at the girl before his face twisted up in thought.

Dib was quiet as well, every once in a while stroking the smeet's cheek. "Name her something... truly deserving... because that's really what she is."

"Could I... ask you a favor?" Zim asked, suddenly coming up with something.

"Sure, Zim, anything." Dib answered back softly, feeling perfectly content here with the smeet and Zim.

"Could we... name her Finx?" Zim asked, unable to help but smile as the smeet smile up at him.

"Finx... I like that... Does it have a special meaning or something?" Dib asked, tracing a finger down lightly 'Finx's arm.

"It was... her name." Zim said, brushing a finger over Finx's eye brow.

"Her? Who, her? She just got this na--" Dib paused mid sentenced. "Oh.. you mean ..her.. your lover..?"

Zim nodded, moving to stand up, and saying, "Come here." He moved over to the wall.

Dib rose to his feet and curiously followed Zim, being careful not to trip on his own feet in the darkness. "What..?"

Zim sat them both against the wall and leaned on Dib so he could better look and touch her, putting one of the human's arm around his shoulder and sitting half in his lap.

Dib peered over Zim's shoulder, his breathing becoming slightly shaky as he helped hold Finx to Zim's chest, every once in a while playing with her claws or feet. "...Ours..?"

Zim nodded, watching how she wiggled her toes and grabbed at Dib's hand, saying, "Ours."

Dib made a small happy noise as Finx started wiggling closer to Zim, making strange baby noises. "It's remarkable, isn't it? You know... all that's happened up to this point and..." He let out a small laugh. "how we're so comfortable now with each other and the fact we made little Finx."

"Do you regret any of it?" Zim asked, hugging Finx closer and shifted a little so he was sitting sideways in Dib's lap.

Dib wrapped his arms around Finx and Zim and pulled them to his chest. "You mean before? When we'd always fight?" Dib asked softly, thinking it over.

"Anything," Zim said, looking up at Dib curiously.

Dib hummed over his thoughts. After a while, he finally came to an answer. "I wouldn't change a thing... but that maybe I wouldn't have left before..."

"Really?" Zim asked, blinking in surprise. "What about your education?"

"I don't care anymore... Doing what I did... it left nothing else out there for me.. instead of filling a void, it created one... I created a world for myself that there was nothing left for me to live for.." He responded, nuzzling Zim a bit.

"SO you think you'd be happier if you didn't go to college?" Zim asked, looking down at Finx when she made a loud, happy noise.

"Yeah.." Dib cooed quietly.

Zim trailed a finger down Finx's face and chin, smiling when she giggled as his finger went down her neck. "Do you think we'd still be here?"

Dib paused for a moment. "I don't know... maybe." He finally let out.

"I'm... happy..." Zim said, stroking Finx's hair.

Finx closed her eyes at the sweet touches, and Dib gently nuzzled Zim once more. "Yeah? ... I am, too."

"You better be," Zim teased, relaxing against Dib's chest. "You were the one crazy about this smeety in

the first place."

A small 'Heh' released itself from Dib's throat. "She's worth being stuck here, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Zim said, continuing to stroke Finx's hair as she fell asleep.

Holding Zim in his arms, he slowly laid down, careful to not disturb Finx. "You know, before we got to see her, I was for sure that we were going to die but... now... now with her here... things look a lot brighter in this black, black room."

"Yeah," Zim said, snuggling up to Dib for a little bit more warmth.

Dib closed his eyes, not like it made any difference if they were open due to how dark it was. "Everything will be okay... and then we can live happily together with her.."

Zim nodded, his breathing evening out. "Even if we were trapped here forever I wouldn't mind."

"Being stuck here in a small, pitch black room, with no restroom, food or water with me? I'd think I'd drive you even more insane." He said, teasingly with a smile.

Zim gave a small laugh, saying, "Impossible, you drove me more than insane a while ago."

"Then I think I'll drive you even more insane now!" Dib replied back, laughing at the same exhausted rate as Zim.

"Do it tomorrow. I'm too tired." Zim said, following his smeets example and slowly drifting off.

"Alright... Goodnight, Zim..." Dib gently whispered, enjoying the nice warmth and weight of the two on his chest.

"Goodnight." Zim mumbled quietly , sighing and snuggling closer as he fell asleep.

Whether it was morning or not, no one knew; in this vastness of space with no sun to revolve around, one could simply say it was 'waking up time'. Dib's eyes followed the suit with a groan from his lips. He stared up at the blackness in front of him and held Zim closer against his chest. Apparently, Zim had rolled in his sleep because his hand felt firmly his PAK, while Dib must have stayed in the same position for his legs were asleep. "Zim..? Are you awake?" He asked, not being able to check now to see if the Irken was or not.

Zim gave a whine, showing that, no, he was not awake, but he was about to be.

Dib smirked. He lifted his hand to stroke the back of Zim's head. "Do Irkens dream?" He asked, knowing he was waking Zim up but not quite minding.

"Not really." Zim mumbled quietly, his eyes still shut in half rest.

"That's sad," Dib grinned broadly. "I had a great dream about you and Finx and- Do you think that Finx can dream?" Dib asked absent mindly before something struck him. "Wait, where is Finx?"

Zim was up in an instant, eyes wide and searching. "F-Finx?" He called, searching around them with his hands.

"You mean to say-" Dib's own eyes widened. "FUCK! Where is she?" He asked, guiding Zim off as he, likewise, felt around for their baby girl.

"I don't know," Zim said, panicking. He felt along the walls, making his way to the middle of the room after a while yet not finding his child anywhere. "She's an INFANT! How far could she have gone!?"

Dib came around and felt something, only to realize that was Zim's knee. "Damn it! She isn't in here!" Dib yelled, panting harshly as he threw his hand to his forehead to think.

"Not here!?" Zim yelled, looking in Dib's direction worriedly, not that anyone could tell. "What do you mean not here!? Where would she be!?"

"I don't FUCKING KNOW, Zim! Maybe YOU should tell me! Do you HEAR or FEEL HER AROUND?!" Dib asked, audibly scared and panicked.

Zim shook, covering his face with his hands. "Why am I so bad at everything? I'm a bad invader, a bad soldier, a bad friend, and now a bad parent too. Someone came in and took Finx and I probably didn't even move."

Dib breathed harder. "You're not helping!"

"YOU AREN'T EITHER!" Zim cried, dragging his claws down his face, trying to keep himself from flying off the edge and accidently cutting skin.

"Well blaming yourself isn't going to actually DO anything!" Dib yelled. "We fucking have to get out of here!" Quickly he went to the door and began banging on it. "GIVE HER BACK! GIVE BACK FINX! Fucking Irk... LET US OUT! DAMN IT!" He pounded so hard that the pain vibrate down from his fists to his wrists and then all the way to his elbows. "We want her back...!"

Zim crawled over to the door and began pounding on it as well, wincing a little as he suddenly felt the surgery from the day before since the pain relievers wore off.

"We should have made a run for it while we still could." Dib growled, hitting the door some more. Once he was sure his fists could go no more, he began kicking it ferociously with his boots.

"I'm sorry," Zim said, pounding weekly on the door. "I shouldn't have contacted the Tallest. The surgery could have easily been done from the base. They just did exactly what you were going to do."

Dib went quiet, stopping a bit to soak in the information. He wanted to say something like "it's okay", but in all actuality, no, it wasn't. "You didn't know." Dib finally found contentment in saying before knocking once more at the door.

Zim cried, clawing at the door before pounding on it again and again, though the act didn't help him any, in fact, hearing the echo only depressed him more.

A sad frustrated whine escaped Dib's throat as he then began furiously clawing at the door while he kicked, pounding and struggling together with Zim for a while longer. "Do you think we've lost her? ...Or.. Maybe- Maybe they'll give her back!"

"Yeah, and maybe I'll sprout a second head and start tap dancing to 'Singing in the Rain'!" Zim cried, leaning against the door and sobbing.

"Damn it, Zim! This is all your Tallest's fault! We wouldn't be in this mess if they were the biggest jackasses in the world." Dib yelled, hitting his head lightly against the door as he continued his mauling.

Zim sobbed quietly for a moment before gripping Dib's pant leg and tugging on it a little.

Dib groaned. Two minutes later he sat down next to Zim, putting his arm around him and pulling him to his chest. He didn't want to say it, for he was sure they both were thinking it- they were both going to die here together and never have their smeet.

"Dib," Zim cried, clutching onto Dib's shirt. "I need Finx, I need her."

Dib held tightly back onto Zim, resting his forehead up against the others. "We can't do anything now, Zim. We've lost.."

"I n-need her." Zim said, nuzzling Dib. "She's one of the only th-thing that's made me happy in a long t-time."

"I know..." Dib answered back, his heart jumbling within his rib cage, not exactly sure what to do. He nuzzled his cheek against Zim, feeling his Irken tears smear against his skin. "I need her too..."

Zim whined a little, holding onto Dib just that much tighter.

The human's voice rang soft, asking, "Zim?"

"Yeah?" Zim asked softly as if not trusting himself to speak too much.

"We have no hope, do we?" Dib asked, scared of himself at this moment.

"No, we don't..." Zim said after a moment of silence. "We're going to die here..." Zim seemed to calm a little at that, adding, "Oh well, at least it would be better than living the rest of my life without Finx."

Dib let out a sarcastic, sad laugh. "People die, Zim. Irkens do, too.. and.. I really hate to think or say this, but life happens and... And it would be hard but.. we'd have to get over it and you know.. you know we could always make another.. and.. and.. Adopt; we could have even adopted and.. And.. she.. She came from fucking me, too, anyway, so she couldn't have been THAT perfect," Dib tried to rationalize, anything to make himself feel better or even Zim. "I mean- I mean- You know, if we could even GET out of here, which we're not! We're going to stay here and ROT.. I give.. I give us about a week before we go totally insane with no water and food and.. and.. I FUCKING WANT FINX AND TO GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING SPACE CRAFT!"

"She was perfect Dib!" Zim yelled, shaking Dib by the shoulders gently to try and snap him out of it. "She was mine and your's and she was PERFECT! But now I'll never get to see her again because I'm an idiot and the Tallest are huge ASSES!"

"Z-Zim.. We..." Dib withdrew a breath. "Do we have to kill ourselves?"

Zim looked as though he was actually considering it before shaking his head, saying, "Maybe... I don't know."

"You still have your mechanical legs in your pak, don't you?" Dib asked quietly.

"And the self destruct button in my arm." Zim said, equally quiet.

"We don't have to do it now but..." Dib looked down, not willing to meet Zim's eyes anymore. "It's fucking better than this."

"Yeah," Zim said, nodding though still thinking about it all. What if there was still a way to take Finx back though? Or what if this was all futile, I mean, he could live without Finx with the knowledge that she was better off, right? What kind of life would she have as a human anyway? In the empire she could grow strong. And who knew, with Dib's genes she was sure to get some height in a few years. She would be well respected as a taller, and maybe even become Tallest. Zim smiled a little at the. Tallest Finx, that sounded nice.

"Dib...?"

Just then the doors burst open, the Tallest stood in the door way behind four guards, just like when they brought Finx by, only this time there was no smeet.

"Come on Zim and... alien thing... it's time to go." Red said, eyes narrowed at the two.

Dib, totally drained and blinded by this flood of light, blinked up at Red much like one would the sun for the first time. "What's going to happen to us...? Where's Finx..?" The human asked, warily getting up with Zim in his arms.

"Finx?" Red asked, looking at Purple confusedly before shrugging and saying, "You're going back to Earth. And YOU..." He pointed to Zim. "Are never allowed to leave from there."

A metal tentacle came out of the ceiling and attached itself to Zim's pak. A screen them came down, displaying Zim's status as a food service drone. There was a light hum and the screen changed, displaying the details of Zim's new banishment.

Dib began panting, and held tighter to Zim. "You took our baby girl! You can't do this! Zim! Zim, tell them they can't do this!"

"I'm sure you'll have fun." Purple flashed a toothy grin.

Two of the guards grabbed Zim while two grabbed Dib, tearing them apart from each other.

"But, before we leave you two to rot on that primitive planet we need to take care of something, don't we Zim?" Red asked, grinning wide.

Zim tilted his head, eyes betraying his confusion and fright. "What-what's that?"

"We're going to rid you of all pain-free suicidal methods, my stupid, stupid banished Irken." Purple lifted his claws to teasingly scratch up the bottom of Zim's chin. He stood up straight once more to look at Red. "Today's a good day, isn't it?!"

"Don't jinx it." Red said, glaring at Zim as he motioned the guards to take Zim to the medical ward. "And as for YOU." He pointed to Dib before advancing on the human, and, getting a good grip of the human's face, said in a tone that promised death should he argue. "Get off my ship." With that he motioned the guards to take Dib away as well.

Dib struggled in the guards grasp, praying to whatever god or goddess that may be out there that help would come soon and this was all for the better. "Let go of me!" Dib jerked as he was yanked into a miniature ship down the ways. The small ship smelt peculiar like rotted cheese, Dib noted. It must not have been a bad smell to Irkens, but for humans, however, it made him want to barf. So much so that Dib had to actually hold his nose and mouth to keep his gagging under control.

Zim jerked this way and that, trying to get out of the guards' grips but to no use.

"Let's go watch." Red said smiling at Purple, content that, though they missed Zim having to birth a smeet they would still get to see Zim in some kind of pain.

It was not long at all that with a few struggles and screams, Zim was brought to a large room, much like the one he had been in at the birth of Finx.

He was strapped to a table, and although he had his clothes on, he was still left rather exposed as a doctor with curly antennae came up with a large device with three blades coming off of it.

"Ziiiiim, what did you get for mating with another species?" Purple asked, mockingly nearby.

Zim struggled at his restraints, trying to shrink back from the evil looking device. He tried to block out the Tallest's cruel words, but they cut deeply into him, leaving a nice scar in his emotions. Why were they doing this? Hadn't they encouraged him, praised him years ago, when he was just starting out on his mission.

"What-what did I do?" Zim asked, looking at his leaders' pleadingly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh shut up! Were you seriously THAT BLIND?" Red asked, glaring at Zim. "You've been a thorn in our sides since you were born. LITERALLY! You were TWO MINUTES OLD when you caused your first disaster!"

"You're a pathetic excuse for an Irken, Zim, you always have been, and you always will. But no, you know what? No matter just how broken you are, we won't let you kill yourself so easily." Purple grinned, watching as the drilling knives neared, finally coming to Zim's arm, his crystal blue blood splattering all over the place, including the unclenching faces of his leaders.

Zim's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to flinch away, but his bonds made sure he was going anywhere. He thought about what his leaders said and suddenly nothing made sense anymore.

"The mission! The praise! The cheering! WHY!?" He managed to ground out despite the pain.

Red grinned widely, gazing at Zim with nothing but hatred. He leaned in close, whispering into tense antennae, "It was all lies."

Zim sobbed, tears managing to slip through his tightly clenched eyes and down his cheeks.

The drill clanked on something before the other two knives came down and sliced in a circle, letting the doctor peel off the round slab of skin and begin digging in Zim's blue and green muscles.

Purple exploded with a dark laughter. "You're CRYING?! Oh, Zim... YOU'RE crying? You put us through this agony of having to live on the same planet as you and you are the one crying...?" He let out a light 'heh'. "You don't even deserve your tears, Zim. You're pathetic. Irkens don't CRY. Irkens don't betray their own kind, multiple times or even once, Irkens don't call their leaders for every minute little thing like a lost boot, Irkens don't FAIL, Irkens don't dawdle pathetically on a planet for HOWEVER long with NO progress, Irkens don't fall as GULLABLE and STUPID as you," Purple had to give time for him to breath quickly. "Irkens don't have SEX with another species, especially one they are told to conquer, Irkens don't have SMEETS with said species, and they do NOT CRY, you disGRACE!"

Red watched on with a look of amusement, smirking at the smaller irken on the table.

"I-I," Zim tried to get words out, tried to ignore the pain in his arm and in his chest as he tried to defend himself. "I didn't- I- my height- I couldn't help it." He grit his teeth and the doctor dug into his skin.

"Zim, you're an inch short of the sex marker. You don't GET the privileged of owning those instincts." Purple said, disgusted by the very thought that he could do the same thing.

"What!?" Zim asked, suddenly horrified. How could he not have the instincts!? He couldn't take his eyes off the human half the time what with his tight jeans and all! How could he not be just over FLOWING with instincts!?

"You heard him," Red said, crossing his arms. "That was your OWN stupidity. Not that there's any SURPRISE there."

The tears came on harder. He just couldn't help himself, the hormones were still there from being pregnant.

"Look at him." Red said, sounding disgusted. "He's hardly irken at all anymore."

Purple moved in closer to Red, keeping a watchful eye on Zim. "Just look at the way he's squirming. You know, I almost pity his... ...his very being to the point of killing him."

The doctor pulled out the electrical device and quickly pressed a button, lifting the table to make Zim in a standing upright position yet still strapped on so he could work on Zim's PAK with ease.

Zim began struggling again, eyes wide in fear. Haven't people messed around in there enough!?

"Almost," Red said with a snicker.

"Please," Zim pleaded quietly, his voice shaking as his form trembled. "Please, please, please, please..." "And he's talking to us, still!" Purple made an audible shudder.

The Irken worked through the hole in the table where the pak was to begin undoing multiple thing. He had to rip legs out, one by one, each one making wrenched mechanicals clanking noises.

Fifteen minutes later the Tallest's were satisfied that the job was done, Zim having been reduced to pathetic pleas and the occasion crazy mumbling.

Soon, Zim was lead down the corridors and to another ship where he got dispensed into outer space, onward to his old 'home', Earth.

Dib's feet wore a hole in the carpet's floor as he paced from one end of his living room to the other. Everything had gone wrong now- absolutely everything minus the fact he wasn't going to die unless he absolutely chose to. He gave a heavy sigh, all alone now, and feeling cold without Zim and Finx by his side.

Zim was dumped outside of his base, still bleeding and crying. At this rate there wasn't going to be any fluids left in him.

He got up and headed away from his base as his ride took off. The smart thing to do would have been to go inside and let his base take care of him, but he didn't care about the smart thing. He needed comfort now, needed to be held, and the only person that would do that was down the street.

Not even caring about his disguise he walked all the way to Dib's house and opened the door before falling to his knees against the frame.

"ZIM!" Dib quickly went to the Irken and held onto him. "What did they do to you!? You're.. You're bleeding all over the place, you need medical attention!" Dib panicked, hugging the Irken close.

"They took... everything." Zim said, inhaling shakily. "...tired..."

Dib nodded, picking Zim up to his arms and carrying him upstairs to the human's large bedroom, carefully setting him down on the bed and clasping hold of his claws. "Zim, you need to call out the medical supplies..."

"C-computer..." Zim tried, but groaned as his head began pounding. "D-do what... Dib says."

"Whatever..." The computer sighed, doing as told.

Dib immediately went to work on Zim's arm, finding it rather difficult having no flesh substitute for the missing chunk from his arm, but instead having to fill it with a strange flexible cream that would cement itself in Zim's arm.

Zim's eyes were slipping closed, as hard as he tried to stay awake. "Dib... food..." He mumbled, knowing he need more energy, just to make sure he didn't slip into a coma or something.

Dib nodded, quickly getting up to run out of the room, practically flying down the stairs, and hopping to his kitchen. Unfortunately, he had been spending so much time in Zim's base that all the food in the refrigerator was rotten. He cursed under his breath as he peered around. Finally! Food! He ran back up to Zim with a box of crackers. It wasn't much, but it was something. He instantly began opening the separate baggies for the crackers as he sat next to Zim on the bed.

Zim pushed himself into a sitting position, and took a few of the crackers and began to munch on them, feeling a little better after a while, not as shaky or as week. "Th-thanks," Zim said, whipping dried tears off his face.

Dib pulled himself over Zim to land on his other side to lie down. "Are you.. really going to be alright?"

"No," Zim said, lying down next to Dib, figuring he was safe to sleep now. "But, Finx is probably better off anyway, I'm not going to keep thinking about it."

Dib sadly looked back at Zim. He wanted to argue about how she was with the very ones that had captured them and hurt him but he decided, for the sanity of Zim, he wouldn't go there. He watched the Irken next to him. "So.. what now?"

"I don't know," Zim said, scooting closer to Dib, trying to keep the tears that were once more forming at the corners of his eyes from spilling.

"You'll stay with me... forever if you want... I'll try my best to make things right for you, Zim..." Dib promised, holding onto Zim tightly once more.

"Can I?" Zim asked, unaware of himself snuggling into the embrace.

"Yeah. Forever and ever, and ever, and ever..." Dib replied softly , his eyes dripping shut.

"I would like that..." A tiny sound escaped from Zim's throat, but he didn't cry, instead he held tightly onto Dib.

"...I love you..."

* * *

Zim/Talles Red/ Gaz/Membrane/Gretchen: Me

Dib/Shelby/Tallest Purple/ most every background chracter in this fic: TSI


End file.
